SkyShots
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring FemTsunaXany guy in the Reborn world. Rating may go up
1. Ryohei

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Ryohei Sasagawa

He had known from the moment he had met her that she was special; different from other girls. She wasn't classically beautiful or graceful. In fact she was often tripping over her own two feet, and usually had a collection of bruises from falling down stairs. She isn't weak; she has taken down some extremely strong opponents, but there is that fragility around her that just screams _protect me_.

They made fun of her constantly; called her useless and laughed at everything she did. But she still tried her hardest to improve. He wasn't sure exactly when she had decided to change but change she did. Most people credited the transformation to her tutor, Reborn (or to him Elder PaoPao) and ignored the work that Tsuna herself had put into it, but he didn't. He saw how hard she pushed herself to improve, how far she stretched herself and even though she complained she completed every task that was asked for her. It inspired him and he resolved to follow her example.

Now he wasn't the most observant of the guardians, as the octopus head was constantly pointing out, but he was when he came to his boss. He knew whenever she bit her lip that she was thinking extremely hard about something very important. He noticed that her eyes would become as sharp as steel if someone threatened her family. He saw that she would tap her fingers on her elbow if she was nervous. All the little things that everyone else seemed to miss he would see.

It is with a sinking heart that he realises that he is one of the weakest of the guardians, except for the cow, but that is washed away quickly with the will to become stronger, to protect her. Which is why he always throws himself into his training with extreme passion. Even if his knuckles are bleeding or scarred with cuts he carries on, determined to get better. For he is the Sun: destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with his own body, he is the sun that brightly shines upon an area. Family has always been important to him, and sure even he can realises that Tsuna's family is far from normal it is still his family.

Now he is not someone who angers easily. In fact it is very hard to get him annoyed, apart from Gokudera who just gets under his skin. Yet whenever he sees one of the guardians getting close to her he can't help but feel a flare of annoyance, a flash of jealousy mixed with longing that frankly scared the hell out of him. He blames Yamamoto for it. The rain guardian kept putting his arm around her and left it there. At first it hadn't bothered him at all but as he got to know her better he found himself feeling resentment towards the smiling swordsman. Then he had started noticing how the others acted around her.

Gokudera treats her like a princess and is always smiling around her, now he isn't sure if she's just being nice but when she smiles back he wants to punch the storm guardian. Hard.

Mukuro seems to have no problem getting up close and personal. Whenever he's around she always gets flustered and seems slightly frantic. Even though he wants to take over her mind she allows him near. He seemed to have no concept of personal space and she didn't know how to handle him but she treated him like he was special. Heck she treated all of them like they were special. It was one of the reasons they gravitated towards her.

Hibari had a certain amount of respect for her. Usually he only threatened the two herbivores that hung around her. He himself had found out how tough the cloud guardian was and he had come to school the next day in a wheelchair. Tsuna was nervous around him but still cared for him a great deal. Once when Hibari had escorted her to one of the school dances (Yamamoto and Gokudera had mysteriously come down with a broken leg) he had become worried that she was in love, or at least had a crush on the prefect. That night he had trained himself so hard that he couldn't lift his arms the next day.

Even Lambo got attention, she fussed over him like a mother hen and the kid took full advantage of that. The cow was constantly showered with hugs. It was the first time he recalled being jealous of a five year old.

But him, him she kept at arms length. As if she felt awkward talking to her friends brother. She smiled at him and encouraged him but he hardly saw her outside of school and mafia business. At first he had respected that boundary, content to just watch her and admire from the sidelines. But as time went on he grew frustrated by the distance and tried to change it.

So he came over to her house more often. He met her on her way to school, which the octopus head hated, and came over to do homework, even though he was in the year above. Slowly she began to relax more around him. His shouts no longer caused her to jump back and look at him like he was crazy. She didn't mind being alone with him (not that it would be too long before Yamamoto and Gokudera found them) and opened up to him more.

He learnt about her life; how her father had left when she was young, how her mother's clueless behaviour annoyed her at times, how frightened she was if the future and what her life was like before Reborn came into it. His respect and admiration for her grows and the feeling in his chest seems to get bigger but he can't figure out what it is.

He can remember so clearly the first time she called him by name. It was after the ring battle and he had gone to visit her.

_Flash back_

"_Hello Sawada-chan I hope that you are feeling EXTREMELY better." he had said. She smiled and her fingers fiddled with the bandages on her hand._

"_I am thank you very much. Are you feeling OK?" There had been concern I her eyes and worry. He had put on a bright smile and given her a thumbs up._

"_Don't worry about me Sawada-chan. It was an EXTREME battle but I'm fully healed." She breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Good, I was really worried about you Ryohei-san." He had frozen, so had she. Then she had blushed red (which made her look quite cute in his opinion) and waved her hands about._

"_I-I-I'm so sorry for that. It was an accident, a-a slip of the tongue. I-"_

"_It's alright." She pauses and looks at him. "I don't mind. We're friends right so I don't mind." She blinks and smiles slightly a blush still on her cheeks. "But I have one condition. I get to call you Tsuna-chan." The blush returns full force but she nodded._

_End_

He can't help but feel pleased whenever she says her name. That funny feeling in his chest had started to grow. He wanted to be around her more and felt a strange fluttering whenever she was around. Kyoko teases him about it but he ignores about "Big brothers first crush".

He knows he loves her after they return from the future. He finds her alone in the park staring up at the sky a sad look on her face. He sits down next to her and she turns to smile at him.

"Glad to be back Ryohei-kun?"

"Extremely. I'm so relieved that Kyoko is safe." She nods and turns her gaze back to the sky.

"It was so scary. That world. So many people got h-hurt." On the last word he voice breaks and he sees a tear roll down her cheek. It hits him harder than any punch. One tear is followed by another and soon she is sobbing. It is such a terrible sight, something that should not happen. He has to stop it and slowly he wraps his arms around her in a hug. He is shocked when her deceptively strong arms circle his waist and she cries into his shirt. He doesn't say anything just holds her and gently strokes her back. The girl in his arms has seen things that no-one should yet she had born it all with a courage that humbled him.

Eventually she stopped sobbing and just stayed in his arms hugging him drawing on his strength. She lifted her head and gave him a watered down version of her amazing smile.

"Look at me. Some Vongola boss I'll be."

"Don't say that." She cocks her head at him. "You're an amazing person Tsuna. You took on an extremely mad man and saved the future, you revived the Vongola and fought with everything you had. You led us to victory. Without you we would have lost. Never doubt your own strength." His voice was soft, quiet. He wanted her to hear what he had to say. She had blinked at him with those big brown eyes of hers and a look of peace came over then.

"Thank you Ryohei-kun. I-I needed that." Looking into her eyes he had realised that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the girl in his arms. He loved her. They just sat there for ages on that benches. Her, taking comfort form him, him revelling in being near her.

He had no idea what to do with his feelings. This had never happened to him before and he was completely clueless (more so than usual). He became clumsy and awkward around her. His anger at the other guardians continued to grow. His master took him aside one day and asked what the hell was wrong with him, after slapping him around the head a few times, so he had told the blonde baby. To his surprise his master had been sympathetic and had listened patiently, before giving him some advice.

"All you can do kora, is be there when she needs you. Show her that you care. She's smart she'll figure it out kora."

So he had. He had gotten closer and closer to his boss. The others realised this and tried to subtly warn him off but he ignored them and carried on. Reborn watched him more and even Tsuna's mother seemed to know what he was up to and give him weird looks.

It was on her graduation when he told Tsuna how he felt. She had stared at him for ages and he had wanted to disappear but he stood his ground and stared at her with that burning intensity that was part of who he was. Slowly her hand had reached up to stroke his cheek and she had given the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face.

"I-I feel the same way Ryohei-kun." For a second his brain had stopped and he became a statue. Sure it was a dream and that he could never be so lucky. Then her lips had been on his and he was snapped back to his senses. Dimly he was aware of Gokudera being restrained by Yamamoto and Hibari glaring daggers at him but all he cared about was her soft lips on his and her slip body pressed up against him. It had been a long wait but she was so worth it.

_The weather may change constantly but the sun will always rise and set, even if it is hidden by storm, cloud, rain, mist or thunder, it will always be there to light up the sky._

**AN: Well what do you think. Was he too OOC? I'm hoping to do a couple of one shots for the guys in Reborn but I'm not bothered about who's next so please send me any requests. Did I write this OK? Thank you for reading! I know Ryohei is sometimes overlooked in fanfics and I really like him. The shots will be all femTsuna and no yuri. Sorry I can't write that stuff. I have no problems with love triangles and will try to make them as realistic as possible.**


	2. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Valentines day

February 14th. Valentines day. The day every girl hoped of giving their love or crush some token of their affection and then being accepted and given something in return. More couples formed on this day then any other. It was also the only day of the year you had to bring a hard hat to school, just in case you were caught in one of the fan girl stampedes. Tsuna was not a fan of Valentines day. The whole concept was ridiculous, shallow and stupid...and she was not just grumbling because she had never had a valentine either.

She shut her locker and had a look around. The spotlight was focused on the pretty boys and girls who traded chocolates or cards and then rode off into the sunlight. She sighed and crossed her arms over her books. What about those who stayed in the shadows? The ones who were too afraid, too shy or just not beautiful enough. Her eyes took in the tall girl with thick glasses and hair tied back into a ponytail; her face wasn't pretty but it was nice and she had a great smile when she used it. Moreover she was a good person, but she would be ignored from the "joy" of valentines day because she just didn't look right.

Tsuna pushed herself of the hall and headed to class hoping for the day to be over so that they could return to some sort of normality. In fact, though she'd never say it out loud, she'd rather be training with Reborn then at Namimori high school on Valentines day. The day had started off badly; Bianchi had taken over the kitchen to prepare "a special chocolate full of love" for her precious Reborn so her mum hadn't been able to make breakfast. Her stomach let out a grumble and she put a hand over it.

Students crowded the corridor and she covered her bag for protection. Her cheeks tinged a light red as she thought about what was in them. Even though she hated the entire concept of V-day she had forced herself to make some chocolates for her families and friends.

"I'm too nice." She grumbled as she thought of the 3 tortuous hours spent in the kitchen with her mother. Of course they had made too much, so she had sent some to Dino and the Varia. God help her if the insane squad didn't like them. She had given Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi their chocolates in the morning. Lambo had then proceeded to latch himself to her leg and ask for more.

_Flashback_

"_Wah!! Give me more chocolates mamma. I'm hungry." The mini assassin had bawled and kept his iron grip on her leg. At first she had tried to ease him off but he stuck to her like glue._

"_Now Lambo. The other chocolates are for my other friends." She had explained calmly and tried to pry him off her. Lambo had cried harder and sobbed how his "mamma didn't love" him any more. Then she had tripped over her feet and the 10-year bazooka had come out. Before she could react there was a puff of pink smoke and the future Lambo was sprawled out at her feet looking dazed._

"_Eh! Future Lambo are you OK?" She crouched down and snapped her fingers in front of her face. The young mans eyes and cleared and he gave her a smile._

"_Good to see you again young Vongola-chan." She helped him up._

"_You looked out of it for a second there."_

"_Ah you see on Valentines I tend to get a lot of, uh what do you call them fan-girls and they tend to swarm me." She sweat dropped but nodded. Remembering that she had a spare chocolate she gave it to him. He took it from her and smiled again._

"_Thank you very much mamma, you always make the best chocolate." She scoffed but thanked him nonetheless. She wondered where Reborn had gone but he was probably thinking of new ways to train (cough torture cough) her. That would have been it if Bianchi hadn't stepped into the room. That familiar killer glint appeared in her eye._

"_Romeo!!"_

_End flashback_

Needless to say it had only gotten worse. She had been late to school and hadn't seen Gokudera or Yamomoto all day. Hibari was locked up in the prefects common room and big brother was still doing early morning training. As for Mukuro? Tsuna was going to drop by his hideout after school. A worry formed in her mind when she realised that she hadn't seen her tutor yet. He must be thinking up something really nasty.

As she headed to her classroom she realised the odd looks she was getting. Usually people sneered at her or laughed at her mistakes but the looks now were more appraising and mostly from guys. She looked behind her in case they were just looking at someone near her but there was no-one. They were staring at her.

Now what Tsuna didn't realise was how pretty she actually was. Part of Reborns teaching had been that a boss must look presentable at all times; so her hair was brushed and fell down her back in a sleek brown curtain, the contacts from the future had also improved her eyesight so she no longer had to wear glasses and her acne had cleared up, revealing a very cute face.

Still clueless she walked into the room only to stop and rub her eyes. Piled up on her desk their seemed to be a mountain of chocolate and flowers. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she moved closer to check that it really was her desk. It was. Still in a stunned trance she collapsed onto the chair. What was going on after years of nothing a cart load of valentines had been dumped on her desk. Feeling slightly unreal she picked up a rose and read the card.

_Dear Tsuna_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Wish I could share_

_a kiss with you._

_Daisuke Siro_

She felt an odd feeling in the back of her throat and felt like she was going to be ill. Daisuke had been nothing but a bully and a jerk to her. So what the hell was he doing sending her a rose?

"Morning Juudaime-hime."

"Hey Tsuna." She turned with a smile to her rain and storm guardians.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." They smiled back. Then they saw the mountain of gifts. Instantly a strange tension came over them, Yamamotos' smile became a little more forced. Gokuderas' fingers twitched to pull out some dynamite.

"What is this? Which idiots have littered your desk with all this crap Juudaime-hime?" Tsuna stared at him. He was usually angry at well almost everything except her but why was he so upset per some flowers and sweets?

"There just some valentines. It's weird. I've never had any before it's kinda nice I guess." Yamamoto turned his gaze from her desk to her.

"What? Did you say you've never had a valentine Tsuna?" She nodded her head. Then she reached into her bag and took out two small boxes.

"Before I forget these are for you." She handed them to each boy and was shocked to see a light blush on both their faces.

"Thank you Juudaime-hime. I will enjoy the handmade chocolates like my life depends on it."

"Thanks Tsuna I'm sure they'll be really tasty."

"What do you mean think baseball-idiot? Of course they'll be delicious." Tsuna watched the familiar argument with a smile on her face. Despite all the pain Reborn put her through she would still feel incredibly grateful to him for helping her get good friends. She stood up and gave each boy a hug. Stepping back from the frozen, and still red, boys she smiled softly.

"I really wanted to thank you guys. For being my friends. There's no way I could have done this crazy year without you. You both help make me strong and encourage me to do better. I want to be better for you two."

"We will always be there for you Tsuna." She blinked at the serious tone to Yamamotos' voice and saw Gokudera nod. She was about to reply when the teacher came in and she had to sit down.

At break she heard someone screaming on the roof. So she decided that now was a good a time as any to give her cloud guardian his chocolates. Waving a bye to her two friends she headed up the stairs. She passed a bleeding senior on her way up. Shrugging she opened the door onto the roof.

Kyoya Hiabri was sitting on the roof with the yellow Hibird on his shoulder. Even though she had fought with side by side with him and trusted him to get the job done she still felt extremely nervous around him. One eye opened and pinned her in place.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" She gulped and came closer reaching into her bag.

"I-I just wanted to give you something, Hibari-san, for Valentines day." The cold eyes didn't blink.

"This day causes a lot of crowding."

She nodded and moved slightly closer. "Yeah, I don't usually like it either but I wanted to thank you." He turned his head fully towards her. Swallowing she explained.

"I know you didn't want to be my guardian. I was too weak to even earn your respect, yet you stuck with me and always came through when I needed you. I admire your strength a lot and it amazes me that someone as useless as me could become friends (sort of) with someone strong." For a while there is a peaceful silence. She bends down and leaves him his chocolates next to him.

She turns to go when she hears him say. "The weakest herbivore sometimes needs the strongest carnivore to protect it." She looks back and offers him a small smile. He nods in return.

She is able to catch Ryohei at lunch. When she gives him his chocolates he yells an EXTREME thank you.

"It's no problem." A heavy hand slapped on her shoulder and Ryohei's grin disappeared.

"Hey Tsuna-chan, why don't you come spend some time with some real men?" She turns to see a group of seniors behind her giving her pervy grins. She starts to shake and murmurs a no. He pinches her chin in his hands for a second. Before he's sent flying back into the wall. With wide eyes she turns to the now glaring boxer.

"I was taught that if a woman says no it means no. Now leave before things get EXTREMELY painful for you." And what do you know they vanished in an instant. She gave him a thank you, he chuckled.

"I made a promise Tsuna. I will always look out for you." He says. She gives him a quick hug.

After school she heads to the hideout. Ken and Chikusa take their chocolates with suspicion as if they think she's poisoned them. Shaking her heads she finds Chrome sitting on a bench watching the clouds go by.

"Hi Chrome-chan." The girl jumps at her voice but manages a tiny smile.

"It's good to see you again Bo- Tsuna-chan." It took forever to get her to call her that.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tsuna points to the sky and Chrome nods. "I have something for you." One purple eye turns to her and she hands over the chocolate.

"T-Thank you Tsuna-chan." Tsuna shakes her head and smiles. Chrome is the only person she knows is shier than she is.

"Chrome. I'm not sure exactly what your life was like before you became my guardian but I want to know how glad I am that I met you. You're a really good person and I'm very glad you're part of my family." The girl ducks her head but there is a smile on her face,. Tsuna looks out to the scenery.

"Kufufu." She freezes slightly at the laugh but lets her shoulder drop. "I didn't know you could be so eloquent Tsunayoshi-chan."

She turns with a smile to the transformed illusionist. "Nice to see you again Mukuro-san." He gives her that playful yet dangerous smirk.

"I can't help but feel neglected that you got everyone something but me." His eyes widen when a box wrapped in blue is put in front of him. She stands up.

"As far as I'm concerned I have 7 guardians. I do consider you a part of my family, even though I know you want to take over my mind. I do worry about you at times and I hope that one day you can trust me." With that she turns to go, leaving a shocked mist guardian behind her.

The day was coming to a close. But she still had one more box. Tsuna was walking home knowing he'd show up eventually. Her hyper intuition told her he was close.

"You're improving." Even though she knew he was close she still jumped slightly at his voice. "But you've got a way to go."

Reborn is standing on the fence in his standard outfit. She gives a long sigh. "Why do you have to appear from nowhere?"

"Training Dame-Tsuna."

"I think you just like to annoy and scare me." Still she didn't say a word when he hopped onto her shoulder. For the final time her hands reach into her bag and pull out a box.

"Here these are for you." He takes it and scrutinises the box.

"If I don't like them you're getting punished." She gives a nervous laugh but then goes serious.

"Thank you Reborn." Throughout their long road as teacher and student she has never uttered those words. "You were the one who started all this. Yeah I know I complained and moaned but you never gave up on me. You knew exactly how to push me and force improvement. Without a doubt you are one of my precious people and I never want to see that terrible future with Byakuran come true."

For a while he doesn't respond and she simply waits. Finally he speaks. "I could only polish what was there already Tsuna do not forget that."

Later on as she lays in bed her eyes about to shut she can't help but smile. Perhaps today wasn't so horrible after all.

**AN: I know not really romance but I tried my hardest for Hikair who wanted a valentine fic. Thank you for all the requests and I will try to do as many as I can. I can't believe how many of you are reviewing after one chapter. Next will be FemTsunaxsomeone. Back to romance.**


	3. Reborn

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Reborn

The tenth boss of the Vongola sits in her chair of her office one day and reflects on her relationship with the Mafia's best hitman.

**Slave driver and Slave**

When they first meet it is clear that they will not have an easy relationship. He demands things from her and gives her no choice with regard to her destiny. She is routinely humiliated and punished when she fails or does wrong.

Reborn is always the one in control, she never had any choice and knows if she wants to survives she must carry out his orders. Despite all her moaning and complaining she always obeys. He doesn't see her as a person only a task to be completed. She only sees him as the one who has destroyed her normal life. There are almost times when she comes close to hating him for putting her in so much danger.

**Teacher and Student**

It evolves after the battle with Mukuro Rokudo and his gang. She begins to listen to his advice because she can see the improvement in herself and the changes are good. She now has friends, who she would do anything to protect and rather grumpily admits to herself that she has them thanks to the psycho baby. But she still complains and is reluctant to work.

In his eyes she has stepped up. Shown that there is hope for her to become a good Mafia boss. He starts to see her more as a person than as thing. He had seen the determination and grit in her eyes when she faced down the illusionist and her possessed friends and he could grant her a little respect for it. Not that he would ever show her of course. In his world the weak die quickly.

There is more of an understanding between them, but they still have a long way to go.

**Master and Disciple**

Their relationship changes quickly after the ring battles with the Varia. She now takes in everything he says and doesn't complain as half as much. She doesn't realise it but she is beginning to accept her fate as Vongola boss. She trusts him. She trusts him to make her stronger and to give her good advise which she can follow. His presence helps calm her in battles and she pushes herself harder and harder. She respects him more than she likes to think about and can't help but admire some of his skills. He still insults her but she bears it knowing he is only trying to motivate her more. He has become one of the rocks in her life. She can count on him for training, advice and at times pain.

She impressed him. When she told Xanxus that she would not allow him to be the next Vongola tenth he could see the woman she will become; a boss worthy of the title and Vongola. Pride wells up as he sees her battle with a man who should have destroyed her easily but can't. He notices her change in attitude towards training, it is not eager more resigned and he knows she is accepting her new life. He knows he has her trust and he can't help but feel like she has given him a great gift. Not many people trust him he is a killer, the best at what he does. Yet she smiles and does what he tells her without question (some groaning maybe) because she believes in him.

It is unnerving to him that he wants to see that smile.

**Comrades in arms**

The trip to the future nearly breaks her. She can't believe what has happened to the world and for the first time in her life she learns what it means to truly hate someone. Byakuran. So she fights; with her guardians allies and with Reborn. He helps her plan and for the first time they are working together as equals almost. Yes he teaches her still but he also will take her ideas into account in order to save their family. When she learns that he is dead in the future the pain in her chest shocks her and for the first time sees how big a part of her life he has become. For the first time she hears about his past, clearly this Luche woman was important to him and so was Aria. In her eyes he is human a very skilled human certainly but human nonetheless.

She is beginning to see him and it is slightly frightening. No-one is supposed to see him. They are supposed to see the disguises, the façade and the best hitman in the world not him. As he watches her fight against the strongest enemy the family has ever faced it kills him that he cannot help her, that he cannot take leon and kill their opponents. When she defeats Byakuran the pride is there but with something else admiration. As she stands victorious on the battlefield he knows he could follow her when she is the boss.

**Friends?**

She wants to know more about him. Learn about his past but she is so scared about asking him. What if he shuts her out and goes back to being her tutor. She really shouldn't ask but she wants to learn about him; get to know the man behind the gun.

He is unexpectedly nervous when she finally cracks and asks him. Her opinion matters to him. As he looks into her brown eyes he sees only genuine curiosity. He never speaks of his past, hates to think about his life as a man before he was cursed in the ridiculous child's body. But he does. Only small things, unimportant yet it feels good to share and the large smile she gives him in return seems to wash away any uneasiness in his mind.

He can't think about becoming free not when he knows just how important she is becoming for him.

**All Grown Up**

The ninth sent him on a mission to Russia for 2 months. She turns 18 when he is away and graduates school. He finds himself anxious to return. When he enters the house she comes down the stairs and he is shocked by the woman he sees before him. After being with her constantly he had not noticed before but now, now he could see the difference very clearly. She had gotten taller, her hair was shiny and a gorgeous brown, her body had matured into a well developed shape but it was her eyes. That got him. Big brown orbs that looked happy to see him and reflected a wisdom. She bends down to his height and says.

"I'm really glad you're back Reborn."

He knows he's in a lot of trouble.

**Curse Broken**

She is 19 when the curse is broken. She spends her time between Italy and Japan learning about the family she will lead one day soon. Verde finally came up with a cure. It is a ring worn on their fingers that acts as an on and off switch. As the arcobaleno have been infants for so long it was how they were used to fighting. So for battle they return to their infant forms but they could now also become adults.

When she sees him in his adult form the first thing she is struck with is shock unwilling to believe the man in front of her was her tutor. She was a little cautious around him. Then he whacked her over the head and called her Dame-Tsuna. With a laugh she threw her arms around him before she knew what she was doing. They both froze. Then she felt it; attraction. She looked up at his face and saw that he actually was very handsome. There was a whirlwind of emotions in her stomach so she lets go quickly and apologizes. He just watches her with those piercing black eyes.

**Man and Woman**

That respect and admiration for him changes to something else. She catches herself blushing around him and stumbling over her words. She feels warm and flustered when he turns to stare at her and she can't figure out why. She's never felt like this for anyone (well maybe a strong admiration for Kyoko-chan when she was younger but it was never like this) and it scares her. She tries to push him away so she can sort everything out.

He won't let her though. Now that he has been restored to his adult form he can examine those desires and wants he had pushed down ruthlessly when he had first been changed. He sees her now as a human yes but also as a very beautiful, strong and kind woman. He does know what he is feeling but doesn't know what to do only that he can't let her escape.

**Lovers**

They are at a formal party held by the ninth to honour her succession as Vongola tenth. She is dressed in a floor length dark blue evening gown and shines. She feels victorious, she has done what everyone including herself had thought impossible. She was the head of the Vongola family. Her guardians mixed with the guests, her father was crying and she got near constant congratulations. Even the Varia where there. But she wants some peace and quiet so she retires to the gardens. Standing under the stars she takes a breath when she hears someone approach. Turning round she relaxes as she sees him.

"I thought I taught you better than to be alone at night with no protection." The deep voice sends a shiver down her spine, but it is not one of fear.

"I needed some air." There is a pause. "I have to hand it to you Reborn. You did it. You turned me into a mafia boss."

He smirks. "Of course I did I'm the best."

She smiles. "Yes so you told me many times." Suddenly he is up close and her breath leaves her in a gasp. Slowly he lifts a hand up to her face. She meets his gaze and is shocked by the depth of emotion swirling in them. To think she once thought him a monster.

She is so beautiful to him. So strong yet so innocent too. He knows she has never had a first kiss and he is pleased that she is still completely pure.

She knows she could stop him with one word. For once she is in control. But she remains silent and he gets closer and closer. The love for him bursts in her chest and she closes her eyes as his lips meet hers. At first is gentle and soft but then a fire burns through her and she moves restlessly against him. His hands, hands which she would trust her life with, grab her arms and hold her to him. She breaks the kiss and simply leans against him as she tries to catch her breath.

"W-We shouldn't do this Reborn. You're my t-teacher." She knows he is smirking when he replies.

"Not so Tsuna, I stopped being your teacher 5 hours ago when you became the family boss." She looks up at him and opens her mouth to argue back but he is already kissing her again.

**Husband and Wife**

The ceremony is small, only her guardians and family attend. The arcobaleno come and out of the corner of her eye she sees Colonnello give money to Viper grumbling under his breath. Her dress is stunning and everything is perfect for her. But all she cares about is at the end of the ceremony when she finally can kiss her husband.

Of course nobody can know that she is married. Other families are constantly looking for alliances as they believe she is single she uses that to from more permanent alliances. It is for both of their safety. Still when one of her suitors is a little too eager she swears she can hear the click of a gun and the flash of black eyes that sends them scurrying away.

Reborn doesn't share.

**AN: I had to write this! It was un my head and I was slightly disappointed with that last one-shot. Do you think they were OOC? I had a lot of fun writing this hope you enjoy reading it! This was requested by LivingGlow , I hope you like it. Please do review (they help me write) and send me requests**


	4. Belphegor

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Belphegor

Visone Tmpesta was not a nice box animal, but then again its personality reflected that of its owner. It loved to cause trouble amongst the other box animals and pain towards his masters enemies. It was often snarling or bearing its teeth towards anyone stupid enough to get close. It was regarded as one of the nastiest box animals but it was also incredibly smart and cunning. It may not be the most powerful but it was the most intelligent.

Whatever Belphegor disliked his mink disliked, of course this was also true of the reverse. Now one day the storm mink had been let loose to stretch its legs and was wandering around the castle looking for people to torment, the new recruit Fran was fun to mess with so was Squalo. That's when it saw her. She stepped out into the corridor and the mink froze. She was small with brown hair tied back in a loose bun and a pretty face. Her eyes were wide and she looked very nervous.

"Oh well done Tsuna, you come all the way to improve your relationship with the Varia and you get lost. Xanxus is going to kill me if I'm late." She muttered to herself and looked up and down the corridor. The mink approached her and for once it didn't feel the need to hurt someone. She saw it and gave a small gasp. Her eyes seemed to widen with recognition.

"You're Belphegor's box animal aren't you?" Her head whipped round as if she expected his master to be right behind her. Seeing no-one she turned back to the animal who just stared at her.

"I've heard that you're just as mean and crazy as your owner." There isn't any fear in her voice or judgement she merely states it as a fact. It makes a noise of confirmation and a smile came onto her face.

"Typical, the Varia are pretty insane so it's no surprise the animals would be too." Despite her words she reaches out her hand and rubs the back of its head. The mink melts and makes pleased noises. It's not sure exactly who this woman is but it likes her. Deciding that staying with her would be better than playing a trick on any of his masters stupid comrades it jumps into her hands. She seems shocked then just shrugs and resumes the stroking. They walk around the castle for a bit as she tries to find her way, now the mink could have helped her but it wanted the petting to continue so it just left her to her own devices. She talks, mainly to herself, as they walk and it likes the sound of her voice. It is soft and quiet not like the yells that usually resound off the walls in this place. It wraps its tail around her arm, she doesn't complain.

Eventually they arrive at the meeting room and the noise inside stops instantly as they see _whose _box animal is sitting quite comfortably in her arms. The woman doesn't seem to understand their shock and just offers a stuttering apology for being late. The mink turns to see its master observing them closely with an unreadable expression on her face. She sees him and makes an "o" noise.

"I guess you want your box animal back? I found him wandering around the castle and he kinda attached himself to me." She gently puts the mink on the floor and it finds itself missing her arms. It bounds over to its master and wraps around his neck. But it keeps and eye on her. From the meeting it learns that she is staying for 3 weeks. Its tail shakes in anticipation. It wants to know more about the girl, she is interesting.

So over the days it seeks her out and latches on to her. No-one can get the mink off her except his master, who seems to be annoyed at his pets new obsession. In fact the only one who doesn't seem to mind is the woman herself. She seems to enjoy the minks company, at least something is friendly to her here and its fur is really soft.

Its master comes to her more and more as he tries to get it off of her. At first he is mean and quite cruel, his usual self around the woman but she doesn't react only gently hands the mink over. This seems to confuse its master-everyone is scared of him or at least wary of him but like with the mink she stays calm and almost pleasant towards him. So his master comes up with a new game : How far can he push her before she snaps.

He is constantly picking on her and causing her trouble but she just gives him a smile and carries on with her work. The mink doesn't mind what his master does as long as it gets more strokes and cuddles from her. Soon she starts telling it things that she never tells anyone; how she is accepting her fate as a Vongola boss, how she is thankful for her tutor coming into her life and how she's never had her first kiss. The mink just jumps in her arms and demands more attention which she gives.

Its master's fascination with her continues to grow. He can't understand her at all she intrigues him. At first all he saw was a weak girl who didn't deserve to be the boss but the more time he spent with her the more he began to see the strong woman she had become. One day when she hands the mink over to him her hands brush his and there is a jolt of something between them like an electrical current and she jumps back. Even its master looks shocked.

The mink hates it when she is around the other box animals, because she is just as kind to them. It annoys it so much when she gives her attention to others. It wants her focus to itself and schemes to get it back. It lures the other animals away and lashes out at them when they get to close. She tries to scold it but it ignores her and settles down in her arms for another sleep. Its master hates it when she is not focused on him, he scowls at anyone who interrupts his time with_ his _dilemma. In fact he usually throws knives at them to her horror.

"Eh! You really shouldn't do that Belphegor. He only wanted to tell me something."

"Ushishishi. He's an idiot who would just waste your time. You should be thanking me for keeping the trash out of your way."

She just shakes her head, knowing it is useless to try and stop him. Pretty soon it is a common sight to see the minks and its master around the woman. One purring in her arms the other trying to annoy her but only succeeding to amuse her. The others can't understand it. They stare at the odd trio in the halls and whisper amongst themselves. They're scared he will hurt her or that the mink will turn on her one day. Once a Varia member made a lewd comment about her and was found later bleeding from knife cuts and crouching in terror behind a statue. Later she gives him a soft thank you, before scolding him for hurting the man so bad.

The mink won't let her leave. It sits on her bad and rips any clothes she is trying to pack out of her hands. Eventually she throws her hands up in the air and fetches its master. Pointing a finger at the mink she says.

"Can you take your mink out of my room. I have to pack." She forgets that its personalty and desires reflect his.

"Ushishishi No. I think it looks quite comfortable where it is now." She glares at him and crosses her arms which in his opinion only makes her cute. His master backs her up against the wall and for the first time she seems a little nervous around him.

"See I don't think it wants you to leave."

"I-I have to go. My guardians are expecting me back." A scowl crosses his features.

"All your guardians are men right." She nods and he shakes his head. "No I can't allow you to go." The mink purrs its agreement. "And my mink can't either."

"W-What! But I've got to go. Why does it matter if they're men?"

"Ushishishi, sometimes I forget how truly innocent you are Vongola tenth." A confused expression appears on her face and she opens her mouth to ask what he means but he leans forward and her world shatters.

There is nothing gentle or sweet about the kiss because there is nothing nice or sweet about him. He takes what he wants and she can only submit to his will. Her hands clutch his shoulders and she melts into him much to his satisfaction. His tongue explores her mouth; she tastes of apples and sugar. When he finally lets her breath she is red faced and gasping.

"W-What was that for?"

"I wanted to do it!"

"But that was my first kiss you pervert!" He smiled and she is not pleased about the primal joy on his face.

"Really?"

"Don't look so pleased about it!" She yells and tries to push past him but he holds her against the wall. She maybe strong but she can't push him away yet.

"If you want to blame anyone blame the mink. He's the one that started it all."

When she does manage to leave it doesn't stop. There are the calls and the emails, some of which make her blush a horrible red. Her guardians know something is up but don't ask. On Valentines day he sends her a picture of a guy beaten up and bleeding on the street, it was the boy who would bully her constantly in school. She can't help but fall for him. Sure he's crazy, insane and dangerous but not to her. He can be almost nice around her and she wants to learn more about him. They next meet when he is on a mission. After he's disposed of the target he climbs into her house and gives her the scare of her life. The mink comes out and jumps into her arms and even though she should be furious she can only laugh and ask him what he's been doing. He answer her by pinning her to the bed and ravaging her mouth.

She trusts him and he opens himself to her. Sure he still teases and tries to make her crack but he tells her about himself and his past. She tells him about her life and their already complicated relationship deepens. The mink misses her when she's not around and so does his master. The Varia are suspicious but don't intrude. He is not who she expected to fall for, in fact he was the complete opposite but come on what girl doesn't want a Prince, even if he's not exactly charming.

The others do find out of course. One morning her guardians burst into the room about some emergency but instantly freeze when they see who is lying in bed with their beloved boss. Then there is yelling, screaming and weapons being drawn.

As she bandages up his hand he can't help but glare at the mink and think _This is all your fault._

**AN: I know this is one of the newer requests but I had a burst of inspiration and had to writ it down. Don't expect an update every day. I can't believe how popular this is. Not sure If I wrote this as well as the last one but I tried. This is for magu95, I hope you like this. Thank you for all your support.**


	5. Hibari & Mukuro

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Hibari + Mukuro

In the wild. herbivores are eaten by carnivores. This is the rule there are no exceptions, sometimes the carnivores fight each other for the right to take down a herbivore and at times they can even work together to bring down their prey. But what do you do when the impossible happens when a carnivore falls in love with a herbivore? Even worse what happens when two fall in love with one.

The herbivore in this story is called Tsuna Sawada. She is 15, in high school and next in line to be boss of the Mafia family; Vongola. She is weak and timid. All her life she has given in and submitted to those stronger than her. But a change is beginning to happening almost like evolution. A sudden change in her environment has forced her to adapt. This change comes in the form of an infant hitman named Reborn. Suddenly her life is full of danger and she never gets a moments rest. She isn't able to be useless and submissive. She is still a herbivore; she won't attack unless it's for self defence or to protect the rest of her weak herd. There is no love for battle running through her veins and she is simply too nice.

The first of the carnivores goes by the name Kyoya Hibari. He is 16, the leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee and is Tsuna's cloud guardian. He is a true predator; violent, ruthless and incredibly powerful. One of the strongest of the guardians he has a lust for battle and is constantly looking for opponents to test himself against. He does have some sense of honour but usually avoids the family much more content to stay at the sidelines and wait for his prey. There are really only two things he cares about in the world; Namimori school and Hibird. He is isolated, a lone hunter.

The second carnivore is a master of illusions named Mukuro Rokudo. He is 15, leader of the Kokuyo gang and the mist guardian of the tenth gen family. Like Hibari he is a true predator only he hides it and that's where the danger lies. He hides his nature with smiles and illusions all the time waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He loathes the Mafia and longs to destroy it completely. He cares for almost no-one but himself and his goal, sure there are followers but they are nothing really, or at least tries to remind himself. A sadistic and cruel person his physical body lies trapped in chains underground in a high security prison but his mind, and that is his greatest weapon, is still free.

Neither of them respect her. Sure she has beaten Mukuro and some incredibly strong people but she will never have their respect because she will always be a herbivore. The only use Mukuro has for her is to possess her body and take control of the Mafia. Not exactly the ideal foundations for a relationship.

They hate each other. They can't be in the same room as one another otherwise they will definitely fight, and it will be violent. She knows this and is constantly trying to keep them apart except for when she needs both of them. Generally she leaves them alone to do whatever they want, this again lowers her in their esteem; a leader should have complete control of their subordinates.

It is Hibari who is first to see her differently. They are sent to the future; a horrible barren place in which there is no peace or safety. She grows. For the first time he feels something other then contempt for her, she is forced to make tough decisions that will affect all their lives and the weight of responsibility lays heavily on her shoulders. Yet she does not break under it. If anything she thrives under the pressure. All that training has finally paid off. When she and Byakuran clash in the sky above his head for the first time he does not see as a herbivore. This presents him with a problem because if she's not a herbivore then what is she? Once he's seen her as something more he can't go back to looking down on her.

Unfortunately for him, he begins to notice other things: like how genuine she is and how her smile seems to light up everyone's day, including his. He wants to know how she got so strong so he follows her and inevitably learns about her. He tells himself it is only so that he can learn her secret. Inside he know#s he's lying. The thought makes him want to bite something to death.

For Mukuro it takes longer. She is just a pawn in a giant game for him and the only thoughts he has of her are when she appears in his schemes. Then she does the unthinkable and shocks him to his very core. It starts off a normal day. He is in Chromes mind-scape keeping an eye on the outside world but otherwise wrapped up in his numerous plots and tricks. A sudden shudder rocks the world and he is brought back to reality. There is a second shudder. He checks on Chrome but she is fine; making some sort of cake with the Kyoko and Haru girls. Then he realises that it is coming from his body. Worried that the Vendicare where trying to dispose of his trapped body he returns to his own human shell. For a second it is exactly the same, the dark water and heavy chains. Then the chains fall from his wrists and the water starts to drain away. For the first time in ages he opens his eyes to met a pair of warm brown ones.

She has freed him.

For the next few days his mind is in turmoil; she knew he wanted to take over her mind yet she released him which would only make him stronger. Why would she do that? Surely she must have some sense of self preservation. It gets worse. When he is out walking he exerts his body, unused to movement, and pain rips through him. She notices it instantly and demands that he stop to rest. No-one has ever had the audacity to try and command him. Though a little voice in the back of his head whispers that no-one has ever looked after him either. He too notices things about her.

They know the other one is interested in her. A silent battle has begun. She confuses both of them so the race is to see who can solve her and own her.

Mukuro is never afraid to break boundaries or invade personal space. She would turn around to find the mist guardian up close and personal. Somehow she would always end up backed against a wall and be completely at his mercy. But he never did anything but see how far he could go.

Hibari was just as direct. Tsuna would suddenly find herself alone, without Yamamoto or Gokudera, and facing her intimidating cloud guardian. He would just stand near her warding off anyone stupid enough to approach. Slowly she began to relax around her new bodyguard and even spoke to him at times. He almost never answered back.

It is Mukuro who raises the stakes. They had just finished stopping some evil mad scientist from cloning an army of monsters (really long story). She is leaning against the building catching her breath.

"Kufufu. What's the matter Tsunayoshi-chan you look tired." She turns to Mukuro and gives him a nervous smile.

"I'll be fine in a minute Mukuro-san." He bends his head down to hers.

"Are you sure?" he is literally purring now. Her cheeks flush at his new behaviour and a pair of sharp eyes lock onto the two. A hand wrapped around a tonfa clenches.

"U-Uh. Y-yes?" She can't think clearly when he's this close to her. There is a dull thudding in her ears. He does that strange laugh again and bends forward. The softest touch of lips and he is gone. Dimly she an hear Gokuidera's outraged yell but her mind still feels fuzzy. Turning around in a daze she freezes when Hibaris' eyes bore into hers. Accusatory. He is furious. He spins around and strides off, all the while imagining ways to torture the pineapple head.

The next day after school he corners her on the roof and she leaves with a sore hickey on her neck. Tsuna is not stupid she can see the competition between the two and she is the one stuck in the centre. It hurts her and makes her angry. They see her as a prize, a shiny new toy for them to fight over. The herbivore grows fangs. She ignores them and pushes them away. She refuses to let them play with her emotions. She cares about her family but she won't be manipulated (except by Reborn). They try to get her alone but she refuses to go along with them. Of course this only serves to make her more interesting to the two carnivores.

Mukuro adopts a new tactic. Dream watching. He can get part way into her mind when she sleeps-not enough to take her over (if he even wants to anymore) but enough so that he can spy on her dreams. They aren't pleasant. She sees her guardians cut down in battle, her friends killed because of her actions and blood. Her dreams are coated in it. He did not expect it, he expected light and joy something immature and innocent not this. He can see her suffering and wonders why she didn't tell anyone but then realises its because she doesn't want people to worry about her.

"Stupid girl." he whispers but even as he says that he changes her dreams to something more pleasant. The next day she comes to his hideout and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Ken and Chikusa look like they think that he'll attack her. With a soft thank you and dropping off some food her mother has made she leaves.

Kyoya starts to beat up people who laugh at her as a way to vent out his frustration of her ignoring him. They are found scattered around the school dazed and injured. He doesn't know why he is so angry at them. Later she finally approaches him and gives him the same thanks she did Mukuro.

The one thing they both agree on is that Tsuna will only belong to one of_ them _so any other potential rivals are quickly disposed of. As she matures there are more and more suitors for her. She turns them away but they are still made to pay the price for even thinking they had a chance with her.

She discovers more about them. Through her dreams she sees Mukuros' past, she can see how he turned out like he has. Hibari is much more difficult all her questions get the answer no followed by "Stop asking herbivore or I'll bite you to death." But she is very persistent.

Their fight goes on only this time they include her, she is no longer a thing but a girl who they both care about. Mukuro still loves to tease her and Hibari is still very dominant towards her but they do care. They just don't show it often.

They never ask her to make a decision and end it. For that she is glad. She knows it is incredibly selfish of her but she wants to keep both of them. As time goes on this feeling grows and she realises that she can't make the choice. They know it too but still fight every time they meet, well technically not every time.

As she lies in bed with the two men she loves asleep next to her, she is happy. People won't understand their relationship it's a lot more complicated then predator and prey. It's not normal but then again the best things in life rarely are.

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this shot and I may rewrite it later unless you guys like it. I didn't feel inspired when I wrote this and I think it affected it. Don't worry Hibari and Mukuro will have single shots aswell. This is for kudocchi. I am stunned at the response this story has gotten and I would just like to thank everyone. I may not do requests in order it depends if there is a pairing I have a really good idea for I will write it.**


	6. Gokudera

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Gokudera

There are 3 things Bianchi knows a lot about: food (naturally), love and her brother. Despite the fact that he isn't to fond of her she cares for him deeply. Ever since he was a child she would be the one looking after him; their father was too busy with his career, her mother was a real bitch who slept with other men and never had time for children and Gokuderas' mother died. So she was the one to wash his cuts and put him to bed at night. Even though they weren't full siblings a bond had developed between them. Until his mother died. Then her sweet younger brother changed, he shut everyone out even her and became full of anger. Him being ill at the sight of her face didn't help things either.

He had eventually left but she kept tabs on him and tried to keep him out of trouble. She even sent him packages of food (let's not say how that ended). Then he hears about the tenth Vongola boss. Of course she is already making plans to dispose of the girl; no tramp is going to steal her Reborns attention from her but Gokudera has beaten her to it. He seems furious that a 15 year old Japanese school girl will become a Mafia boss when he had been struggling for years to be accepted. He was sure she'd be wimpy and pathetic.

But something unexpected happens; she beats him and as per Mafia rules he swears loyalty to her and she doesn't reject him. For the first time her brother learns what it is like to have someone accept him. Like a child he latches on to her, at first the girl doesn't know how to react but pretty soon she just sees it as part of her new crazy life. Gokudera is incredibly protective of her and Bianchi can't help but feel slightly jealous of her, not because of Reborn but because she has her brothers devotion and friendship and hasn't done anything to earn it while she his sister he treats like an enemy and can't stand to be in the same room as her. It hurts and fuels the anger she already feel towards the girl.

Then she meets her. Tsunayoshi Sawada is not what she expected. She thought that she would meet a snobby, arrogant, slutty, overconfident witch not the shy, timid and friendly girl who greets her. Still she tries to kill her, it wouldn't feel right to come all this way for nothing. But even the best laid plans go awry and she finds herself warming to the girl. Tsuna is clearly overwhelmed and under enormous pressure. When she has to decide between stabbing herself or watching her friends die Bianchi's heart goes out to her.

So she gets closer to the 10th gen boss and realises that she can't kill her. Not just because she has becomes friends with her (after a long conversation about how Reborn was only _hers_) but also because her brother adores his boss. It's not hard to see. He won't let anything happen to her and beats himself up if it does, his world revolves around her, in his eyes she can do no wrong. He also hates anyone who could become him and _Juudaime-hime _like Yamamoto. It amuses Bianchi to no end how they interact. It is clear they are friends, even if Gokudera will not admit it, and the rivalry between them pushes them to get stronger. Although he never shows it she can see he is grateful to the baseball player for being a friend.

Any negative feelings she has towards Tsuna disappear when she hears about the storm battle. Tsuna could have let her brother die or at least been seriously injured in an attempt to win the ring but she had stopped him, called out for him to stop. She cared more about him than her claim to the leadership of the Vongola. The Varia mock her compassion as weakness but Bianchi can see the strength that runs through the girls. A strength that only appears to protect her familigia and for once Bianchi can see why her brother protects the girl with everything her has.

Bianchi can tell when that admiration and adoration turn into something stronger. An emotion she is very familiar with: love. All the signs are there, she's not sure exactly when or where but she knows her brother has fallen in love with Tsuna. He blushes more and more around her, he wants to do everything for her and he seems to be stuck to her with glue. But the biggest give away is his jealousy. Any male within 2 metres receives a death glare and he lights a stick of dynamite in front of them. Even the other guardians aren't safe. He picks fights with them and hates to leave her alone with only one of them for company.

It gets to a point where Tsuna has to take him aside and give him a firm talking to. Bianchi just laughs at her naivety and innocence, anyone else would know what was wrong with her brother; the other guardians can see it, Reborn can see it (but then again he is perfect) heck even the cow brat knows it and constantly teases him about it. For someone with hyper intuition she is really bad at seeing the obvious.

Eventually however it's so obvious that she can't not see it. At first she is shocked, confused and a little scared. She confides in Bianchi who is thrilled that she has not outright rejected her brother, is she had their friendship would have soured, and listens to her concerns. She learns that the girl fears the consequences that would appear, that the friendship she shares with Gokudera will be spoiled if it doesn't work out and how she isn't sure she's ready for that kind of relationship. Bianchi listens and a smile forms on her face. The girl is so cute when she is flustered and it must mean that she harbours some sort of feeling for her brother.

So she takes on the role of the matchmaker. Silently pushing the two together, acting as a puppet master working behind the scenes. It works quite quickly. Tsuna begins to blush around him and he seems to have gained more confidence around her. When she is officially named the tenth boss he is the first one to congratulate her and the smile she gives him is different to the ones she usually gives; it is softer. Later Bianchi catches them embracing on the balcony and with a smirk she disappears into the shadows, pleased with her hard work.

It is not long after that he proposes to her. The ring is beautiful and she displays it proudly next to the Vongola sky ring. Bianchi decides it would be a good time to have a chat with her prospective sister in law.

"Hello Tsuna." The woman jumps aorund and offers her a big smile.

"Hello Bianchi it's nice to see you." She nods absently before her expression becomes more serious.

"Tsuna, you know my brother loves you right?" She asks plainly.

"Y-Y-Yes of course I do." Tsuna is embarrassed and her cheeks are now a vibrant shade of red.

"And do you love him?" A stuttered yes is her reply. She closes her eyes then opens them giving the girl a piercing stare. "I like you Tsuna, you're a good friend. But if I hear that you have hurt my brother then no power on earth will stop me from killing you."

To her surprise the woman only laughs and a smile returns to her face. "Honestly Bianchi if I had hurt him I'd probably kill myself. But I can promise you that I won't ever stop loving him." Bianchi stares at her seeing no lie in her eyes.

A smirk appears and she nods. "I'm glad he has you." Before spinning around and leaving one slightly confused Mafia boss behind.

The wedding is simple but perfect. When Tsuna appears dressed in white it seems like someone has replaced her brother with a statue. The two only have eyes for each other when the vows are spoken but each word is meaningful. When Tsuna throws the bouquets. Haru makes a charge for it bulldozing anyone stupid enough to get in her way. Bianchi herself made the food and a few of the guests have to leave from stomach aches, but to her credit Tsuna takes a bite to not hurt her new sisters feelings. Gokudera hugs Bianchi at the reception (she is wearing a decorated Venetian mask) and thanks her for coming.

Then things change. The millefiore family are hunting down the Vongola. Their men are being killed or put out of commission. The new weaponry of rings and boxes brings fights to a whole new level. The arcobaleno are destroyed. She cries for weeks, the whole time her family doesn't leave her. They support her until she is ready for revenge against that bastard Byakuran.

Tsuna is planning something she can see that and she can't help thinking back to that promise she got. The woman had never actually she said she wouldn't hurt Gokudera only that she would love him and that worried Bianchi a lot. Sometimes you hurt someone by dying and laving them a pain she now knows too well.

Then the unthinkable happens. Tsuna is killed. By Byakuran. Everything stops, the family's leader is dead with no successor. The Vongola have been beaten. But it is Gokudera she worries about. It is like all the life in him has been sucked out. When he first heard the news he walked around in a daze for days and didn't speak a word. Now he is almost frightening in his desire for revenge. She curses Tsuna for leaving him and for leaving a hole in their lives.

Weeks later when she returns to base she is greeted by an unforgettable face. She is back. Only younger, still only 15 years old. She has been sent from the past to fix the future. Some of the guardians have come with her and as she watches them all train she can begin to hope again. Reborn is back and she could weep with joy but she also watches her brother, her young brother who is loud, angry and noisy to everyone but his boss. They do not love each other yet but she can see the beginning of what will hopefully be a beautiful relationship. She wonders what her brother from this time said when he saw the past Tsuna, whatever it was must have been shocking for her because she is blushing slightly around her storm guardian.

She hopes that this Tsuna will be able to keep that promise.

Bianchi knows a lot of things, sure most of them are assassination techniques but she is very good at what she does, but there is one thing she is absolutely certain on is that love is the strongest force in the universe. Sure to some it may seem cliché and unrealistic but she knows it's true. What else but love could cause her rule-following father to have an affair? What else would transform her brother so quickly and radically? What else would allow Tsunayoshi Sawada to fight Byakuran and win? Nothing but the love in her heart. Which Bianchi hopes one day she will give it to her brother so that they can have their happy ending.

**AN: OK my 6th sky shot and once again thank you for all the reviews and support. This is for the people who requested Gokudera (there where a few) so I hope they enjoy it. I will try to do everyones requests just be patient with me please. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Yamamoto

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Yamamoto

The first time he sees her they are both only children. He is watching a baseball game being played at Namimori high school. He's a little nervous because he's skipped his own school to come and watch the match. But he couldn't help himself; baseball was amazing and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to play. The tree he was sat on gave shade and camouflage in case anyone turns and sees the 9 year old spying on the teenagers. His dad doesn't really understand why he likes the sport to be honest neither does he but when he watches it it's like a missing part of himself has been found. Now that may be a very deep thought for a child but it was true.

The game is going well and he finds himself cheering for both teams when he hears someone running along the path outside the school. Afraid the person will see him he crouches down on the branch and tries not to move. Then he sees the person; it is a young girl about his age. She is panting heavily and stops to catch her breath. She has brown hair pulled back in a plait and big brown eyes, she's quite small and thin. Something about her intrigues him and he leans forward. Unfortunately he loses his balance and falls out of the tree, right in front of the girl. She squeaks and jumps back her eyes wide with fright. That really hurt he thinks dazedly as he stands up, the back of his head is really sore. Seeing that he has scared the girl he waves his hand in a placating manner.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiles and she relaxes slightly but still looks quite nervous. He holds out his hand and introduces himself. "Hello my name is Takeshi Yamamoto, I'm 9 years old but I don't usually hang out in trees and scaring people."

She laughs a little and her shoulders drop. She has a nice laugh he thinks. He exhales when he realises that she doesn't seem to freaked out by him. Slowly she takes his hand in hers, he can't believe how small it is in his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto-san. I'm called Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Pleasure to meet you Tsuna-chan." She blushes a little but nods. He takes in the bag she is holding and her uniform. "Eh. Tsuna-chan do you go to Namimori primary school."

She nods. "Yes I do but I'm not a very good student, I don't understand anything so the teachers get annoyed at me."

"Ah don't worry about it. They yell at me a lot too. My heads usually up in the clouds so they yell at me a lot." She slowly gives him a smile. "So why were you running Tsuna-chan."

Her smile drops and she hunches forward slightly. "O-Oh umm I was running to school because I woke up late and I ran into this group of high schoolers. They got really angry and started to chase me. I think I lost them though."

There is a strange roaring in his ears and one of his hands clench. Those jerks! He doesn't get angry that often but when he hears what they did it was like something snapped. Tsuna is just so small and fragile, there is a weird feeling in his chest and he can't identify it. She looks up at the tree he had fallen out of.

"So what were you doing up there Yamamoto-san?" He blinks and smiles again.

"I was watching the baseball game. I love it."

"Really? I can't do sport so I don't know much about it."

The next few minutes he spends explaining the rules and basics of baseball. She seems interested which surprises him. He was sure that girls didn't like sport; at least not the ones in his class. (They avoided boys because they thought that boys had "cooties" he didn't know what a "cootie" was only that he supposedly had them) She wants to see the game so they head over to the tree and he helps her climb. She wasn't joking when she said she was rubbish at sport. Her foot slips multiple times and she gets tired easily but she keeps trying until she has reached the branch he was sat on. He admires that in a person.

So they watch the game together and Tsuna really gets into it: there is a big grin on her face and she cheers quite loudly. They both have forgotten about school. Of course the game ends and they get out of the tree; he climbs down, she falls out of it. Eventually they do get to school and are both scolded by the teacher but Yamamoto is happy because he's made a new friend. The two make plans to play together the next day but Tsuna is ambushed by some of the girls in her class on the way home.

They push her against a wall and Tsuna grips her bag with both hands hoping that they'll get bored of tormenting her and leave. The ringleader, Mei sneers at her.

"Listen here Dame-Tsuna, Takeshi Yamamoto is one of the most popular guys in school he doesn't need a loser like you hanging round him so stay away or else. Do you understand?" Scared she can only nod and the 3 leave cackling.

The next day she avoids him like the plague, because she's sure he agrees with the girls and doesn't like her anymore. Takeshi on the other hand wonders what he did wrong that pushed her away. Both feel very unhappy and Tsuna is even worse then usual at school.

Time passes and they move on with their lives. Sure they see each other at school but he's so preoccupied with baseball and she is too busy trying to avoid the bully's that they don't really speak. Yet neither forgets.

He is 15 when he really sees her again. When his life seemed to be about over she had pulled him back on his feet. The friendship that could-have-been all those years ago forms now. Only this time he can recognise that feeling; the desire to protect. Sure it may be just a Mafia game but some of those toys look dangerous. As he spends more time with her he realises what a special person she is and that desire to protect grows. He has very few true friends in his life, sure there are all the people who hang around him and compliment him but they aren't real friends and he used to find himself feeling lonely though it was covered by his smile.

Gokudera calls him an idiot for being happy and smiling but frankly he would rather smile than frown all the time. Still the teen is a good friend and is just as eager to protect Tsuna as he is, which instantly raises him in Takeshis' opinion. Although a lot of people call him stupid he is in fact very observant, for example he knows that Reborn won't seriously hurt Tsuna even though she thinks he's trying to kill her.

Their group grows. There is Haru and Kyoko, Haru is a bit over eager but seems to really want to be friends with Tsuna and Kyoko is very friendly. Then Kyokos' brother Ryohei joins, a very overenthusiastic but nice guy. 2 children and a woman have started living with her, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin. She seems tired form dealing with them but it's clear she cares for her house guests. Hibari is difficult to place but he has no problem if the prefect is going to join as long as he stops beating them up.

Then he is introduced to the sword. It is just like when he found out about baseball, like discovering a new part of himself. Each strike comes naturally to him and he knows this will become a huge part of his life. Then they meet Mukuro Rokudo and his gang. For the first time he has to fight seriously and he does, for Tsuna. When Ken goes to attack her he willingly sacrifices his hand to keep her safe. She is important to him. When Birds told them to punch her and then to kill herself it was the first time he felt hatred towards a person.

After that he sees how much stronger he has to become. One day she comes to visit him at his house. He opens the door to see her standing there looking torn and confused.

"Hello Tsuna. Is something wrong?" he asks. She tries to smile but he can see right through it.

"Yeah. Listen Yamamoto-san can we talk about something?" He steps outside and leads her to the garden.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" His voice is serious, whatever is bothering her he wants to get rid of or at least help her with it. She takes a deep breath but refuses to meet his eyes.

"During that time when we had to fight Mukuro you were h-hurt. Badly. It could have cost you your arm and I know how important baseball is to you-"

"Tsuna my arm is going to be fine." he tries to calm her down but she shakes her head.

"That's not the point. You got hurt because of me and I can't let that happen. You have the chance for a normal life and I don't want to take that away." She takes a breath but he covers her mouth with his hand.

"Tsuna, I want you to listen to me. Nobody forced me to go with you or for me to protect you." He thinks she mutters the word Reborn but he carries on. "I got hurt because I wanted to keep you safe. You're an important person to me Tsuna and I'm not going to let you get hurt. So no matter what you say or try to scare me let me tell you now that it's not going to work." He removes his hand and he smiles when he notices that her eyes seem lighter. She nods and realises that he's part of her family now and nothing can remove him especially not her.

Then the Varia arrive. Everything in his life is pushed back to focus on training and getting stronger. In his mind the only one suitable to be boss is the shy but strong girl who saved his life. It is possible that he is biased. The fight with Squalo is one of the toughest and best matches of his life, perhaps even better than baseball. But the feeling of joy is increased tenfold when Tsuna throws her arms around him and thanks him for not getting too hurt. This is why he follows her because she cares about her family and friends. When he sees Xanxus laughing at the other swordsman defeat he knows he can never follow someone like that. She wins of course but at the end is so exhausted that she collapses. It is one of the worst feelings in the world watching her fall to the ground in a faint unable to do anything.

He carries her to the hospital despite Gokuderas' protests about how he as her right hand man should do it and how that baseball idiot might do something perverted to juudaime-hime. Takeshi ignores him. The only concern he feels is for the girl in his arms. As he runs she snuggles into his chest and his feet freeze. She rubs against him and her chest moves up against his. Now he's a teenage boy it wouldn't be normal if one or two _thoughts_ flashed across his mind. His face turns an interesting red and he doubles his running speed. She is his friend, he tells himself though she does seem to fit into his arms.

After that he starts to notice things about her. Things that make him feel uncomfortable. Like how cute she actually is, how soft her skin is when she pats him on the back or gives him a hug, how she just seems to fit him. These are dangerous thoughts and he tries to keep them locked away. He succeeds until one day he goes round to Tsuna's house to work on some homework. Her mother sends him upstairs and he opens the door only to freeze. She is dressed in pyjama bottoms and tops her hair is wet from the shower. She apologizes for waking up late but all he can focus on is the way her clothes seem to stick to the feminine curves of her body and how the top is a little bit too tight around her chest. Flushing he tries to ignore it and pastes on his trademark smile.

So it carries on as they get older. During the trip to the future he can forget about his unwanted attraction and focuses on the job but when they are back it comes back full force. She has started to change and people, men, see that. For the first time he feels the bite of jealousy and the smile on his face becomes strained whenever someone tries to flirt with her. Sometimes he wants to get his sword out and drive them away from his boss (he wouldn't kill them only injure or maim).

Until one day he snaps, it has been 7 yeas since she saved his life and became his friend. He's back from a fight with Squalo, ending in another draw. Baseball is part of his past and while he will always have a fond spot for it he has not time for it as her Rain guardian. He stills smiles constantly and is friendly to everyone he meets but there is a darker side to him. The side that fights with everything he has, the natural hitman inside of him, the side that is tempted by his boss. She is very close to them all but lately he has noticed that she won't look at him as much anymore and she seems almost nervous around him and he wants to know why.

He steps into her office and she turns to face him. Tsuna. His boss. His friend. And the woman he loves. She may not be model like or picture perfect but to him she is and he would follow her to hell and back. She gives him a weak smile as he enters.

"Hello Yamamoto-kun I'm happy to see you're back." It annoys him that she doesn't call him by his first name.

"Tsuna, why have you been avoiding me lately?" She blushes and looks away. He steps closer until they are standing face to face. She blinks up at him.

"I-I don't mean to. It's just that I've been very busy lately." He frowns slightly.

"NO you've been avoiding me. Why? Have I done something to offend or displease you?" She shakes her head.

"It's not that." She whispers and he has to bend closer to hear her. She finally meets his gaze and he is staggered at the whirlwind of emotions swirling in them. Something in him breaks and before either of them realise what he is doing he kisses her.

Fire seems to erupt in his veins and he crushes her to him. The taste of her is amazing and he can't get enough. Her lips part underneath his and he takes advantage of it (being the hitman that he is). She digs her hands into his back and gives a moan of approval. Breaking the kiss they stare at each other. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, his hands pressing her to him like steel bands. She is panting and red faced just like when they first met.

He wonders if he should leave because now that he knows what she tastes of he will never get over her. She has trapped him. Then suddenly she is kissing him. For a second he is frozen in shock before his mind catches up and all he focuses on is the woman in his arms.

"Yamamoto." she whispers, her voice is soft and husky and he shakes his head.

"Takeshi. Call me Takeshi." He makes it an order and she smiles.

"Takeshi. I-I think I love you." He smirks against her skin and pulls her closer.

"I know that I love you." he tells her and soon their mouths are busy once again.

**AN: I'm nervous about this one because Yamamoto is one of my favourite characters and I wanted to do him justice. A few of you requested this pairing and I hope it was worth waiting for. Seriously thank you guys for the reviews. A couple of you have asked me to do sequels to some of the shots and I will give it a try after I've done a few more pairings. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Xanxus

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Xanxus

He should hate her. He should despise her for being so weak, for being everything he hates. He should want to kill her for taking the title that was supposed to be his. But just because he should doesn't mean he does.

When she sees him for the first time she is terrified of him. She knows she can't beat him, they both do. Throughout the ring battles she watches him. Watches as he laughs at his own mens pain, watches as he doesn't do a thing to encourage them. She sees it all. Funny how she doesn't hate him for it or blame him. It was how he grew up probably surrounded by the dark world of the Mafia. He never looks at her; as if she is beneath his notice, not worthy to be the tenth and not worthy of his attention. It doesn't bother her because she's used to being ignored it's a part of being _No-good Tsuna_ and she excepts it. All she wants is for the battles to be over with. Sure Reborn is training her and she can feel herself growing but deep down she knows she doesn't have the resolve to fight him and win.

Until the cloud match. Until she sees the broken body of the ninth sprawled out on the floor. Then something inside her clicks and she has the will to beat him. There is no way she will let him be tenth. Of course she still doesn't want to but she can't let Xanxus become head of the Vongola.

Finally they fight. So similar yet so different. Both heirs to the Vongola family boss, both fighting for something important to them, both of them are leaders people will die for and both fight with everything they have. But their reasons for fighting are completely opposite just like their personalities. But the scariest thing to Tsuna is that had she grown up in the world of the Mafia she could have turned out like him.

As their battle goes on he looses his cool and the power of his anger starts to show. She is quickly finding herself overwhelmed. But she doesn't quit. Not when so many people are depending on her. Not when she thinks about what happened to Lambo and how he let Squalo die for loosing to Yamamoto. She knows that he is surprised by her resistance but he only fights her harder. Then she uses her Zero Point Breakthrough. As the ice begins to encase him she can't help but feel sorry for him. The scars on his face are visible and she hates knowing that after her attack there may be more. For a second their eyes meet. His burning with anger, hers brimming with sorrow both full of pain.

The next hour passes in a blur as they learn the truth about his birth and once again her heart goes out to him. What must it have felt like? To be raised with your head full of dreams and an ambition only for it to be stolen away by someone you trusted. In that moment she can see why he did that to the ninth. She doesn't think it was right but she can understand. Just before she falls unconscious she meets his red gaze once more. Those piercing eyes are the last things she sees before darkness consumes her.

For a while her life goes back to normal or as normal as it can be. She knew it wouldn't last and she is right. They are sent to the future to battle a super powered psycho trying to take over the world and she sees him again. He's changed but also stayed the same. She can't help but feel glad that the Varia are still alive. Insane or not they are still part of the Vongola and their relationship at least seems to have improved some what. They meet at the final battle. Byakuran has been defeated and the arcobaleno restored. Her family is still alive and well but all she wants is to return home and get some sleep.

Shoichi Irie is about to send them home. Reborn is perched on her shoulder and the others have said their goodbyes. She looks up and they lock gazes. Every muscle in her body locks in place. The old fear starts to rise up until she realises that there is a difference. His eyes are still strong and hold the same arrogance but the anger, at her, is gone. Instead there is a mixture of loss and...longing? Before she can begin to understand pink smoke fills her vision and they are back.

It begins to effect her dreams and soon sleep becomes impossible. The questions are buzzing around in her brain and for some reason she can't let it go. Why would he look at her like that? She keeps it form the others and goes on with her life. After 2 years the Ninth asks her and her guardians to spend 1 week with the Varia in order to "improve their relationship" she guesses that means sort something out so that they can at least work together. Her guardians give a mixed reaction but agree mainly thanks to Hibari threatening Gokudera he will bite him to death he doesn't go.

Personally she is terrified but it is an order and maybe she can get some answers. The first day is not promising; Belphegor gets Gokudera angry and there is a lot of knives being thrown and explosions, Squalos' first reaction is to ambush Yamamoto with his sword and Levi tries to kill her by glaring and proudly wearing a flag saying he doesn't support the tenth. Lussuria is actually quite nice and she finds it easy to talk to the man, weirdly enough she also gets along with Mammon even though it will probably cost her the entire amount in her bank. They don't see Xanxus and she is glad, one can only be called scum and trash so many times.

The next day she goes for a walk round the area, Squalos' constant VOOOIIIIIs' are annoying her and hurting her ears. The forest is really quite beautiful. She releases Nuts and continues down the path. Her lion rests in her arms purring as she strokes it. They come to a clearing and she lays on the floor. Everything is just so peaceful and her eyes begin to close, Nuts yawns and stretches himself out across her chest. Slowly she falls into a slumber. The red eyes stare back at her and her dreams begin to turn black with blood and death. With a gasp she awakens only to meet the same pair of eyes in her dreams. He stands over her like some mighty overlord and her heart jumps to her throat. Her lying on the floor in a pair of dirty jeans and T-shirt is not how she wanted to see him again.

"What are you doing here trash?" His voice is just as cutting as it was during the ring battle and she winces.

"I-I wanted to take a walk and got d-distracted. Guess I was pretty tired." He snorts and turns away. She pushes herself off the ground and Nuts makes a noise of protest. He gives another snort as he glares at her lion.

"That pathetic animal is your box weapon?" Her cheeks colour and a frown settles on her face.

"Yes he is. Do you have a problem with that."

"The boss of the Vongola shouldn't carry a weak creature like that. But it fits its owner." She scowls and he actually looks amused at this. She has had a growth spurt and now comes up to his nose.

"Nuts is actually very strong in battle."

"So you say but that thing in your arms is not a lion scum." She glares and he points beside him. "This is a lion." Her eyes follow and she sees the huge white lion standing beside him. It's huge and powerful. Nuts takes one look at it and tries to bury into her arms.

The lion approaches her and strangely she isn't scared of it. As far as she is concerned her fight with its master is over with. Slowly she reaches out a hand and strokes its head were Nuts likes to be stroked. It gives out a purr and becomes putty in her hand. She gives a laugh hit is just a slightly bigger version of Nuts though she can sense the dual energy of sky and storm running through him.

"He doesn't seem that scary." She looks up to see him glaring at her but there is confusion in his tone.

"Bester doesn't like anyone. He growls at most of the scum here and tries to eat that sword idiot a lot. What the hell did you do?" She blinks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe he just likes me." He shakes his head and walks away.

"Try not to get lost again princess." the nickname is spoken with contempt but at least it's an improvement.

The lion licks her fingers and leaves. A small smile appears on her face. Their first meeting alone and she's still alive. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all. When she gets back to the castle Lussuria sweeps her off her feet to go shopping for the big ball tomorrow night. He somehow wrangles Mammon into coming and it is one of the surrealist moments of her life. She merely nods her head as her arms become full of clothes only for Mammon to take them away as they are too expensive. It is quite fun watching them argue, similar to Gokudera and Yamamoto. She feels pleased that Mammon won't die in the future.

Finally they settle on a strapless purple dress that stops below her knees and has a slit down the sides. Lussaria makes her promise she'll wear it and that he can do her hair and make up. It is very hard to say no to the smiling man. Mammon just tells her to deal with it.

She sees the liger again and just like before it seems to enjoy her company and petting. She fails to notice the sharp red eyes watching her every move. She speaks to it about nothing and absently strokes its fur.

The night of the ball comes and the Ninth has arrived to make sure his successor is still breathing and to see his adopted son who he does still care about. Her guardians are scattered across the room though Hibari seems a little too close to Chrome then normal. Reborn is sat on Bianchis' lap and she is feeding him and the Varia are thinking of ways to make it more interesting.

Her stomach is a bundle of nerves she has never worn anything like this before. What makes it worst is that because it took so long she has to go in alone. Her hair has been straightened and some of it has been pinned into a fancy bun with the rest falling down her back. The corset underneath seems too tight and the tall strappy heels feel weird after wearing trainers. She swallows and fingers the necklace she wears it is a simple chain with the Vongola crest. Taking a deep breath she steps into the hall. There is a silence. She looks around to see everybody focusing on her. This is her first really public appearance to the Vongola and she tries to look dignified as she walks down the stairs, which she can do thanks to Reborns training.

She is swept up in a whirlwind of activity as people introduce themselves and compliment her on her appearance. She tries to remember as many faces as she can. Gokudera says she is the loveliest in the room and then glares at anyone who says the same. Her guardians hover round her as men seem to swarm her and more than one leaves with a bleeding nose or black eye. Slipping away she stands at the side watching the couples dance across the hall.

"Tch. I don't know why you put up with that scum." She turns and looks at him. Dressed in a plain black suit she admits to herself that he looks handsome despite the scaring, if anything they add to his image. She smiles slightly.

"Someone has to and if I'm going to be boss I'll be dealing with people I don't like."

"Thought you didn't want to be boss?" She smiles and looks away.

"I didn't but 2 years ago I had an experience. I realised that the boss is the one with the power to change. I want to try and change it for the better."

"The Mafia has been the same for hundreds of years the only thing that changes is the weaponry. One boss can't change that."

She smiles brightly at him and he looks a bit taken aback. "Maybe not. But I can try." He looks her up and down and she feels a blush start to rise in her cheeks. She crosses her arms and looks away. The music becomes slow and she groans as she sees a number of males turn to her eagerly. An idea forms in her head as she looks at Xanxus.

"Dance with me." He stares at her as if she's gone crazy.

"What?"

"Look I really don't want to dance with any of them but I don't want to appear rude (he shakes his head again) I can't see my friends anywhere so will you please?" She holds out her hand and he takes. But instead of taking her to the floor he glares at the men hoping to dance with her and drags her out onto a near balcony.

"Waa! What was that for?" She cries as he yanks her outside.

"I don't dance princess." He states and leans against the wall. "But if you want some privacy now is the time to enjoy it." She shakes her head and turns to stare at the sky.

"You didn't have to glare at them."

"I could have shot the trash." She laughs again, even though she shouldn't.

"I don't know how you see the world Xanxus." her voice is quiet in the night.

"That's easy. In this world only the strong can rule, they have to look out for themselves, there is no place for kindness or other useless things. Only trash and scum have them and that makes them weak." She spins around and walks up to him.

"But I beat you." The 4 words that she should not have spoken come out of her mouth and she doesn't feel sorry. His scars begin to show and he backs her up against the wall.

"Say that again princess and you'll be very sorry." She bites her lip and meets his angry glare with an even stare, after all she's seen and heard he doesn't frighten her.

"I beat you." He growls but she doesn't back down.

"Bad choice princess." His mouth crashes down on hers. Her eyes widen with shock before closing as pleasure takes over. His kiss sets her body on fire and she pulls him closer. His hands pin her to the wall and he holds nothing back. Dominant. Strong. Controlling. Everything she is not but she accepts it all and wants more. He breaks it and stares at her with those red eyes that frightened and intrigued her so long ago.

"I'm not going to stop so if you don't want this start running or find someone to stop me." She stares at him before a slow seductive smile spreads across her face. She leans against him and whispers into his ear.

"A Vongola boss runs from nothing." He snarls and cages her in his arms. He jumps form the balcony upwards towards the bedrooms.

* * *

He never tells her he loves her, not even on their wedding day. The ninth thanks her for caring for him and her father bawls his eyes out and clutches her to him. Of course her guardians don't approve but there is nothing they can do and they slowly accept it after threatening him with a painful death many times. The Varia are stunned and when he tells them who he is marrying even Squalo is silent. Lussuria helps her plan the wedding and she can't help but think that he should have been born a girl. It is perfect for her but he still doesn't say it. How ever there is a new rule in the Varia: if anyone talks badly about the tenth boss AKA Xanxus's wife then they will be shot and beaten up very badly. It takes time but they do warm to her, even Levi and he makes a new pledge to protect his beloved boss's family.

He doesn't have to say I love you because she feels it every time he touches her.

They fight at times but it usually ends in them both lying naked on the bed with her muttering "I'm still mad at you" into his shoulder. It isn't long before there is another edition to their odd family. She becomes pregnant. Hormones are not nice. Not only is she a pregnant woman with a difficult husband but she is also the head of a Mafia family. She wonders how Daniela (Vongola Otavo and the mother of the ninth) did it.

It brings out her anger and someone is seen being punched down the hall at least once a day in the final few months. Xanxus doesn't make it easier by practically locking her in the headquarters. She knows he is just keeping her safe but she wants to knee him in the groin.

Finally it is over and as she sits up in the hospital bed she breathes a sigh of relief. Before the doctors hand her her daughter. Then all she feels is love. Love for the tiny child in her arms. The baby has black hair but big brown eyes. She gurgles and takes in the world. When she hands her over to Xanxus it is the first time he actually looks nervous. He takes her gently, hands that have killed and caused pain now cradle his child with care and love.

The visitors pour in. Though she nearly has a heart attack when Belphegor starts juggling knives around her daughter. Reborn watches over the newborn with a protectiveness she rarely sees in him. They name her Karina. As she watches the fiercest men and women in the Mafia coo at her daughter all she can think is that she fears the time when Karina is a teenager and she can meet the idiot stupid enough to try and date her. She can just see the bloodbath.

He squeezes her hand under the covers. Let the pretty girls have their normal men, the boys next door type she didn't want someone nice, gentle and sweet. She wanted someone masculine, tough and strong. They are complete opposites yet she wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN: OK so a little longer than usual but I'm quite proud of this one. I may try and do a threesome next time. What do you guys think about lemons? Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Colonnello & Reborn

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Colonnello + Reborn

There has always been a rivalry between them. Since they had met both had been struck with the need to outdo the other, even though Reborn hid it better than Colonnello. Despite this they were friends, well comrades would be more accurate and there were times when they would put their competition aside for the greater good. It was strange how similar they were, both were strong fighters who showed their enemies no mercy, they both possessed a sharp wit and tongue and they were both merciless teachers. Whenever they met the desire to battle and compete was very strong and each would try to top the other.

They annoyed each other: Colonnello thought he was a stuck up, overconfident and arrogant hitman who overestimated his strength, Reborn thought he was a cocky, loud-mouthed idiot who didn't know his place.

It was one of the few things that was normal in their lives. Neither of them had wanted the curse but had accepted it as part of their duty, one for his boss and family the other for his teacher. It had taken awhile but they had eventually settled into their roles as arcobaleno. It was a consolation to Colonnello that Lal would turn human over time and he never regretted his choice to take her place.

It was all fine. Until _she_ entered their lives.

Reborn met her first. He was assigned to her as a tutor by the Ninth in order to turn her into someone worthy of being Vongola tenth, but first he was allowed to check her out and access if she had any potential. His first impression of her was not promising: clumsy, stupid, weak. Not a great starting point. He could have walked out and told the Ninth that there was no way this girl could be the tenth gen boss. The Ninth would have accepted and searched for another successor. But he didn't because when he told her that he was sent to train her to be a boss something had flickered in her eyes; the desire to change. A willingness to improve herself. So he had taken her as his student.

At first their hadn't been much of a change but he had found plenty of amusement in torturing the girl and manipulating her. Why should he care? She was just another assignment. However there were times when she smiled, truly smiled that he felt a twinge of regret that he would be the one to take that innocence away from her. That smile reminded him of Luche. But he pushed it down and got on with the job. He helped (forced) her to gather a family. He was quite impressed at the amount of potential in them except for the stupid cow.

Then they went to Mafia land and Colonnello met her. He wasn't impressed either but he put it down to Reborn's lousy teaching skills. While the two old rivals fought she sat there with big anime tear tracks running down her cheeks. It was a slight shock for Tsuna seeing someone like Reborn and the fact that they both wore pacifiers did not escape her. As the left the island she caught sight of a white bird flying above them making sure they weren't attacked. A laugh escaped her at the thought of a tiny baby protecting them, even though she knew he was very skilled, and she waved at him from the deck. Bemused he waved back and she smiled again. At least until Reborn jumped on her head and told her the training was going to get harder (Colonnellos taunts had apparently struck a nerve) and she spent the rest of the trip complaining.

Then had come the fight with Mukuro and for the first time Reborn felt pride for his student. She had beaten a cunning and strong opponent who should have won easily. Later that night when she had crawled into bed she had turned to him.

"Thank you Reborn." She whispered. He had blinked at her with those black eyes and turned his head,

"What for?" She gave a wistful smile and pulled the cover up to her neck.

"A month ago there would be no way that I could do that. For the first time in my life I didn't feel useless. It was nice." She shut her eyes and let sleep overcame her. Once again the hitman felt guilt swirl around him. She was thanking him for turning her into a fighter. He reassured himself that she had only stepped up to fight in order to protect her friends.

People are drawn to her. They are drawn to the warmth in her eyes and her smile. If she can't fight to protect herself then they will protect her. Reborn can already see them as guardians standing over their precious boss. There is a problem he is beginning to get attached, just another thing he must hide from everyone.

The Varia had been a pain. When he had seen what they had done to the Ninth he had wanted to put a bullet through Xanxus's skull. Colonnello had come to train Ryohei, a favour that Reborn had called in. At first he was going to stay at Kyoko and Ryoheis house but they were having some work done. So the blonde arcobaleno had ended up staying with Tsuna.

Now Reborn expected her to treat him with same sort of way she treated him; a kind of distant awe mixed with fear and respect. But no. She seemed to have forgotten that he was a highly trained warrior. When Colonnello had looked up at her with those bright blue eyes and asked if he could stay, she had just gone aww and started to hug the rain arcobaleno to her chest. The former COMSUBIN member had looked over at his fuming rival and given him a smug smile. Oh yeah. There was a new competition.

Tsuna was blissfully unaware of the conflict she'd started so wrapped up with the Ring battles. But Reborn and Colonnello would compete over who could get the most attention. Reborn would suddenly appear and jump on to some part of her body, or somehow manipulate her into carrying him. He fully exploited her weakness for cute things. Of course it was all secondary to her training. They never let it distract them and Reborn did admit to himself that Ryohei had improved a lot.

At Tsuna's house Colonnello was usually with her. Surprisingly he found that he enjoyed her company. She wasn't nearly as tough as Lal or some of the other women he'd known but she wasn't a pathetic air head either. She could be quite engaging in conversation and it was nice for him to just relax with someone. His past wasn't nearly as bloody as Reborns but he still felt uncomfortable about his time as a normal human and didn't speak about it. But he found himself opening up to her slightly and she took it in stride occasionally laughing at his descriptions of Lal training him. In return she told him about her life before Reborn and shocked herself by coming to the realisation that her life was actually better since Reborn had shown up on her doorstep.

Her bond with Reborn grows to. The training is much more focused and intense but she goes with it, as she knows that ultimately she will have to fight Xanxus, no matter what the outcome of the other fights. He finds himself feeling worried for her; Xanxus is a man more likely to eat his foot then show mercy. He admires her fortitude though and believes in his student.

They both hate being put on the sidelines but know it is necessary. 2 pairs of eyes remain fixed on her as she fights with everything she has. When it finally comes to end they both can't help but feel some relief that it is over.

Colonnello is about to leave her home when she calls out to him.

"Colonnello-san." He turns and Falco lands on is head. She has bandages on her arms and legs but somehow has dragged herself out of bed.

"What is it kora?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a green band. It's just like the one he wears except his is tattered and needs repairing. She smiles and hands it out to him.

"I got this for you. I-I couldn't help but notice that your headband was getting quite worn so I bought this. I know it's not much but it's a way of thanking you for all your help. I don't think that Ryohei-san would have beaten that guy without your help." He takes it and she gives him a short bow. "Also, thanks for talking to me over the past few days. It was nice to just do something normal for a change. Even though you probably got bored by my constant talking."

He looks at it unsure of what to do or say. He's not used to gifts or big brown eyes staring at him with such open kindness. He manages a small smile and folds it up.

"Thank you kora. You better make sure that idiot keeps training you, you're going to make a good boss one day."

"I told you I don't want to be in the Mafia!" She crosses her arms and glares though on her it looks more like a pout. He laughs and leaves, finding that he will actually miss the girl.

Reborn knows that she trusts him now. Her manner around him is much more respectful and her complaints go down during training. One day he disappears for the day only to come back and find a frantic Tsuna searching for him. She yells at him for making her worry then hugs him. He didn't realise how important he was to her. Seeing his rather stunned look she smiles at him.

"You're a part of my family to." He should not be so pleased about that.

The whole mess with the ten year bazooka shakes her. When she sees the world all she feels is shock but when she hears that the arcobaleno are dead there is pain in her chest. She is still dependant on him for advise and help. Still just a student. Once again they grow closer and she learns about his past the one he tried so hard to keep hidden. She asks questions she shouldn't but he finds himself answering her.

As she watches Byakuran disappear in the vortex of her sky flame all she can feel is a numbness; it is the only way she can fight.

Reborn knows that there is something wrong with her. There is a defeated air around her and it worries him. But he stays quiet waiting for her to talk to him. One day he wakes up and she is gone. Everyone panics, even Hibari looks worried. There is fear in him but he hides it. Later they get a call form the Ninth. Apparently she has gone to see the world and the Mafia. Alone. Timoteo tells them that she felt like she had to do this but that she would return. Gokudera wants to send out a search party but Reborn stops him. He knows this must have been a hard decision for someone who loved being with their family and he will respect it. So he trains the others. Strangely enough after that he doesn't hear from Colonnello again.

Not for 2 ½ years. Then she returns. At first they can only stare at the woman in front of them. The gawky, still changing adolescent had been transformed into quite a beautiful woman. But what shocks him is the baby sitting on her shoulder.

"Master!?" Ryohei yells and points at him. "What are you doing with Sawada-chan?!"

Tsuna laughs. "Calm down Ryohei-san. Colonnello-san has been travelling with and training me." Black eyes flash.

"He has has he? Was there something wrong with me?" She turns her gaze on him and he feels exposed before her. His student has changed.

"Not at all Reborn. In fact I tried to leave him behind but he was persistent. I didn't want to hurt any of you it was just something I needed to do." He nods but keeps his eyes on the baby on her shoulder.

Colonnello knows that Reborn will probably shoot him but he doesn't care. He had forced Skull to temporarily take his place at Mafia world in order to travel with her and it had been a good choice. It had been the most fun he'd had in ages. Unfortunately, he'd found himself falling for her. How couldn't he though? She was soft, gentle and kind but also protective and strong willed. He knows there is a huge age difference and that he will never be free from the curse but it happened and all he could do was keep it hidden. It wouldn't be fair to her. He hates leaving her with his rival but he knows she cares for Reborn so lets her go. For now.

She resumes training with Reborn, only now it is very different. She isn't afraid of him anymore and just smiles at his threats, Her skills have improved and when they spar she comes very close to beating him. She taunts him later calling him an old man. He shoots but she just dodges. The smile is back and he knows he better be careful. But she makes it so damn difficult. It shouldn't make sense she is nothing like the woman he is usually attracted to; experienced, dangerous killers but he is and his child body frustrates him.

She never has a boyfriend her guardians are way too protective for a suitor to even get near her. She's pure and untouched.

She's there when the curse is broken. Uni found a way so that they can shift from infant form to adult but she needs Tsunas' flame so it can be done. The two bosses stand hand in hand and mix their dying will flames. The arcobaleno are encompassed in a glow and feel their bodies changing and stretching. When he next opens his eyes he find he can actually look down at her. She smiles and states that she is glad she can help. He looks across and meets a pair of blue gaze. They both know how the other feels, and now the stakes have gotten higher.

Tsuna is surprised by her reaction to their adult forms; Verde still scares her and Mammon is as grumpy as ever, she is shocked to see how much Fon resembles Hibari. Skull looks the same if bigger. But when her gaze is drawn to the final two her breath catches in her throat. Sure she knew they'd be different but she didn't expect them to be so...handsome. She tries to keep down the blush rising in her cheeks when she realises that she has let both of them sleep in her bed. The seemingly innocent moments seemed very different now.

What's worse is that she likes both of them personally as well. Reborn is her trusted tutor, she knows more about him then most people ever will and the one who turned her into someone worthy of being a boss. Colonnello is her travelling companion the one she could spent all night talking to and who protects her as fiercely as her guardians.

Over the next few weeks she finds that she keeps running into them at every turn. How could two men be so different yet both capture her heart? It isn't fair. She takes them both aside one day and tells them to forget her, tell them to find someone better to care about. Colonnello takes her chin in his hand and forces her to meet his gaze.

"No can do Tsuna, way too late to be telling us to look elsewhere kora." His eyes are deadly serious and she feels her resolve buckling but how can they expect her to choose?

Once again proving that he can read her mind Reborn speaks. "You don't have to. If the loudmouth next to me is willing to compromise I may agree."

"Loudmouth eh? Your insults are getting worse kora." He flashes a grin but then turns back to the miserable looking woman. "I don't usually share. Especially not with Reborn." He closed his eyes and looked at her. "But I-we aren't going to put you in that situation kora."

A slow smile spreads across her face and her shoulders loose their tension. Hesitatingly she gives them each a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. A thought struck and she spins around a cheeky smirk on her face.

"You know what? I wonder which one of you will get my first kiss?" She's thrown down a challenge. Raising an eyebrow she returns inside.

It's been 5 years since then. Colonnello was the one who got her first kiss but Reborn was the one who left a hickey on her neck. They still fight and argue, mostly over her, but they put up with one another for her. The person who could see the men behind the infant bodies. She also learns that jealousy can be a dangerous emotions when the boy who sent her a rose for Valentines Day was shot at repeatedly. He didn't speak to her again. Anyone else who was interested in the Vongola heir soon found 1 or 2 gun(s) pointed at them.

Rain and Sun. Usually unable to be in the same sky except on rare occasions when they light up the sky with a rainbow. She was theirs.

**AN: Warning I may not be able to update every day from now on but I will try for at last once a week. Lady in the sky will take a bit longer than usual because I've got a lot going on. This was requested by schyra and The-Twilight-Tenshi, hope I did a good job. I may put a lemon in the next one but I've never wrote one before so it may be terrible. A couple of requests for sequels to chapters or different POV. I will do them I promise. It just depends on my inspiration**


	10. Xanxus 2

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Xanxus 2

She infuriates him, everything about her should make him angry but doesn't. His first impression of her was a weak useless teenager who had disrupted his rightful position. Then the battles started and he was completely convinced that she was pathetic. Her defeat would be quick and then he could finally become the tenth boss of the Vongola. What he didn't expect was that she would fight back. The timid scum he had first seen had disappeared and the girl he was fighting was holding her own. He could feel his anger growing and the scars across his face began to appear. Why wouldn't she die?

Then she had used zero point breakthrough and for the first time during the fight he felt a flash of fear. He could remember the old mans face as the ice encased him, it had been painful. There was no way he would go back to that icy prison. But she had; the cold had trapped his whole body. Just as his world is about to go dark he meets her eyes and is shocked by the sorrow in them; just like the old mans and he wants to scream at her to look elsewhere. Mammon had been able to free him but they had learned the truth. He mentally cursed that bastard swordsman for revealing what he had. It was over, she had beaten him. As usual the anger swelled inside of him and he wanted to shoot someone or at least let his flame out. She looks at him again. Everything within him stills, becomes quiet and seems to focus on her. What the hell is going on? She falls unconscious and the calmness disappears leaving only a vague sense of confusion.

He doesn't see her again for years. Squalo just bitches about wanting to fight the sword brat, Belphegor has found a new hobby, filling the new recruit Fran with knives, Lussuria is Lussuria, Mammon is out cheating the trash out of their money and Levi is building a shrine in his room when he gets the news. The ninth is sending Sawada and the rest of her useless family to spend a week with them. When he firsts get the news he shoots at the telephone leaving a small crater in the room and just yells at the rest of his subordinates the words trash and scum come out of his mouth a lot.

He doesn't greet them when they arrive; why should he put effort into welcoming the person who stole his destiny? But the rest of them do. When Lussuria bursts into his office raving about how cute she is and how he wants to drag her around a shopping centre he just raises an eyebrow and ignores the colourful sun guardian. Seriously how much could she have changed in 2 years?

On the second day he has to get out of his office, one can only throw something at Squalo so many times before it becomes boring. He takes his box animal and heads to the woods surrounding the mansion. He can vaguely make out the psycho price taunting her storm guardian. He mentally shrugs their names aren't really important. Bester walks beside him and growls at anything that moves. The lion is just like him, it has a grudge against almost everything. Suddenly Besters' ears perk up and the creature turns his head to the left. He frowns and turns to see what he has heard.

There is a light purring noise, similar to a kitten. He went to see what the noise was and stops when he enters a small clearing. There is a figure lying on the ground and it's her. The person he really didn't want to see only she's different. Her hair is longer and is spread around her head on the floor, her body has finally stopped changing and he grudgingly admits that she does look better. Her face has matured and was rather pretty; her lips were a soft pink colour and her skin was flawless. She was taller and the clothes she wore showed off her long legs and slim frame. He stared unblinking down at her sleeping on the ground. There was a small cat creature in her arms and it was curled up on her chest like a child. That must be her box animal. The anger he should feel for her doesn't appear

She isn't sleeping peaceful there is a frown on her face and she is restless. Deciding to wake her up he nudges her with his foot. Her eyes slam open and she sits up with a gasp. Those eyes are just the same; big brown eyes that belong on a child. Still they do make her face pleasing to look at. Frowning at his thoughts he stares down.

"What are you doing here trash?" His voice is sharp. She should be back in the castle "improving" her relationship with the Varia not taking daytime naps in the middle of the forest. Stupid woman.

"I-I wanted to take a walk and got d-distracted. Guess I was pretty tired." She stands up and the wimpy cat rolls off her and actually meows.

That pathetic animal is your box weapon?" Her cheeks turn red and a spark of anger enters her eyes

"Yes he is. Do you have a problem with that?"

"The boss of the Vongola shouldn't carry a weak creature like that. But it fits its owner." She is actually

scowling and he smirks. The woman couldn't be threatening if she tried. It was a wonder she had been able to fight him. Maybe that's why those brats fought so hard for her she couldn't even _appear_ strong.

"Nuts is actually very strong in battle." Yeah and Mammon loves giving to charities.

"So you say but that thing in your arms is not a lion, scum." The insult automatically comes from his mouth. He points at Bester. "This is a lion." The cat takes one look at it and jumps into her arms practically shaking. He sneers. The Bester goes to her. He feels a little apprehensive, after all if the loin kills her he won't find out why she doesn't anger him. But all she does is reach out a hand and stroke it. In seconds the intimidating beast has been turned into a pile of goo.

Outwardly the scowl stays in place inwardly he I reeling. Bester is a reflection of his own personality but he was purring at Sawada like a house pet. What did it mean? Maybe it was the same reason as to why he never felt that burning anger around her. But anger is what he is, it's a huge part of him. Now that she is crouching down he can see her figure more easily she's all curves and softness. Nothing like the women he knew. His red eyes trailed over her form and something sparked inside him.

"He doesn't seem scary." Her voice is soft and effects him in a way.

"Bester doesn't like anyone. He growls at most of the scum here and tries to eat that sword idiot a lot. What the hell did you do?" She shrugs and he wants to shake her. Can't she see how impossible it is; that Bester likes someone.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes me." Exactly and that was the problem. He stares at her again. Tsunayoshi Sawada has changed in more ways then one. Her eyes still hold that innocence and hope but the naivety is gone. The _woman_ in front of him has seen things, things that normal people only have nightmares she has seen the darker side of the Mafia, which he lives in. But she is not afraid, whatever fear she has of him has gone and she stands straight under his gaze where most of the trash would cower or look away. Which means that he can't call her scum any more because she's moved up. She's still fragile though and weak, someone to be protected.

"Try not to get lost again princess." He turns and walks away trying to get the image of her out of his head. Out of the corner of his eyes he see Bester lick her fingers and walk away. Traitor.

For the next few days she is stuck in his head and that annoys him so he uses Levi and Squalo has target practice. Bester is moping, actually sulking. If he had known the animal would be this much of a pain he wouldn't have got the damn thing in the first place. He watches her; the way she interacts with his subordinates and her own, how at times the smile on her face seems a little forced and when she uses the training room. That is interesting.

Her skills have definitely improved but she still hasn't got that fighting drive. The ability to fight without reason, she only gets strong when one of her guardians is threatened. All this passes through his mind but all he can focus on is the way her body bends and moves when she is fighting; graceful. She is breathing hard and her chest rises and falls each time. He can't turn away and as he watches her a certain part of his anatomy stirs. He curses and leaves furious at himself. She's his enemy everything about her should make him hate her not give him a...He shakes his head off and goes to take his bad mood out on the first person he comes across.

A ball. Why did the old man have to throw a f****** ball? He hated them. He throws on a suit and goes into the hall, he sticks to the wall and glares at anyone foolish enough to come close. His eyes scan the room not finding the person he's looking for and his mood worsens. If he had to come then why didn't she?

The doors open and his eyes turn to see which new fool has come to join them. It is her. He bites back a groan if he had thought watching her train was painful this was pure torture. The dark purple dress compliments her pale flawless skin and the slits down the sides highlight her legs as do the shoes. It shows off her curvy figure and chest. The woman looks like she just steeped out of a mans fantasy. As his eyes drink her in he knows that he has to have her. Has to at least taste her before she goes. It's not like she's his first. Hell she's as different to the women he sees as white is to black. She's pure.

But he's not the only one to think so. Within seconds she is surrounded by men and he wants to shoot all the bastards right through their skulls. Now that he's decided he wants her he'll be damned if he lets anyone near her. Luckily for the trash her guardians drag her out and act as a barrier between her and them. He smirks when he sees her slip away and moves to join her.

"Tch. I don't know why you put up with that scum." She turns around and smiles. Her eyes widen at the sight of him in a suit and he thinks he sees a little colour in her cheeks. A flare of amusement shoots through him. When she tells him that she will change the Mafia he snorts but she is so sure, so hopeful that a part of him believes she just might.

Then she asks him to dance. Maybe the arcobaleno had hit her one too many times on the head. There is no way he is going out on that floor and dance with her. Another idea enters his head and he grabs her hand. Ignoring her noise of protest he drags her to one of the balconies and shoves her outside.

"Waa! What was that for?" He shrugs.

"I don't dance princess. But if you want some privacy now is the time to enjoy it." She laughs and scolds him about his behaviour he snorts and dismisses it. He tells her about the world, about his world and expects her to cringe and leave him.

"But I beat you." The words come out of her mouth and any control he has goes up in smoke. It's true the female in front of him had beat him and now was winning again with. He growls and corners her against the wall. He knows his scars are fully showing but she doesn't flinch or look away.

"Say that again princess and you'll be very sorry." his voice comes out as a growl because if she does he will have to prove her wrong, prove that he is the stronger one.

"I beat you." she enunciates each word with that soft voice of hers and he snaps.

"Bad choice princess." Is the last thing that he can spit out before he attacks her mouth with his. The need for her roars in his ears and he feels like the world is burning. She responds beautifully and lets him take what he wants. The taste of her sets his blood on fire and he knows that nothing will stop this. He must have her.

"I'm not going to stop so if you don't want this start running or find someone to stop me." But he knows that no-one will stop him. She leans forward and her voice comes out in a husky whisper.

"A Vongola boss runs from nothing." A snarl is all that comes from him and he lunges into the air with her in his arms. Upwards towards the bedrooms of the mansion.

* * *

**WARNING LEMON AND M RATED CONTENT START HERE**

Once inside she latches onto him and he ravage her mouth. A fierce surge of possession washes over him knowing that no-one else would have done this to her. His tongue sweeps up the flavours of her mouth apples, sugar and syrup. Delicious. She breaks off for air but he starts licking her neck planting soft bites as punishments for breaking off the kiss. She lets out a moan and her fingers dig into his back.

They finally reach the bed and he throws on it. His eyes take in the sight of her flushed cheeks and gasping. Before she can say anything he's on top of her marking her neck with bites and tasting her skin. Her eyes widen as the unfamiliar sensations pulse through her and she can feel an ache deep inside of her.

He kisses her again while his hands begin to stroke her curves and he can feel her shudder. Angry at the barrier of clothing he rips the dress off her ignoring her muffled protest. She couldn't have said anything anyway his mouth was on hers again. He breaks it off to stare at her. The corset she wears pushes up her breasts and he wonders what they look like. Her fingers fumble with the ties at the back. Impatient he use his flame to burn her underwear off, making sure not to hurt her. She sits their nearly bare in front of him but doesn't meet his eyes afraid what he'll think.

Beautiful is all he thinks before he grabs her for another kiss again. His hands stroke her breasts and a whimper escapes her. He props himself up and kisses a trail down to her breast she shivers as he bites the sensitive skin but all she can feel is an overwhelming pleasure. But through her daze of lust she realises that while she is almost naked he is still in his suit. Her hands reach up and yank his shirt open and she greedily takes in the sight of his bare chest; scarred from battles, there isn't an ounce of fat on this man. She runs her hand over the skin feeling a surge of pride as the muscles clench under her touch. It amazes her at the effect she has on this man. Doing the same as he did she gets rid of his clothes with her flame and gives him a pleased grin when he stares at her. Any sense of triumph is blown away as they touch skin to skin. Her hands run over his body marvelling at the strength of his body.

His hand cups her between her legs and she jerks at the unexpected touch. She is so wet, so ready for his touch. He plunges a finger inside and her womb spasms. He withdraws and settles for stroking her skin. He needs to be inside of her. With a growl he props himself up on the bed and forces her to meet his gaze. She gives a barely perceptible nod. He positions himself at her entrance and groans. He knows this will hurt her, but he swears to himself that she won't regret this. He may be an asshole but he knows how to treat a woman. With a single thrust he is inside of her and his senses scream with joy. She is so ward. So tight. He can feel her wince and whimper as the pain pierces her but she doesn't let go of him. She won't break. He gives her time to adjust, drawing on every shred of self control he has he remains still. She looks at him.

"I won't hate you Xanxus, I ache for you." The sound of his name on her lips is so sweet and he has to hear it again. He buries himself in her and she lets out a gasp of pain and pleasure. She is trapped in a cyclone of feelings and sensation the only thing that exists is her and this man. His hips start to move and the pleasure builds. There is a strange feeling inside of her and it grows and grows. Her inner muscles begin to clench and she can feel herself reaching a peak. With one final thrust she snaps. Screaming out his name she comes apart underneath him as the orgasm rocks her. She closes her eye riding the wave of pleasure. He comes soon after yelling out for her.

She feels boneless and sated, the nerves in her neck are raw and she still on a high from what they have just done. With a sigh she wraps her arms around his neck.

When she cam apart in his arms he had known that he would keep her. There was no way he was letting her go. He smirked as he thought of all the things he could teach her and do to her and if some bastard dared to try and take her from him they would suffer the consequences.

**LEMON AND M RATED SCENE OVER**

* * *

He loves her. They both know it and she loves him. Words were never needed because they showed it whenever they came together. His men just stop and stare when he tells them he's going to marry her. For once there is silence before an explosion of curses, cries of yay and someone crying. He watches as she takes the role of boss and any resentment is washed away by pride and that knowledge that his child will be the eleventh. (any other candidates will be gotten rid of) Though he'll never admit it he loves it when they fight because the sex afterwards is always more violent and fuelled by passion after, she will grumble at him after but they both know that she won't leave. Neither will he.

She becomes pregnant and it is not a happy time. There is an enemy family on the rise and everyone wants to keep her safe and she rebels against them. No-one messes with an angry pregnant woman who is not only the wife of one of the most feared men in the Mafia but also boss of the Vongola. Only her guardians and his dare to go near her.

When she goes into labour he is getting rid of some trash in the city. Squalo yells to him over the battle that he's about to become a father. The fight is over in seconds. When he gets there he can hear her screaming. It is the first time he feels fear for her. Then he sees her. Karina. His daughter. Tsuna is smiling at him, tired but healthy with a baby in her arms. She passes her over to him and as he holds the tiny child he realises that there are two things in the world he would give up everything for, his wife and child. The rest of the family gather round her and he can see Mammon floating toys around her head.

Red eyes meet brown and a faint smile can be seen on his face.

**AN: So my first attempt at a lemon and Xanxus POV of the skyshot. Next one will be a different pairing. Right I'm going to go on a trip soon so I may not update for a week and a bit. But until then I'll try and update again. Please read, request and review.**


	11. Dino

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Dino

She is his little sister. She has been since they first met and she punched him for assuming she would be a boy. It was strange really how she was just like him when he was younger: useless, weak and completely determined to not be a Mafia boss. Clearly she hadn't realised who she was dealing with. Reborn wouldn't stop until she was a good successor to the Vongola family. She's just a kid really. He becomes fond of her and tries to do his best as the senior student and her big brother.

Soon he can see the effects of her training. Like with him Reborn is ruthless and at times cruel, but his methods work. Slowly she is improving and the family she has gathered is quite strong. When the Varia arrive he can see why the ninth chose Xanxus as his heir. The man is strong, merciless and ambitious. However, it is Tsuna who he wants to see as the next boss even though her compassion is her biggest weakness it is also one of her biggest strengths and he would much rather have that then the man who cares for no-one but himself.

So he agrees to train Hibari, well train may not be the right word. Kyoya Hibari is definitely one of the strongest people he has fought and if Romario hadn't been there then he may not have been standing their watching the sky battle. When Xanxus starts to toss her about like a rag doll his hands clench and he was fighting instead of her but that is not the way of the Mafia. Only the strongest can take on the title of boss. Yet against all odds she wins and by using the secret technique of the first Vongola boss no less. She manages a tired but triumphant smile before exhaustion finally wins and she collapses on the ground.

After her trip to the future he still sees her as a little girl. As someone he has to protect and watch out for her. But she's changed again. There is a hint of steel in her eyes and she carries herself like a boss should. Despite this she still adamantly refuses to accept her destiny and he can't help but admire that. He had given into his fate much sooner. His visits become shorter and the time between them longer; he does have a family to run and recently there seem to be a lot of problems for him to sort out.

There is an inside joke among the Cavallone family that when the boss is clumsy around a woman with his subordinates around then she is his soulmate. It had happened to Dino's father, his grandfather, his great grandfather and his grandfathers grandfather...well you get the picture. Dino didn't believe it for a second, he was sure it was just a coincidence, beside there were tensions growing within the families and rumours of conflict. He didn't have time to find his perfect match nor did he want to. A woman would just be too complicated right now. That still didn't stop the women he met try to trip him up or cause him to fall around his men. Each time he would tell them that it was just a silly rumour, but they still continued.

It is shortly after his _"meeting" _with Katya (daughter of a Russian family boss) that he sees Tsuna. He is going to meet her at the airport, it will be her first visit to Italy and he has volunteered to show her around before she goes to see the ninth. He waits in the airport trying to wipe from his memory some of Katya's more overeager attempts to convince him that an alliance between their families would be an excellent idea. He suppressed a shudder and turns to glare at Romario who is trying to cover his laughs with a cough, trying but failing.

"Dino-san!"

He smiles as he hears her voice and turns to greet his little sister with a hug. Only for his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. His mind struggles to make sense of what it is seeing. There is no way that the woman in front of him could be Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yes she knew his name and they had the same smile but it just wasn't possible. Was it? He did some math and realised that Tsuna would be about 20 now and the person did look that age but still. She was small, only coming up to his shoulders but there was a presence around her that made you take notice, she wasn't stick thin but had plenty of curves to make up for it, her chest wasn't too big or small and her skin was very pale. His eyes trailed over her face, big chocolate eyes and a pair of pink lips that were formed into a large smile. Her hair came down to just above her shoulders and flicked a little when she walked.

All rational thought seemed to have slipped from his mind and he just stood and stared and stood and stared some more. She frowned and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dino-san are you feeling well?" she asked with concern. She really wanted to explore Italy but if he was ill then she wasn't going to force him to do it.

That seemed to snap him out of it and he managed to stutter. "T-T-Tsuna?"

She smiled and nodded her head still a little confused at her big brothers behaviour. Shaking himself he grinned and stepped forward to hug his **sister**. A fact which he had to remind himself of. But as he does his foot slipped out from under him and he crashed to the floor. His men fall dead silent and just stare at him in shock. They all know what that meant. Romario wipes a tear from his eye, it has finally happened. He turns to stare at the tenth Vongola boss. She has crouched down and looks very concerned about his bosses clumsiness. She has no idea what it means.

"Dino-san are you sure you're well? You're never clumsy around your subordinates." She offer him a hand and he takes it still stunned at what happened. His eyes look up to meet hers and something just clicks. He grasps her hand and pulls himself up, very aware at how her hand fit in his. He can just feel his men string at them, so does she.

Tsuna gulps at the stares directed at her, Dino's men are looking at her with...adoration in their eyes. _What has just happened?_ She wondered Flustered she lets go of his hand.

"I have to go get my luggage." She turns and practically runs away. Dino just watches her. Then he turns to his now grinning men.

"I know what you guys are thinking and no. It's not true just a stupid rumour. Besides he's Tsuna. My little sister and future boss of the strongest Mafia family in the world. Not to mention her guardians would destroy me if I tried anything." he argued. But they all knew that he was just making excuses. He makes a promise to himself that he will treat Tsuna exactly the same as always. As he walks off after her, Romario just shakes his head.

"Exactly like his father."

Dino tries to do as he promised, he really does. But as he shows her around he can't help but feel something odd when she's around. Her personality is exactly the same only much more mature and wiser. He enjoys spending time with her and learning about her life, he laughs at her sense of humour and likes the fact that she doesn't laugh at his clumsiness. Every time he returns to his house his men will just raise an eyebrow and smile at his protests that he feel nothing but friendship for her. He still trips around her though.

On their last day before she has to talk to the ninth he takes her to one of the best parks in the city. She grabs his hand and tells him she loves it. The blue summer dress fits her figure perfectly and when she smiles he finally admits to himself that perhaps it wasn't just a myth or story. She takes his arm and traces his tattoos with her finger.

"You've never told me exactly why you got these."

It isn't really a question but he answers it anyway and she gets to learn about his life. They talk for hours and the sun begins to set. With a yawn she leans against him and closes her eyes.

"Thank you Dino." He blinks.

"What for?"

"For allowing me to feel like a normal person for a bit." There is a silence between them. "I know that I'm going to be the tenth boss, though knowing my luck someone is going to try and kill me again, I accepted it a long time ago. I still don't want it though, not when it puts everyone I care about in danger. So it's nice to do something nice and that doesn't put my life in danger."

He could understand that. So he takes her hand and leads her back to the apartment that she's staying at. Just as she's about to walk inside he grabs her and spins her around to face him. Her eyes were wide with shock. His hands are tight on her arms but they don't hurt her. He moves forward and kisses her. She goes numb for a second completely confused at his behaviour. Then she relaxes and just enjoys it, fully trusting him not to hurt her. He breaks it and steps back, wishing her a goodnight he walks away. Only to spoil the effect by stumbling onto the road a as car passes by. His last thought before he blacks out is that she tastes of pears.

After her talk with the ninth she goes to visit him at the hospital. She shakes her head at the cast on his leg and sits down in a nearby chair. When Romario comes to visit he sees her lean over to kiss him on the cheek. He smiles. It just shows that you can't fight fate, he was so going to rub it in his boss's face (very respectfully of course).

Eventually her family do find out and it is the worst few weeks of his life, especially as they all think he seduced their young boss with his "womanising charms" since when had he been a womaniser? All right so there had been a couple of girls but nothing serious.

Gokudera tries to blow him up constantly, he can't open his mail without it exploding and to make it worse the storm guardian is very intelligent and resourceful which he uses to make his life miserable. He realises it is a lost cause to try and convince him that he's worthy of Tsuna.

Yamamoto was much more subtle with his disapproval. He would take Dino aside and threaten him very seriously if he did anything to make her unhappy. He also assists Gokudera in some of his assassination plots.

He had to run for two days straight with Ryohei chasing after him. The boxer yells out some of the EXTREMELY painful things he will to do Dino if he catches him. But after two days he claps him on the back and tells him to look after her.

Lambo is eight but still acts like a brat. He screams and tries to kill him but the attempts are weak and pathetic so the cow takes up every second of her attention and pulls faces at him behind her back. Tsuna told him how possessive the brat could be about his mamma.

Hibari. Well. He has to hide in an underground steel plated bunker for two weeks. Let's leave it at that.

As for Mukuro and Chrome. He has to sleep under heavy hypnosis to stop them messing with his dreams. Well Mukuro more than Chrome but even the timid illusionist threatened to fed him to his own horses if he upset her boss in any way.

"It's just their way of showing they care. I care about them all." She explains while bandaging up her boyfriend's arm.

"Well could you tell them to lay off the murder attempts at least?" she smiles and kisses him. Then the past few weeks don't seem so bad. They still don't like him and it would take a while for them to warm up to him.

They both agree that they will not let their relationship interfere with their families. She will have nothing to do with leading his family except when she called on them as allies and he would have no power in the Vongola except as an allied family boss. They do marry and it is soon known throughout the Mafia in order to stop any potential suitors. Dino is a pretty laid back boss but he won't stand for anyone to try and take his wife from him.

Unfortunately, they don't get much time alone, their families come first, they have to. It was the burden they both carried and understood, though she tries to save as many lives as she can. But when she is lying in his arms on their bed she feels safe and happy, she can be a normal woman in love with her husband. His hand strokes her stomach and the child inside her.

**AN: I'm back! Lady of the sky will be updated soon I hope. I'm not sure how this one turned out but I hope you like it. 91 reviews and over 6000 hits!!! I'm flattered and extremely grateful at the response to this. If it's not as good it's because I spent 24 hours on a coach driving through Europe without any sleep. Hope you enjoy this. It was requested by a couple of people.**


	12. Hibari

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Hibari

Tsuna released a sigh as she sat down on the sofa. When she had come to the future this was not what she had expected: her family hunted down like dogs, the arcobaleno dead and the heavy shadow of oppression that had spread across the land. They were going to attack the Millefiore family base tomorrow and try and find Shoichi Irie. She had been training with Lal Mirch and Hibari-san to try and harness the power of the Vongola ring. Her hand clenched into a fist as self doubt assailed her. From what she had seen the Millefiore were nearly unbeatable if the future her couldn't beat them then how on earth was she supposed to? She was 15, yet she was expected to lead a Mafia battle that could cost the lives of many, it was a burden she didn't want. It was clear from the training that she wasn't strong enough, so why did her friends believe in her? What was so special about her that made them follow her?

She leant further back into the sofa. What made it worse was that Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan had somehow been dragged along too. They were completely innocent and defenceless, she couldn't bear it if something happened to them because of her. Hopelessness and despair welled up inside of her, why did this have to happen?

"Your break is over Sawada-san." She straightened up as the cold voice pierced her thoughts. She knew that voice. Every person at Namimori knew that voice. She turned to stare up into the grey eyes of her cloud guardian, well her cloud guardian ten years into the future. The honorific had surprised her at first, she must have done, or will do, something big to earn his respect. Maybe she finally let him and Mukuro fight. She bit back a smile. If she did that they'd probably destroy half the town, then Hibari-san would bite them all to death.

She held a great deal of respect for him. Sure he frightened her to death at times, well most times, but she was in awe of his strength. Tsuna knew that he was probably the strongest of all her guardians but he held himself apart from the others. She understood that as the Cloud of the family he was independent and held himself aloof from the rest of them, but it saddened her slightly, she would've liked to learn more about him. Realising what he said she stood up and brushed her jeans.

"Sorry Hibari-san, let's go back." He does nothing but turn and walk back to the training room. Just like the Hibari from her time would do. It was nice that some things didn't change. Only he was stronger here which was expected. Another thing that puzzled her was why her past guardians had come with her, surely the future ones would be stronger. Her group were still just teenagers and should have been dealing with acne and parents not life or death battles. Her previous thoughts returned and she didn't see that Hibari had stopped. With an oof she walked into him. When her head cleared she blushed a bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm so s-sorry Hibari-san." She knew that he hated physical contact unless it was a fight or Hibird. His relationship with the bird baffled her to no end.

"What's on your mind?" She blinked at the question, momentarily stunned that he would ask that and not threaten her.

"N-nothing." She lied, eager to put the incident behind her.

"You could never lie to me Sawada, so what are you thinking?" He turned his head back and looked down at her. There was a genuine curiosity in his eyes and...worry? Her mind was still in a daze so she blurted out the truth.

"I was thinking about why we were brought here. The future me is stronger and better, right now I'm still just Dame-Tsuna who can't do anything. So why was I brought here to save the world? Why me?" She took a deep breath and continued. "Why does everyone seem to think I can do this? What if I can't and they get hurt?"

At the end she couldn't look at him, sure he would be sickened by her weakness. The hand on her cheek was so unexpected that her entire body froze. Slowly her head was raised until she was once again staring into his eyes.

"Stop being stupid Sawada-san. You may not be as strong as my boss but you will be. The woman that I respect does not doubt her actions or skills, she fights for her family. You are better than this. The rest of those herbivores believe in you for a reason." If Reborn had just announced that she could have a day off she could not be more shocked. Hibari was trying to soothe her doubts?! Maybe this really was some sort of twisted parallel world. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly. He let her go and carried on down the hall. As he went she though she heard him mutter "and so do I" under his breath.

His words sunk in and she saw that he was right. There was no point in worrying right now, all she could do now was trust in her tutors. With a slight smile she followed after him. The interaction between the two did not go unseen; Reborn stepped out of the shadows with Futa behind him. The hitman's eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed.

"What was that display about Futa?" The man gave a smile and watched the brunette enter the training room.

"So it hasn't started yet in your time?"

"What hasn't started?" Futa chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry I can't ruin the surprise, besides we have more important things to worry about." Conceding that the ranker was correct Reborn went to see how Gokudera was getting on. But he would remember the look on the older Hibari's face. There hadn't just been worry.

_

* * *

_

He really wishes he could bite Genkishi to death, the idiot is very loud and annoying, but it is up to his younger self for that to happen. So he closes his eyes and waits to be pulled into the device. There is a bright light and a tunnel, he can see his past self being pulled forward as he gets pulled back. He meets the teenagers gaze and says only one thing.

"You better protect her." Then all he sees is a light.

_

* * *

_

Tsuna wasn't sure if her brain could take much more today. Apparently Irie-san was on the side of the Vongola and he came up with a plan to defeat Byakuran with the future her and the future Hibari. A plan that involved bringing their past selves forward with the Vongola rings so that they would be able to defeat him. As the others fussed over Ryohei's arrival she turned to Hibari, once again he was standing apart from the others, he was the on her future self had confided him. Him. Not Yamamoto or Gokudera but Hibari. Why? Why would she trust him more than the others? He felt her gaze on him and looked at her. His eyes still reminded her of steel but she could see a little of the confusion that she felt in him. Her mind went back to the conversation she had had with the older Hibari. How and When had their relationship changed and by how much?

How close did you have to be with Kyoya Hibari so that instead of threatening you he boosted your confidence?

_

* * *

_

It is time for them to return. The restored arcobaleno and the herbivore with the red hair and glasses were going to send them back to their time. His eyes flicker over to the female herbivore. Tsunayoshi Sawada. She is the most confusing being he has ever met. Most times she was just another weak herbivore who was the part of the crowds he so hated yet there were times when she became very strong: the ring battles and more recently beating Byakuran. What was it that gave her the strength to win against her opponents?

He had never laid a hand on her. He did have some morals and he wouldn't harm an innocent women or a weak one. If they did fight he would beat her easily. He usually just ignored the weak ones. So why had his future self ask him to protect her. The confusion he felt made him want to bite something to death. Hibird landed on his shoulder and began singing again.

It was a rule of his to not let anyone in. Bonds with people were a weakness that could be exploited and he enjoyed being alone. So how had she become important enough for him to want to protect her? Once more his eyes turned to her. She was talking with the smart herbivore with glasses again, there was a large smile on her face and for the first time in a while her eyes were free of worry or any other negative emotion. Those eyes, they got to him, did something to him that he couldn't explain.

They were heading back, the world became a whirl of colours and there was a strong pulling sensation on her body. Then the world froze. He was surrounded by black and he couldn't see the others. Instinctively he brought out his tonfas in a defensive position. Was this some trick or had they been betrayed?

"You can put them away Kyoya, no-one is going to attack." The females voice appeared from nowhere. The use of his first name shocked him greatly. He could hear footsteps come towards him and out of the darkness a figure emerged.

"I apologize for the shock, but I wanted a bit of privacy with you." His eyes widened as he recognized the person. The woman was slightly taller than him, her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her neck and she had an attractive face. Despite the differences he could see that this woman was or would be Tsuna Sawada. She smiled at him, a very friendly and kind smile, a smile that was never directed at him.

"My, my I've never seen you so quiet Kyoya. I never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless. Though there was that time on my birthday when..." She broke off and smiled at him again.

"You are Tsunayoshi Sawada." He said it as a statement calm and collected, though his mind was racing. She nodded and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"We don't have much time." She looked at him with serious eyes. "Not long after this things are going to change Hibari-san. There will be a lot more fighting and struggles that the younger me won't be able to face alone. She is going to be drawn further into the Mafia world, and she will need help, your help." There wass a pause.

"Why me? Surely the other herbivores are better suited for helping her."

She smiled again and leaned closer. "Maybe, but at her...my time of need when the world was crashing around me and I felt like I was drowning you were the one who held me up. You were the one I could always depend on, my rock in the sea. Even now I depend on you as the strongest of my family." She sighed and lost herself in old memories.

"You were so stubborn, so determined to keep me at arms length that I nearly gave up trying to get close to you." A small smirk appeared on her face. "But I succeeded. I realise that this must seem unbelievable to you but all I ask is for your support in the years to come. Will you give it?"

Once again he is trapped by a pair of brown eyes, eyes that are pleading for him to say yes. Not fully knowing why he nodded his head. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Kyoya." She leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. His eyes widen but already the world is unfreezing and the woman was fading from sight. The next thing he sees is Namimori Middle School, from the present.

_Meanwhile in the future_

Tsuna opens her eyes and sees the fake coffin she had used spread out in front of her. She really did feel bad about involving her past self and her family in this but it was necessary. One thing she knew as a boss was that the necessary decisions weren't always easy but they needed to be done.

She smiled when she thought of her conversation with the Kyoya from the past, he was still handsome then and he had seemed so confused about what was going on. A pair of arms circled her waist and she was pulled against a strong male body. She leant back and relaxed in the embrace.

"I see that the past me was able to keep you safe."

"Of course he did. I never had any doubt in that." His eyes went to the coffin and the arms tightened.

"Don't pretend to die again. If you do that I may have to bite you to death." She looked up into his eyes. He must really have not liked seeing her fake death. She turned around to face him.

"I had to do it."

"Next time get someone else." His reply was so simple and straight forward that she laughed a little.

"So what did you think of the past me?" she asked. He smirked and bent his head down lower.

"A herbivore definitely, but with the potential to become strong." She pouted a little and his smirk broadened.

"I wonder if they'll get together?" She wondered.

"I decided you were mine very early on. You confused me so I had to learn more. It will happen, I always get what's mine."

She cocked am eyebrow. "Yours eh?"

"Yes, and if any one tried to take what's mine they will be bitten to death." She smiled as she remembered some of the unfortunate men he had made it very clear to (violently) that she was his. A jealous Kyoya was a very pissed off Kyoya. But she loved him, especially when he got possessive around her (It always made the sex more exciting) . Her engagement ring gleamed on her finger. People always asked her why she loved such a dangerous man, the answer was simple; he was never a danger to her, he protected her and cared for her in his own way. Kyoya Hibari was a difficult man to understand but he was hers.

His mouth crashed down on hers and she melted in his embrace. God how she'd missed this. His mouth began to trail bites and kisses down her neck and she groaned her hands digging into her back.

"W-we should get back to the others." But even as she says that she presses further into him. There is a small house not far from here and she thinks they can make it.

"Probably. But I want you now." She grins and knows that he will win. She wishes luck to her past self because it isn't easy falling in love with Kyoya Hibari, but it is so worth it.

**AN: OK I won't update for a few days because I have got to do a lot of work. I hope I did Hibari justice in this. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you have enjoyed this latest sky shot. I will only write a pairing if I think I can come up with a decent story for them so keep requesting and I will try to do them.**


	13. Squalo

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Squalo

In one universe Tsunayoshi Sawada was a 15 year old student who attended Namimori Middle School. He lived a normal life, but he was completely useless at everything. Then one day the master assassin called Reborn had arrived on his doorstep to train him to become the next Mafia boss. Tsuna had gathered a family and had to overcome many challenges, including battling the Varia. This was just in one of the worlds, there are parallel worlds were fate played out a little differently.

_Vongola Headquarters_

The Ninth boss of the Vongola was sitting in his office; the Bovino family had offered an alliance and although the family was small some of their weapons were very strong and effective. He was considering the proposal with great thought and was nearly at a decision when the door slammed open. He looked up with a frown.

"I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed. What is the meaning of this?" His eyes took in the sight of the two people kneeling on the floor and recognized them as members of the CEDEF. The man looked up and Timoteo was momentarily shocked at the sorrow in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"We are terribly sorry for the intrusion Ninth but this was an emergency." Timoteo put down the proposal and gave the two his full attention. If this was about CEDEF then why wasn't Iemitsu giving him the news? His hyper intuition wa telling him that something was very wrong.

"Speak." he ordered. The CEDEF wouldn't get involved unless in times of crisis.

"Yes sir. An hour ago an assassin hired by some, currently, unknown family planted a bomb in the house of Iemitsu Sawada." Timoteo froze. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. The kneeling man swallowed and clenched his fist.

"The bomb went off and killed Iemitsu and his wife, Nana Sawada." He watched as the Ninth covered his face with his hands, the woman had been completely innocent and Iemitsu had tried so hard to keep her safe. It was a tremendous blow for the family and a very personal one for the Ninth, Iemitsu had been a close friend and an excellent leader of CEDEF. Then the boss looked up.

"What of the child?" he asked, almost fearing the answer. The second person, a woman, looked up and there was a slight happiness in her eyes.

"Thankfully, Tsunayoshi Sawada was shielded from the blast. Iemitsu used his last seconds to save his daughter." Timoteo's shoulders sagged in relief, at least the whole family hadn't died.

"Where is she now?"

"The five year old is currently being held in our base in Japan."

"Bring her here. I want Tsunayoshi Sawada standing in front of me by tomorrow. She must be protected."

"Yes sir!" The two stood and left the room. Finally Timoteo let a tear run down his face for his lost friend. His mind turned to the girl, he had met her once and what he had seen in her was promising. She could be the next Vongola boss, a women boss was rare but not unheard of (his mother was the first female boss of the Vongola) but she would have to be trained earlier then planned. The bomb was clearly not just to kill the head of CEDEF but also one of the tenth boss candidates, the girl would have to learn how to survive. There was a weight in his heart, knowing that Iemitsu had wanted to keep her away from the Mafia until she was ready but that was no longer an option. Out of the window he saw Xanxus walking along the front path. Who knows maybe she would be a good influence on him.

_The next day_

As he had asked standing before him was the small form of Tsunayoshi Sawada, only she looked different since he'd last seen her. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was pale, she hunched in on herself and tried to make herself as small as possible. He felt sorry for the child. He approached and knelt down to her level.

"Hello Tsuna-chan. It's good to see you again." Frightened brown eyes rose to meet his, there was a hint of recognition in them.

"Y-Your the m-man who came to visit d-daddy." Her voice was quiet but echoed in the large room. He nodded and gave a smile.

"Yes that's right. I was a friend of your fathers." She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

"H-he's gone now and so is mummy, aren't they." He sighed, but knew he had to tell her the truth he could already see her hyper intuition developing. It was astounding in one so young.

"I'm afraid so. Some very bad people didn't like your father but I promise you that you'll be safe." She sniffed again but nodded. The two CEDEF members stood as guards at either side.

"You promise?" She asked and he looked into her eyes and said:

"I promise."

_2 weeks later_

Tsuna wasn't sure what to make of her new house, it was a lot bigger than her old one and she kept letting lost though Oregano and Turmeric would always find her. She liked them and they were very nice to her but she missed her mummy and daddy. She could still see their faces in her nightmares.

Today she was walking in the gardens, it was one of her favourite places. She was chasing a butterfly and actually felt a little enjoyment. Unfortunately she didn't see where she was going and bang! She stumbled onto the floor. Her bum hurt and she had scraped her knee, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She blinked and looked up to see that she had ran into a boy, a teenager. He had dark black hair and red eyes that burned with anger. She instinctively curled away from the scary boy. He glared at her and she began to speak.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. I was chasing that bu-butterfly and it kept flying away so I ran after it and bumped into you I'm really sorry." She stuttered out. He just looked down at her with a disbelieving gaze.

"You were chasing a butterfly? Why would you do something as pointless as that?" She blinked up at him.

"Because it's fun." The butterfly passed in front of him and quick as lightning he reached out and grabbed it.

"Doesn't seem like much fun to me." He stared at the insect in his hand and it just looked so funny that Tsuna couldn't help herself. A laugh bubbled up inside of her and she burst out in giggles. It was the first time she'd laughed since the incident and it felt good.

Xanxus stared at the laughing girl in front of him. Nobody ever laughed at him, who was this girl. Strangely he didn't feel angry at her. There was something different about her. She looked up at him again all traces of her earlier fear gone.

"I like you." She announced. "What's your name?"

He just looked down at her and a slow smile spread across his face before saying. "Xanxus."

_10 years later_

She had grown. As he had said the ninth had trained her and she was now an excellent fighter and could use her dying will flame easily. Reborn had been called in and she had bonded very easily with the hitman. The Ninth was sort of a grandfather/uncle person to her and she loved him a lot, her affection for him was only rivalled by her affection for her Xanxus. He was her big brother and she looked up to him a lot, as for him no-one would look at her the wrong way or else; he was very protective of her. The CEDEF members where next and she loved hearing stories about her dad. Despite it all she was still able to maintain that innocent aura but looks could be deceiving and she was a smart and strong fighter.

When the truth about Xanxus had come out she had been shocked. She had searched for him and found him fighting the Ninth. Horrified she got in between the two and yelled for them to stop. Xanxus's bullet had just missed her. She had hugged him and begged him to not carry on with what he was doing. Tears had run down her face, she couldn't bear to lose another member of her family. After what seemed like ages he lowered his gun and said he would stop. Although his relationship with Timoteo had soured he still cared for his sister. She would be the next Vongola boss but the Varia would be under Xanxus.

That had been the first time Superbi Squalo had laid eyes on her. He had thought for sure that Xanxus would be defeated but the actions of a girl had stopped everything. Just who was she.

He met her the next day. She had stuck out a hand and thanked him for looking after her brother. Said brother had snorted but the glare directed at Squalo told him that if he laughed he'd suffer a lot of pain. He laughed anyway, and promptly had to avoid a lot of bullets. The girl, Tsuna, laughed and just shook her head and he was confused again. How could someone involved with the very heart of the Mafia laugh without a care in the world.

He saw her a lot, she was the one they called whenever they couldn't calm Xanxus down, which happened often. He would speak to her and he was amazed at how naïve she seemed, and she was always smiling. Even when he called her trash she smiled.

She was an unofficial part of the Varia. Lussuria loved to dress her up and share girl talk (whatever the hell that was), Levi worshipped her as the boss's sister, Belphegor liked her because she could match his mind games and Mammon liked her because she was rich but also because she didn't judge. Hell she didn't judge any of them. That was what drew them all she didn't care about the blood on their hands because to her they were family.

A very protective family who got rid of every bastard who looked at her pervertedly, there were quite a few. Xanxus wouldn't let any guy near his sister and neither would they. Squalo wasn't sure why he liked her. All he wanted was to be the best swordsman ever. Caring for someone was never a possibility until he met her. But every time she smiled, every time she spoke or laughed a little of his hardness melted. Even though it was a crappy cliché she was the light in the dark world of the Mafia.

One time he had come back from a mission. There was blood on his hands and his sword felt heavy. The hit had been necessary and he had carried it out flawlessly but he had caught sight of the man's children's faces and it had struck something. So he was sat on his bed staring at his hands, they looked so red. She had come in with a bowl of water. He had looked up and she had walked over. Without saying a word she had washed his hands, silently offering comfort and he needed it. She soother his mind, kept him anchored stopped him drowning however the hell you wanted to say it. After she'd washed his hands she stood up and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll always be here to help you wash the blood off." She may not like it but she accepted it as part of her life. They were a family and stuck together.

Then the bastard Ninth had sent her back to Namimori. They had all protested knowing what had happened in that godamn place. Xanxus was furious and so was Squalo. What if something happened to her?

"She needs to gather her guardians." That had stopped them. "You may be close to Tsuna but she needs to find her own family."

"VOIIIIIII! That's stupid we're more than enough for her." The old man shook her head.

"No you are Xanxus's family and she needs her own." Xanxus had slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Alright old man but once she's gathered this family we get to test the scum. Whoever protects my sister better be pretty good." The Ninth had agreed and 2 months later they had gone to Japan. When they arrived she had nearly flattened Xanxus with a hug which she then gave to each of them.

"Who the hell are those freaks? Why are they hugging Juudaime-hime?" Squalo was being hugged at the time and he lifted his head up to glare at the speaker; a wimpy looking teen with dynamite in his hands...scary.

"Now, now I'm sure they're just friends of Tsuna's." His eyes travelled to the speaker. A black haired teen with a stupid grin on his face and a sword on his back. He sneered inwardly, that was the one he would test. She had turned around and explained to the idiots who they were and told them who the idiots she had chosen were.

The tests begun and some of the brats gave a decent challenge; Xanxus nearly lost to that Hibari brat and Lussuria did lose to the loud boxer guy. He lost, the smiling baseball freak had beaten him. They passed the test. He felt like the Varia were losing something special and they were.

Before they left she had come to them and told them that they would always be her family no matter what. He would still miss her.

_3 years later_

Over the years she called but he didn't see her in person until she was 18, he was 25. She was coming back to Italy for a month with her family for training but he guessed the Ninth just wanted to see the girl he saw as his granddaughter. When she had entered their base he had been yelling at some new recruits.

A laugh had interrupted him mid-VOIIIIIII and he had turned to see her standing behind him smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit Squalo." Her smile was soft and he forgot why he was yelling. Time had been good to her and she had been turned into a very attractive young woman. The second that thought crossed his mind he erased it, it was dangerous to think about her like that, especially when there was a psychic in the building.

She was staying for Christmas. It was the normal Christmas complete with wine, presents and threats and fights breaking out. He had been standing at the window waiting for a chance to fight that idiotic baseball player again when she had come over. The green dress she was wearing showed off her figure and suited her. He had a horrible feeling that Lussuria had helped pick it out.

"Merry Christmas Squalo." She said.

"VOIIIIIIIII! What's so merry about it? That bastard prince has been annoying me all day!" She laughed again.

"Bel is just being Bel."

"He's insane." He argued.

"I think you're all a little insane but I still care about you guys." He huffed and turned away but she grabbed his arm. "Seriously Squalo, the Varia will always be special to me you and big brother especially." He paused and turned to her with a confused look.

"Why me?" She grinned.

"Because you're my friend and I made that promise to you years ago. You know that you can call on me if you ever need me to wash the blood of again."

"Rather grim for Christmas don't you think?"

"I thought it wasn't merry anyway." she replied cheekily. He scowled and she giggled again. He looked upwards an froze. Some fool had hung some mistletoe above the window. She looked up too. He suddenly wished he was elsewhere yet there was no where he'd rather be. She raised one eyebrow at him in challenge.

"I believe you know the tradition." Still he hesitated knowing he'd be a dead man after this. "Or is the shark afraid of a little tuna fish?" She mocked.

It was a shot at his pride and it hit, the woman knew just how to annoy him. He wasn't afraid of anything, least of all her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. She opened her mouth and received him willingly. Her lips were soft under his and he aught the taste of honey. It was very addicting. Her eyes drifted shut and she held onto him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!" They broke apart. She was breathing heavily and he looked a little red. He paled slightly as he saw the anger on Xanxus's face a fury that was mirrored on nearly every face in the room. "SHE'S MY SISTER YOU DEAD SWORDSMAN!"

"Ushishishi I'd start running if I were you." He would have yelled if he hadn't been heading for the door.

Tsuna watched as her entire family ran after Squalo leaving her alone in the room with the Ninth. He looked at her questioningly. She turned around to face the window in the distance she could hear loud noises and yells. She licked her lips and smiled. Who knew that a Shark could taste so good? But she really wanted another one.

**AN: I'm not sure how this turned out so please tell me. A couple of people requested this so I hope it didn't disappoint. I might be doing something similar to Valentines day next but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	14. Byakuran

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Byakuran

_How different would it have been if Tsuna had met him earlier than she had?_

Tsuna was 7 years old and shopping with her mummy. Her daddy was off working in Italy so it was just her and mummy at home. They were buying the weekly shop and Tsuna wanted to take a look at some of the toys. Currently her mummy was paying but Tsuna was bored, there was no one in the shop except for a bunch of old people and babies, and was suppressing a couple of yawns. There were a couple of kids playing outside but she felt too shy to go and join them. Usually whenever she tried they would laugh at her and call her names. Kids could be so cruel. Still she was so bored and her mummy had stopped to talk with someone. She groaned; adults always seemed to want to talk forever.

A car pulled up in front of the shop and the girl turned to stare, an old man in a suit stepped out of the front and opened the back door. She blinked as a young boy got out of the car. He looked a little older than her with white spiky hair and pale eyes. He stood out from the rest of the kids and she was sure that she'd never seen him before. The old guy came into the shop and began looking around, leaving the boy on his own outside. Pale eyes met brown, with a pane of glass in between. His face was stoic, like he was bored but trying not to show it. He stood like an adult and he didn't pay any attention to the children playing across the road. Realizing that she was staring at him she blushed and shook herself, now he would think she was stupid like everyone else! Yet his expression didn't change and he stared back at her.

Tentatively a smile stretched across her face. That seemed to surprise him and he looked left and right as if he thought she was smiling at someone else. She giggled and waved at the strange boy. Still looking a little unsure he waved back. Her smile grew wider and a small grin appeared on his face. Then her mum finally took her hand and walked outside, as they headed for home she craned her neck round and saw the strange boy still looking at her. She wondered who he was.

The next day she was at the playground, on the swing set, by herself. All the other kids were playing together in the field and though this one black haired kid had asked her to play she would rather be on her own. She pushed herself on the swings and hummed a song to the wind.

"You're that girl from yesterday." The voice startled her and she fell off the swings. Her knees hurt and her hands were sore. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and pushed herself up. A hand reached down to help her up. She raised her head to see that boy from the shop. There was a slight grin on his face and he seemed friendly enough, besides it would be rude to ignore him. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. His eyes flickered to her bruised knees and he frowned.

"I'm sorry for causing you to fall." He had a weird voice to, it wasn't bad just different. He looked a little upset so she shook her head.

"It's fine. I fall down a lot anyway. I'm clumsy." Now why had she said that? He laughed and she looked away embarrassed. Maybe he was like the others. He stopped when she turned away and impulsively grabbed her arm.

"Hey I'm sorry for laughing. I don't interact with people much, so I'm sorry if I offended you." He looked like he meant it so she nodded her head. His eyes lanced over to the swings and she noticed.

"Did you want to go on them?" She asked. He looked surprised at the offer.

"I've never been on something like that before." She gawked at him and this time he looked away. "I uh...I don't get out much." Taking pity on him she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the swings.

"Don't worry there really easy to play on. First you sit on them." He did so awkwardly, not entirely sure why he was doing it. "That's right! Now you use your legs to swing yourself back and forth." He nodded and tried to copy what she had been doing earlier, it took a bit of getting used to but he was able to get a decent swing going. Deciding to join him Tsuna jumped onto the second one.

"See, isn't this fun?" She called over to him. He turned and the smile looked a little more real.

"I must admit this is quite enjoyable." She laughed and resumed her swinging. After a couple of minutes they got off. Tsuna knew her mummy would be coming for her soon so she had to get ready to go.

"It was nice meeting you today." She said and the boy smiled before frowning.

"You never told me your name." He said and she gasped.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm very sorry." She straightened up and held out her hand. "My name is Tsunayohi Sawada." He took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-san, my name is Byakuran." She shook her head at him.

"Don't call me Tsunayoshi, my mummy only calls me that when she's mad. Call me Tsuna, and you don't have to be formal if you want. But if you do want to be that's fine too." Again he looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Thank you Tsuna-chan." She smiled and saw her mummy coming to collect her.

"Oh there's my mummy. I have to go. I had a lot of fun playing with you Byakuran-kun." She was about to go when a thought crossed her mind. "Are you going to be here tomorrow."

"I should be able to come."

"Great I'll see you here again tomorrow. Bye." She called and ran off to her mummy. Leaving a bemused boy standing behind her.

They saw each other for the whole week. It was a whole new experience for Tsuna; her first friend and she enjoyed every minute of it. Apparently, he was the heir to some big important family but he didn't see his parents a lot. He had weird scary dreams and was hoping to go to university in America. She told him about her normal life and the loneliness that she often felt. Underneath all the formality she found a very funny boy who she liked a lot.

For him it was a much bigger impact. She treated him like he was normal and that had never happened to him before. She wasn't a liar like some of the people who came to his house either. Tsuna was just Tsuna; what you saw was what you got and he valued that immensely. It would have been good had he not had to leave, but he was scheduled to visit some family in Japan and he had stayed for too long. On the last day he came to the playground and she was sat on the swings.

"You're leaving today." Was all she said. Unable to say anything he nodded his head. Her hands clenched but she looked up and gave him a sad smile. "I will miss you Byakuran-kun."

"Tsuna I-" She shook her head and stood up.

"Don't. My mummy says that sometimes people have to go away for a long time, like my daddy, and you might not see them for a while, but if you care about that person then you should let them go to do what they want." She took a deep breath. "I like you Byakuran-kun you've been a good friend to me. So I want you to have this."

She reached into her coat and took out a ring. It was a cheap plastic thing, something that came out of a cracker or something.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that we'll be friends no matter what and that we'll see each other again." She took his hand and put the ring in it. "You got to promise." He looked at her and saw an unwavering resolution in her eyes. He nodded and his fingers closed round the ring.

"I promise Tsuna-chan." She beamed.

"Then we don't have to say goodbye because we are going to meet again." He nodded but still looked a bit upset. She hugged him and his arms closed around her. They were just two children whose lives were bound together with the Mafia.

So he left and she was friendless again. It wouldn't be until she was 15 that she would make more, but her first friend would always be Byakuran. She is chosen as the tenth boss and she meets her new tutor Reborn. She forms a family who are incredibly loyal and her smile seems to get bigger each day. Sure she complains, a lot, and she has to be forced to fight (she's more fond of running away) but she's happy. Except now and again when she's walking around town with her guardians they'll pass by the old playground and she'll get very quiet. She isn't sad just thoughtful and hopeful. When they ask her why she just shrugs and says that it's her memories. She wonders if he still has her ring.

He does.

His life had been more eventful. He had gone to America and was studying at university. He had become the boss of the family and his mind was always whirling with ambition and plots. A lot of people respect him but no-one really knows him. He confuses a lot of them with his disposition, he's friendly yet secretive, very informal but he demands obedience. He enjoys luxury yet he wears a cheap child's ring on his finger? To him it is priceless and he never takes it off. It's a symbol of his promise to her. He can still see her smile in his mind and see them playing on the swings. She anchors him and now that he is older he wants to see her again.

Then he meets Shoichi Irie and his life is altered forever, the knowledge from hundreds of parallel worlds fill his mind. He knows how to get ultimate power but he hesitates. The ring on his finger causes a pause. In _every_ other world he has fought Tsuna Sawada and killed her. He can see her body spread out on the floor; lifeless. It haunts him. Can he do it in this world is the question. In order to answer he knows he has to meet her again. Maybe she has changed to be like the countless of other sheep-like humans in the world, if so then he wouldn't have any regrets about getting rid of her.

Within a couple of hours he was back at Namimori. He idly realised that everything looked smaller. Two of his subordinates looked at everything with disdain and the other was a silent statue. He ordered them to relax and take a break while he looked around. His feet brought him to their swing set and he grinned as he remembered how he didn't know how to use them.

"Tsuna-chan." A voice pierced the silence and he glanced behind him. There she was. He knew it was her, it could be no-one else. She was quite short for a teenager and their wasn't anything eye-catching or attention grabbing about her yet she held his attention like a marching band. There was a small group around her-her guardians, the rain, sun, storm and lightning. The sight of her surrounded by men didn't sit well with him for some reason. She was laughing at something and the arcobaleno was resting quite comfortably in her arms. His eyes drank in the sight of her; his first friend, he was slightly startled by the wave of possessiveness that accompanied the thought. They passed by and he felt slightly disappointed, there was nothing remarkable about her really.

Her eyes flickered over and they both froze. Those eyes...were exactly the same as they had been. Only instead of looking sad they were happy. A smile split her face and she didn't move. She was happy to see him and he was happy to see her. She still saw him as a person her friend. It was still too early for them to meet, he wasn't ready. So he held up his hand and pointed to his ring. Her grin got bigger. He had to go.

He gathered his men and got back on the private jet, his mind still reeling. There was no way that he could kill her that much he knew. She was..important to him. Probably the only person who was. Well didn't that just throw a wrench into his plans! He knew that she would try and stop him, they would face each other in battle and now he couldn't kill her. Why did people bother caring for someone? It was just annoying.

He still dreamt of her only they were different, seeing her grown up had changed them. He wasn't sure if they were better or worse. She was going through the exact same thing.

They meet as bosses 3 years later; the ninth suffered a heart attack and had to retire early. She enters dressed in a woman's suit. Her guardians and his Funeral Wreaths wait outside, both groups just glare at each other. She shakes his hand and smiles.

"Never thought that this would be when I'd see you again." Her voice is amused but her eyes are serious. He gives her a grin and she frowns. "Please, show me some respect, don't use that fake smile." Somehow she always manages to surprise him.

"You always could see me clearly."

"I still can." Her voice is confident and he smirks.

"Oh you think so Tsu-kun? (she twitches at the nickname, it seems she became more informal as she grew up) How do you know I haven't changed?" She crosses her arms and leans forward.

"Your eyes. They're more cunning and sly, there's an edge of cruelty that I don't like but I can still see my friend and I can read you like an open book." She becomes serious. "Stop attacking the smaller families."

"Why should I? They're weak and I'm recruiting some of them into the Millefiore."

"This won't end well. The Vongola will oppose you."

"Will you Tsu-kun?"

"If I have to." Her life has not been easy, the early inheritance was not what she wanted, nor was the constant pressure but she had grown. He frowned.

"But I don't want to fight Tsu-kun." Now she looks surprised.

"You must have known I would go against you." He let out a defeated sigh and sat back.

"I knew but I hoped that that you wouldn't. Your the reason why I couldn't poison the arcobaleno, I know how attached you are to your tutor." His eyes bore into hers. "You had to make me care about you didn't you. You had to be my friend." She reaches forward and takes his hand, her fingers rub the ring.

"Years ago you promised we'd still be friends later. Did you keep it?" She meets his gaze evenly and the truth comes out of his mouth.

"Yes I did."

"Then why are you doing this?" He is suddenly angry and stands up.

"Because it's my destiny! Because it's what I'm meant to do. It was my fate to rule the world; to destroy the Vongola and the arcobaleno. Then you got in the way because I can't get rid of you!" She stares at him with those damned eyes and slowly stands up. She takes his face in her hands and pulls him close.

"Who decides?"

"What?" He doesn't understand.

"Who decided that you had to rule the world? Why do you have to do this? I don't believe in fate. If I did I would be a useless woman unable to do anything right probably unemployed and living at home. We make our own paths and follow what we want not what someone or something else wants. That is free will." He stares down at her, his mind processing what she has said. Is she right? Does he have to do this.

"Byakuran." He looks at her. "What-What would make _you_ happy?" That's a good question. His eyes traced her face. Ruling the world? Creating a new one? Being in complete control? Would that make him happy? She smiled and he returned it. His hand reached up to her hand on his cheek and held it there. Her skin felt so soft and smooth under his skin.

This. This was where he felt happy. With her. A huge weight seems to have been lifted as he realises that. The bell rings and their time is up. She steps back and looks at him.

"The next move is down to you." She turns to leave but he grabs her hand. She watches as he slips something on her finger; it is another promise ring.

He looks at her. "Promise me you'll never see me as a monster."

She smiles softly. "I never have, do or will." He nods and releases her hand. She pauses and seems reluctant top leave. He leans forward and kisses her forehead. Her cheeks are red but she doesn't pull away.

"And promise you'll wait until I'm ready." They stare at each other; his gaze nearly pleading hers undecided. They harden and she nods.

She returns to her guardians and he is left alone. Soon he will have to call off the attack on the Bovino family. But first things first.

"How do you court a Mafia boss?"

_In all other parallel worlds Tsuna defeated Byakuran. The all-powerful ruler lost and was destroyed. Except in one: there he is the boss of the Gesso Family. The family has close ties with the Vongola especially as the heir to the families is the same person. A young boy with white hair and brown eyes._

**AN: Not sure what to make of this, I wanted to do something a little more serious to keep it more realistic and this was what I came up with. A lot of people wanted this, I've had request since chapter 3 and I finally got round to it. I hope you like it. If you guys want me to do any sequels or do a character again in a skyshot please tell me. I AM STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS, and if you have any inspiration for me I could use some. I'm glad you liked the Squalo chapter and THANK YOU for the reviews!**


	15. Kisses

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Kisses

Her first kiss is given to her by her father. It is one of her earliest memories; she is three years old and had just had a nightmare. She had woken up panting and crying, running from some big dark monster that wanted to eat her. She had woken her parents up and her father had come into her room looking for some intruder, instead he had found his daughter shivering and crying on her bed. He had gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently, whispering soothing words in her ear. He had pressed his lips to her forehead and she had felt herself drifting off to sleep again.

She didn't have a nightmare again. Even though he left her and her mum for a long time she still loves him because he's her father; the one who chases away her monsters.

The second kiss isn't until much later. She gets it during the battles with the Varia; her new mist guardian kisses her on the cheek, a gesture of thanks for accepting her. The others react with anger and horror (mainly just Gokudera) but she just feels embarrassed. The girl, Chrome, appears to be very shy and meek but Tsuna can sense that there is something off about the girl. She feels like she has met her before. Her questions are answered when she turns into Mukuro. The fight is over quite quickly after that. Before his strength runs out his eyes meet hers and she feels her muscles freeze in place. That eye still scares her and it winks once before he disappears.

The kiss may have been meant innocently but there was something sinister lurking beneath.

The third was indirect. She had been eating some strawberries. They had gone on a picnic, and by they she meant her mum, Bianchi, I-pin, Futa, Lambo and Reborn. Her friends were all busy elsewhere and it was nice to relax for once with her family. After the trauma of the ring battles it was a welcome break. She had always had a special fondness for strawberries and her mum had brought a pot full of the fruit. She sunk a fork into a strawberry and bit off. The sweet taste of the fruit was lovely and she was lost in her own world of bliss. Lambo had tugged on her arm and asked for a strawberry, she had smiled and put another strawberry on the fork before feeding it to her Lightning guardian. Reborn had noticed and had proceeded to annoy Lambo until the child had ended up blowing himself up. She had tried to scold him but he had fallen asleep on her lap. Shaking her head she let him sleep. It is only later that she realises that she had indirectly kissed Lambo.

The normal memories would be the ones she remembered the most, and flavoured with the taste of strawberries.

The fourth kiss was to satisfy her curiosity. She had seen other couples kiss and they seemed to really like it, personally she didn't see the attraction of swapping saliva with a guy. It didn't seem healthy. But still the curiosity gnawed at her, was it really that great. The only kisses she had had were friendly and innocent and her lips hadn't been kissed yet. She decided to ask one of her guardians, but which one? She didn't want to do anything that could change or ruin her friendship with them. She was walking back to her house when she had ran into Dino. The Cavallone boss had been on his way to train with Hibari but to Tsuna he was just what she needed. He wouldn't really tell anyone and she was sure he could help. So she had asked him and learned that a man's face could get very very red in certain situations. He had looked at anywhere but her so she had grabbed his hand and pleaded with him to do it. She promised that it was a one time thing.

He had eventually given in but told her to close her eyes. Once he was sure they were shut he steeled himself, reminding himself that he had faced worse than a teenage girl asking for a kiss. But he couldn't quite rid his mind of the image of her guardians trying to kill him. Saying they were protective of her was an understatement. Still he was a man of his word. Leaning forward he had pressed his lips to hers and was surprised at how soft they were. She was a little unsure of herself and trusted him to lead. He pulled away and she opened her eyes. He then ran off to find Hibari leaving her standing there. She licked her lips; girls often ranted about how a true first kiss was very important but she didn't feel that different, sure her lips tingled a bit but that was it.

Trying something new can be interesting and satisfying curiosity is important.

Her fifth kiss is completely by accident. She was coming home from the shops with the nights supper in her hands. Her house guests ate quite a lot. Her mind had been elsewhere and she hadn't been looking where she was going. As such she hadn't seen Ryohei on his daily run around Namimori, he had been thinking EXTREME thoughts and had only been concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, so he hadn't seen her either. They had collided with a bang and fallen on to the floor. Before she could react a pair of lips met hers.

They had both been shocked still. His mouth slanted perfectly across hers and it was actually kind of nice, like before her lips tingled. It hadn't lasted long though, he had jumped off her very red in the face and had apologized about 15 times before she could assure him that she wasn't angry at him. When he had looked upset about taking her first kiss she corrected him and said she had given it to someone else instead of looking relieved he got very angry. He told the others and they cornered her to find out who had stolen her kiss. She had explained very clearly that it was her idea but they hadn't listened and Dino was later in the hospital with various wounds (they'd caught him without his men). A week later she can still taste her Sun guardian on her mouth.

Accidents aren't always bad.

Her sixth kiss is stolen from her. She is trapped in the Melone Base, stuck and unable to help her friends. The engineer, Spanner, works for the Millefiore but is helping her complete the X-burner. She knows she should be grateful but it's hard to feel anything but annoyance towards the man. He has the tiny Mosca watching her every move, taken her only way of defending herself and is demanding that she stay quiet. All while her friends are no doubt facing danger and death to find Shoichi Irie. She asks him what he is doing and it appears that he's had enough of her questions.

He turns round, surprisingly quick, and kisses her. She is so shocked that she doesn't react at all. He breaks it and reminds her to keep quiet, before turning back to his work. Trying to ignore the red colour on his cheeks. Her shock turns to anger and she glares at his back mumbling under her breath the word pervert.

She forgives him for the theft when he defects over to the Vongola and decided not to tell her Guardians about his method of shutting her up.

The seventh kiss is celebratory. They beat Byakuran and there is a euphoric mood among her guardians and the huge weight on her shoulders has gone. She runs over to Gokudera and hugs him, they have done it! The arcobaleno are alive and they have a chance at a better future. His arms circle her waist and he pulls back to stare at him, a large grin on her face. There is a smaller smile on his face as his eyes take her in. His boss. She's still alive and that panicky feeling that she would die, a feeling he'd had since he'd seen her in that coffin, was gone. The mood is just so good that he can't help himself.

He leans forward and captures her mouth with his. She freezes a little but relaxes. He is her storm guardian and would never hurt her. She enjoys it more that she should and feels slightly sad when he pulls away. The next second he is begging for her forgivenesses. She waves it away and goes to congratulate the others but it is clear that her relationship with them is changing.

It scares her.

The first kiss that_ she_ gives to someone is as a thank you. Shoichi Irie is about to send them home. He has been so helpful to her and without him there was no way she could have done what she did. The danger he put himself in for her touches her and she knows that in the present she will keep a close eye on him. He is about to send her and the others home when she steps forward. He asks her what's the matter and she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The outraged yells behind her show that her family aren't happy. The situation is eerily similar to when she met Chrome a few weeks ago.

When she pulls back the poor guy resembles a tomato and seems to have trouble forming a sentence. She is confused at his response and thanks him. Aside Reborn decides he needs to have a talk with his student about her effect on men.

For Tsuna it is an embarrassing and mentally scaring conversation.

The eighth kiss she gets is at Christmas. Most of her famiglia have gathered and she is mixing with them. She steps outside to catch her breath and gasps at the scenery. A layer of snow has covered everything and it glistens in the night. She hears someone step out after her and turns to see Yamamoto come outside. He smiles at her; a proper one and she returns it. She is so glad that all of her family came home safe, the only dark spot is Yuni and Gamma's sacrifice. It bothers her and he knows it. Despite what people (Gokudera) think he is very observant and he can see that something is troubling his friend. He gets her to talk to him and just listens to her, he is the Rain that must wash away her sorrows and the blood spilled for her.

When she is done he simply hugs her and she can feel her sorrow fade. She's always felt comfortable around him and he has always believed in her. She looks up and smiles. His eyes follow hers to the mistletoe above the doorway. He looks back at her and she meets his gaze squarely. Slowly, he moves forward and she accepts when he kisses her. In that moment she can forget the pain of her last mission and simply enjoy the closeness with one of her most precious people.

Her heart is big enough for them all she realises.

The ninth kiss is a challenge. She won't let him be contained for ten years, she simply will not allow it. After careful but long negotiations with the Vendicare they agree to release him into her care. The only ones who knows what she is planning is Reborn. She goes to the prison and the masked guards take her down to his cell. The hopelessness and terror of the place sicken her but her face remains blank. She waits as they release him and the door opens to reveal Mukuro Rokudo in a prison uniform. His limbs are weak and she knows he can barely stand but he maintains the image of arrogance as he walks toward her.

Everyone tells her that he will hurt her and use her to destroy the Mafia, but he is her guardian and she is responsible for him. He calls her fool but she doesn't respond. Though he doesn't say it she confuses him to no end; he lives in a world of lies, they are all he knows so it is shocking to meet someone whose eyes only reflect trust and truth. A part of him wonders if maybe it is he who will end up being manipulated by her. So on the walk towards the plane he pushes her against a tree and presses his mouth on hers. It is dark and tempting a challenge to her; to see if she can gain his loyalty, his respect and his strength. When she doesn't push him away he knows she has accepted.

She doesn't fail.

The tenth kiss is to even things out. He is the one guardian who she hasn't kissed and that angers him to no ends. He carries out his missions ruthlessly and effectively, he is the strongest of all the guardians but even that pineapple haired bastard has tasted her. He has to even the playing field.

After one mission he returns to find her behind her desk sorting through papers. She isn't aware of his intentions until he is merely inches away from her. She scans his eyes and smiles slightly, she had known something like this would happen and to be honest it wasn't fair if he was left out. Her hands drop the papers just as he kisses her. Strong, dominant and totally in control, just what she had come to expect of him and she submits to his attack. He leaves feeling quite pleased with himself.

When Reborn had told her that she would be a boss he hadn't mentioned it would involve that.

**AN: Just a little fluff to balance the seriousness of that last one-shot. Bad news, I'm going on another trip with my family next week so don't expect an update for a bit. As always thank you for the reviews and requests, if you guys want another lemon tell me I'm open to any suggestion as long as it's not yaoi or yuri. I just can't write it. Thank you!**


	16. Giotto

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Giotto

He was Vongola Primo; the first boss of a Mafia family that he hope would last for many years. The rings had been forged and his guardians chosen he was ready to face the challenges as a boss. The family was strong and he was gaining a reputation in the underworld for his strength in battle and wise leadership. Hard to believe this had all started with him and G forming a group when they were kids. His hands clenched as he remembered those early years when each day had been a struggle for survival. Currently he was working on a technique that would be able to seal away dying will flames; he wasn't stupid even in a family with bonds as strong as theirs there would always be someone looking for more power.

He was in his old home town, just wandering around and reminiscing when he caught sight of the clock. It was about lunch and he felt a little hungry. His eyes picked out a small café at the end of the street and his feet headed towards the small building. It wasn't anything to fancy which was fine with him, he was more used to this then the fancy restaurants he sometimes had to eat at. He sat down on a table and looked around; there were a couple of people, they all looked a bit rough around the edges, as if they had a chip on their shoulders. He didn't stand out much, he was dressed in his civilian clothes, and that was fine with him. One of the reasons he was so deadly in battle was because most people ignored him or underestimate him because he looked normal. His hand traced a pattern in the table, the same hands that he used to protect his family. His gloves were in his coat pocket ,as they always were, and he could change to dying will mode in an instant if he had to.

"Tsuna, you've got another one." The cook called from the kitchen. His eyes flickered over to the door, where he could make out a man dressed in white handling a number of plates. It always amazed him how much you could hear if you concentrated and listened to the world around you. When most people spoke with each other they thought they were the only two beings in the world and paid no attention the outside world, in the Mafia that mistake could cost you your life.

"Yes sir." A soft female voice called back. His eyes glanced across the room to the speaker. It was a young woman, about 19 or 20, she was of medium height with a slight build and was dressed in a skirt and shirt with the café mark on them. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, though a couple of hairs had gotten loose and she had big brown eyes to match. Her face was pretty and there was absolutely nothing suspicious or secretive about her. Giotto couldn't help but stare at her as she made her way over to his table, when she walked her hips gave a natural sway and he was transfixed by the sight. A couple of the customers gave her a smile as she walked by which she returned.

When she was near she turned her eyes to him and plastered a smile on her face, the sort of smile that every waitress and waiter wears.

"Welcome to Antonio's. What can I get you?" Her voice was soft and light. He realised with a start that she was speaking to him and to his horror found that his tongue seemed to have tied itself in knots.

"I uhh I would like the emm.." He trailed off as he desperately tried to remember what he had wanted to order. She simply waited, pen in hand staring at him, a patient smile on her face.

"If you want I would recommend the spaghetti bolognese, it's really good." He found himself nodding, anything to get this woman away from him, she was clearly bad for his mental health.

"And what would you like to drink sir?"

"Water, just plain water." She nodded and scribbled it down on the pad.

"Thank you, I'll be back with your order in a minute or two." He nodded dumbly as she walked off. His eyes couldn't help but follow the movement of her hips a she walked and his throat went very very dry. What the hell was wrong with him? No women had ever affected him this way and it was very disconcerting. He was 24 years old not some bumbling teenager with a crush. He hadn't even been able to speak properly to her. She returned promptly with his order.

"Okay here you go; one spaghetti bolognese and a glass of our best water." She smiled slightly and he grinned in return.

"No need to make fun of the fact that I don't want to ruin my liver with alcohol." Her eyebrow raised in surprise and her eyes sparkled.

"I would never make fun of a paying customer sir, there choice is up to them and I'm indifferent to it. I'm just a waitress."

He snorted at that. "Please, a waitress is one of the most knowledgeable type of people. You probably know every person in this room and their friends. No-one notices the service so they loosen their tongues. I bet you know a lot of secrets." Instead of frowning at him for being rude a smile spreads across her face.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, for someone who has just met me."

"I pride myself on being right about people from only a little information." OK was he trying to sound like an arrogant ass? She shook her head and left to see another table.

The food was good but his eyes remained fixed on his waitress. She flitted about from table to table with a smile stretched across her face but soon he could see the subtle differences in her. If she was with someone she knew her smile was small and soft whereas with strangers she wore a big welcoming grin that wasn't fake. She was sincere to everyone. Maybe that was what fascinated him; that aura of innocence around her.

He finished his meal and left the money on the table, she shot him a grin as he left and he smiled in return. Once outside he ran a hand through his hair as his nerves settled again. He was Vongola Primo, always in control and surrounded by the darkness of the Mafia.

The rest of the day he spent visiting some old haunts and working on his new technique, he nearly had it, with just a little more work it would be complete. The sky was black now and he was heading back to his accommodation when he heard some voices from down an alley. His intuition told him to go and look so he melted into the shadows and moved closer. There were 2 brutes standing in the darkness laughing sinisterly. One of them was trapping a person against a wall. His eyes widened as he recognised the waitress from the café, she looked pale and frightened. The sight made his blood boil and he itched to slam his fist into their faces.

"You deserve all you get you slut, you're always taunting us and leading us on but pushing us away and my brother and I are tried of your games."

"P-Please, I-I have no idea what you're tal-." One of them slapped her and she pressed her lips together in a tight line. He had seen enough. He stepped forward and they turned to face him. Her eyes widened in recognition and hope flared in them.

"Let her go and you may still leave in one piece." His voice is quiet and dangerous. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. One pointed at him.

"Go sort him out while I hold her." The other one ran towards him with his fist aimed at Giotto's head. The girl's eyes shut and she looked away, only to open at the scream. Giotto had tossed him like a rag doll and punched him in the spine. His gaze turned to the remaining man who was gaping at him. He charged forward and punched him in the stomach but as he was pulling away the man was able to stab him in the side with a knife. He winced in pain but knocked the man unconscious.

For a few seconds he stared down at the beaten men, only scum attacked defenceless women. He turned back to the waitress, her outfit was torn in several places and her eyes looked red form crying.

"Are you alright miss?" She stared at him like he was crazy. A bolt of lethargy shot through him. He had used a lot of his flame developing his new attack and the fight had left him completely drained. He put a hand on the wall to steady him but it was no good. He felt his knees buckle as exhaustion took hold. Something grabbed his arm and stopped him from hitting the ground. His eyes managed to look up, to see the face of an angel before the world blackened.

He woke up with his face in a pillow. His mind snapped back to life and he sat up, scanning for any danger. He was in a small room with plain walls and a wardrobe at the side. He was laying on a bed and someone had removed his shirt. The wound form last night had been bandaged but it still stung a little when he moved. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was beating those two men for hurting that girl.

"Oh you're up." Startled he turned to see said girl staring at him with a tray in her hands. She put it on the bed and bent down. He nearly jumped back when she put a hand on his torso. She examined the stab wound and he furiously tried to ignore the sensation of her skin on his. She stepped back and breathed out.

"I'm so relieved, it seems to be healing well." She smiled at him. "I'm really glad you're OK. I was so worried when you passed out."

Once again he momentarily lost the ability to speak, shaking himself he looked her up and down. "Are you OK? I hoped I was able to stop them in time."

Her smile faded slightly but she nodded. "Don't worry they weren't able to do anything." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you uhh..." He grinned.

"Giotto, Giotto Sawada." She smiled and sat on the bed.

"I'm Tsuna." He waited for her last name.

"Tsuna..."

"Just Tsuna."

"You don't have a last name?" She shook her head.

"No. I've never had a last name. The ladies at the orphanage where I grew up didn't give me one and when I left it didn't seem that important." He nodded. "Now. I've made you some breakfast, it's not much but-"

"It'll be fine thank you. By the way where is my shirt?" A blush appeared on her cheeks making her look very cute. Her eyes studiously avoided his.

"Well it was pretty torn up so I'm fixing it for you, and your coat is over there." He noticed with relief that his gloves were still in the pockets. She left him and he began to eat the food, it was very tasty and left a warm feeling in his stomach. Tsuna returned later and brought his shirt and a small sewing kit. He learned a lot about her; she had been left at the orphanage when she was a baby and had stayed there for 16 years. It hadn't been great but it wasn't terrible. She had a basic education and had got a job as a waitress once she'd left. The owner had offered her a job and she had been working for 4 years, she was friends with most of the customers and looked after the younger kids on the block. Still he could tell that she was lonely. He could also tell that Tsuna had never once been in contact with the truly darker aspects of life until last night.

When she asked about him he could only give evasive answers. It would be better for her if she didn't get involved with him. Eventually he had to leave, his guardians would get worried if he didn't contact them soon. By then she had fixed his shirt and he could move about quite easily.

"Thank you again, I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you." He gave her a smile and waved the apology away.

"It was no trouble, I've had worse." She looked a little sceptical but nodded nonetheless.

The next day he found himself back at her café to see how she was doing. She persuaded him to stay for a drink and he kept an eye on her the whole time. They developed a routine; he would stop by for dinner and would walk her home in case any other fools tried to bother her. G had a field day when he found out and even Alaude looked amused.

It was a strange thing for him, having a friend outside the Mafia. A friend who had probably never even yelled at someone before and was as innocent as a new born lamb. She drew him in and he enjoyed being with her. It was a welcome break from his dark life. Of course he had to leave, he was a Mafia boss and his headquarters were elsewhere but he found time for her. She was like a lifeline he could grab onto when the pressure of his work was too great.

"You have to tell her boss." was what G had told him and he had been right. He had to if he wanted more out of their relationship. He did. That early attraction hadn't faded, if anything it intensified. He searched for excuses to touch her or hold her hand. Whenever she talked to another man he found that he became a very jealous man. But could he destroy that innocence and naivety that was a key part of her. If he wanted all of her, he would have to bring her into his world otherwise his enemies would use her against him.

So two years after he first met her he told her; about his life, his family and his crimes. The crimes he had done to keep his family safe. He had watched her as she sat there, looking numb and blank. He felt helpless and had no idea what she as thinking. Sure he had ruined their friendship he had made a move to leave. Her hand shot out and held him still. She forced him to meet her gaze and he was unable to move. The other hand moved up and cupped his cheek.

"Give me a little time. That's a lot to take in." So he stays and watches as she paces the floor, chews her nails and cleans her house twice. After what seems like eternity she sits back next to him and looks him in the eye.

"I knew there was something different about you from the moment we met. I just didn't realise how different." She took his face in her hands. "I know you. I know what makes you you and that's enough for me to trust you. We all have to do...unpleasant things in our lives and I don't want to loose you." The last few words are spoken so softly that he isn't sure he heard correctly. When it does finally sink in he can't believe it. Tsuna is almost everything he isn't and wouldn't' have anything to do with the Mafia it wasn't for him. Yet she wasn't going to condemn him for it.

Before he could think properly he kissed her on the lips. Shock sparked in her eyes but again she didn't push him away. She actually pulled him closer. He took his time savouring her, he had waited for so long for her that he was going to take his time with this kiss. Something primal reared up inside him and a wave of possessiveness for Tsuna crashed over him. She was his and his alone.

He was the boss of the Vongola and his duty to his family would always have to come first. His children would be expected to take his place. But she would be first in his heart, the light to his darkness. He smirked when he thought the name Tsuna Sawada sounded very good to him.

_------------------------------------------------------Line break-----------------------------------------------------------_

Only one of his descendants resembles her. They even have the same name, though his full name is Tsunayoshi. The boy will become a fine Vongola Decimo, his eyes are a carbon copy of hers; innocent and a little naïve but burning with a determination to help his family. She would have loved him.

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but inspiration struck me and I had to write it while it lasted. I know a few people wanted this so I hope they like it. Seriously this will be the last for a week at least. Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	17. Fon

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Fon

Tsuna was incredibly grateful to I-pin for introducing them to one another. The young Chinese girl had dragged her "older sister" to meet her "master", so that her two favourite people could meet. It had been shortly after the ring battles and her mind had been mush like from all the recent stress and training. Still she had put on a smile and bowed to the baby in red. He had been friendly and polite, which was a welcome change. When she had first seen him her weary mind had thought that someone had shrunk Hibari, until his manners had proven that he was completely different to her cloud manners. She could see why I-pin respected him so much; there was an aura of strength and wisdom around him. He vaguely reminded her of Reborn; a child with adult eyes and mannerisms. They both wore a pacifier round their necks, but it was just another question she had a feeling she wouldn't get the answer to.

She had been respectful if a bit flustered at meeting the person who taught I-pin her formidable attacks, even though she mainly used them on Lambo. He had soon put her at ease though and had thanked her for looking after I-pin. She had waved away his thanks, she enjoyed spending time with the girl and had a fond spot for children. He had merely stared at her; judging her with his eyes. The monkey on his head had jumped into her hands and she patted his head, it sort of reminded her of Leon and Colonnello's bird.

After that she hadn't given much thought to the mystery of the babies with pacifiers, her mind had been preoccupied with trying to survive her tutor's intense training and adjusting to her new life as a boss-in-training. At least not until the trip to the future. Byakuran, the Tri-Ni-Set and the extermination of the arcobaleno. She had begun to understand the importance of the infants and how they kept the Mafia stable. It had surprised her when she saw how dependant she had become on Reborn and how upset she would be if she disappeared.

Then she had met Uni. That was the one big area where she felt like a true failure; the girl had sacrificed herself to resurrect her fallen comrades in order to bring order back to the world. That girl and her smile would be in her memories for the rest of her life. Still it was hard not to feel a little happiness at their triumph at the end. The arcobaleno took them home and all she had wanted to do was sleep for a month. Aria had appeared on her doorstep. At first all she had done was gawk at the woman and the younger Gamma on the street keeping an eye out for anything that might have harmed his precious boss until her manners had kicked in and she had greeted the sky arcobaleno. Aria had smiled and said something that had shaken Tsuna.

"Your fate is tied to ours young Vongola. Thank you for what you did." She had bowed slightly and left. Tsuna had just stood there blinking at the words and the meaning behind them. Sure as holder of the Vongola sky ring she was part of the Tri-Ni-Set but Aria seemed to have meant something else. Tsuna knew that the sky arcobaleno's had some sort of ability to see the future, so she thought it might have to do with that.

They had been trapped together in a cave the next time they met. He had come to oversee I-pin's training and Reborn was taking her guardians hiking through the mountains. They had been walking along the path when a bear had jumped out at them growling. In a rush to protect her Gokudera had fired his flame arrow at the animal. It had ended up causing an avalanche; she had ran one way, her guardians the other, and had ended up in a cave. He had followed her so that she wouldn't be alone. Reborn was with the others so they would be fine. They had to find another exit as the way they came in was blocked by rocks, and it was too unstable for them to destroy the rocks.

It had been a mainly silent walk and for Tsuna awkward. She hadn't had any idea what to speak to him about except for apologizing for being a burden; he had shook his head and said that it was no trouble. Since she had been bored she had examined him as they walked: he really did look like a miniature Hibari and she suspected that it had something to do with I-pin's crush on the prefect. She had wondered what he looked like before the cures but had been too embarrassed to ask him, she wasn't sure if he would be offended or not. He was definitely the most normal of the arcobaleno, well the most normal acting of them, but that hadn't fooled her. The arcobaleno where among the strongest in the Mafia and it would be stupid of her to underestimate his skills.

Her luck had gone from bad to worse when they had stumbled across some bandit who were using the cave as a hideout. Since she wasn't near Reborn and her Dying Will pills had fallen out of her pocket during the avalanche she had been defenceless; a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.; One of them had had a lecherous look on his face when he advanced towards her and she hadn't just been scared of being beaten up. A small blur of red passed in front of her face and in a manner of seconds there was a heap of groaning men on the cavern floor. Her wide eyes had taken in the form of the storm arcobaleno releasing a deep breath standing on top of the unconscious men. He had been calm and merely asked her if she was alright. Stuttering out a yes she had asked if he had been injured. For a second or two a smile had flickered across his face and he just shook his head. When they left she had cast a last glance at the bruised bodies and thought that maybe he was more similar to Hibari then she had first believed.

Of course they had eventually found their way out of the cave but it wasn't until later that she realised that she hadn't thanked Fon for protecting her. So the next day after he had bid I-pin goodbye she had stopped him from leaving and given him a present; it wasn't much just some lunch for the journey and a good luck charm she had made. He had been surprised at the gifts. She had stared into his eyes and felt heat suffuse her cheeks as she explained that they were her way of saying thank you. As he was leaving the town he thought to himself the the young Vongola was becoming more interesting as time went on. A bond had formed, at the start it was quite weak and shaky but it was there nonetheless.

Over the next few years she continued to grow and improve. Despite her destiny to be boss of the Vongola she still went to college and studied history, it had always been her favourite subject and she graduated with a good grade. Her guardians were never far from her side and as her reputation in the Mafia world grew she became known as the angel of the Vongola for her kind heart and strength. Thankfully, Byakuran didn't appear and she had recruited many former Millefiore family members to her side. She would not let that future happen. She would officially become boss when she was 21 but she was doing a lot of work for the family; they had good ties with the Giglio Negro famiglia and the Varia had (grumpily) agreed to respect her as the boss. Shoichi Irie and Spanner had joined the Vongola as mechanics and she loved to surprise them with unexpected visits (Shoichi was just so cute when he was flustered!).

In a move that had shocked her guardians she had found the 5 ex-funeral wreaths and brought them into her family. As far as she was concerned they had been manipulated by Byakuran and he had used them and thrown them away like they were nothing. So she had found them in the world and had helped them; ignoring the protests of others. She wanted to help as many as she could and Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro, Torikabuto and Daisy were loyal to her though at times her Guardians would have a "friendly fight" with them to remind them who her chosen protectors were.

At 20 most of the Vongola were ready to except her as the boss. That year Verde had finally found a cure for the arcobaleno curse. They had gathered on the same island where they had been changed but they were not alone. Viper had brought Belphegor (who said he came because he was bored), Verde had one of his assistants, Colonnello had the adult Lal Mirch (whose curse had worn off a year ago), Skull had a member of the Calcassa family with him (he was their Head of Combat Forces), Aria had Gamma, Fon had I-pin and Reborn had brought her. Well she had nagged and given him the puppy eyes until he did. They were their to bring their respective arcobaleno home, as the process would completely drain them of strength.

It had been a long and tiring evening but eventually it was completed. Each pacifier now had a dial attached to it; they could turn it to activate their powers and return to infant form but also turn it off to become adults. She had never seen Reborn vulnerable but he had been and she had sworn to keep him safe until his power had returned. He was handsome and could probably have any woman he wanted but she knew, her eyes turned to Aria, her tutors heart had belonged to the original arcobaleno of the sky: Luce. They had been too late for her but hopefully Aria would be able to live a longer life and Uni would be able to have her mother for longer.

She had seen them stumble out pale but in adult form. It had been interesting to see the former infants like that. Her eyes had looked at them all and settled on Fon. She had frozen. The man leaning against the wall was very different to what she had expected. He was tall and had a slim form, his face was handsome and his eyes seemed to see straight through her. Shaking her head she smiled at him and he bowed his head at her, that small smile of his on his face.

Since I-pin was still living with her, she was only 10, they had taken both of their teachers to her house in Italy for both men to recover. It had been odd adjusting to the two men, especially considering Reborn had slept in her bed more than once in the past few years and she got a weird feeling whenever she saw Fon, similar to the one she used to get when she looked at Hibari only stronger. Her guardians had been on missions across the world, missions she had sent them on to ensure her family's survival, so it had just been her, I-pin, her mother and Futa in the house (Bianchi was on an assignment).

It had been fine; right up until one morning when she had wanted a shower to refresh her. She had stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. No-one told Fon that it was her usual routine. The martial artist had been unfocused and drowsy, he had entered the bathroom as she was standing there in nothing but a towel. His eyes had widened as his mind registered what was in front of him and for the first time (that she had seen) he had lost his composure. Tsuna had been shocked at his presence that she had done nothing but stare as he turned as red as his robe and stutter out an apology before practically running out the room. Soon enough she had gone red and criticized herself for no locking the door, she hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable in her house.

Over the next few days Fon had to force himself to not think about her, but the image of Tsuna clad in nothing but a white towel (that could easily fall down) was a hard one to get rid of. He had forgotten how irritating some of his adult urge where. He was always in control, it was what helped him become a champion of martial arts, but his control was slipping around her. For example back in the cavern he had seen quite clearly what the men had wanted to do to Tsuna and it had made him angry. It was natural he was the arcobaleno of storm: a storm was strong, wild and could be devastating at times. That was why his control was so important to him, an uncontrollable storm would harm everyone. Yet underneath his control the storm still raged. A storm that Tsunayoshi Sawada was bringing to the surface.

He had observed her, to understand her he'd told himself, and each day she intrigued him more. She was deeply entrenched in the dark side of life yet the smile on her face hardly ever wavered. Kindness came easy to her and she handed forgiveness out freely; he had heard of her recruitment of ex-enemies and the release of Mukuro Rokudo. Yet what fascinated him the most was her ability to gain the loyalty of people. Her guardians would give their lives for her even the cloud and mist guardians, her ex-enemy Xanxus would follow her orders and had a grudging respect for her, she had gathered some strong fighters and smart mechanics to her side that followed her every order but the greatest proof to him was the arcobaleno.

They knew what she had done for them and how she had defeated Byakuran. Lal Mirch sometimes acted like an older sister to her as did Aria and Colonnello was her friend. She treated Skull with respect and friendliness so whenever Reborn or Colonnello picked on him he would run to her, Viper gave her discounts and even Verde was less surly around her. It was Reborn who was closest to her, probably more than her father. He was a pillar in her life and she was in his. Woe betide anyone who tried to harm her or looked at her funny. Her guardians took protective to a whole new level. Which was exactly why he shouldn't be imagining her in a towel!

He tried to avoid her but she seemed to show up everywhere. What made it worse was that she was drawing him in; her voice, her looks her warmth it all attracted him. It was becoming harder to fight the force pulling him to her. The storm inside of him was growing.

She was just as conflicted. He was a comrade of her tutor, someone who had lived far longer than she had and was much more wiser. So why did he interest her so much? She'd blamed his eyes. To everyone else he was calm, polite and friendly, yet there were times when he looked at her and she could see the emotions clashing and raging inside them. It frightened her but drew her in like a moth to a flame. The moments were few and far between, a glance, a touch, a helping hand that pulled her to him a little close and held onto her a little too long. The tension was rising.

His control snapped the last day at her house. He was fit enough to leave and wanted to return to China. I-pin had wished him farewell and promised to continue training, Tsuna had wondered how long long it would be before she gave up on her martial arts and attends college. He had gazed at her and she had gulped at the way his eyes seemed to burn a trail up her body.

He had followed her to the living room and had thanked her for caring for him and Reborn. She had nervously replied that it had been no trouble unable to look at him. She played with her sleeves and bit her lip.

"I-I hope we will meet again Fon-san. I have enjoyed your company and I a-apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable during your stay." His eyes flared.

"When do you believe you have made me uncomfortable?" She looked away with a red face. He'd known he should have stopped but he couldn't.

"T-The s-shower." She stuttered out. He was suddenly very close.

"What about it?" Despite his calm voice his eyes were burning and she felt like a rabbit staring at an eagle.

"I f-forgot to lock the door and you came in while I was n-nak...undressed." She gulped at the end and waited for his next move. His hands shot out and she was effectively caged between him and the wall. Her eyes were large as he moved closer and closer slowly. She had breathed out and simply stared. The control broke and the storm was set free. He had kissed her hard. His tongue swept her mouth gathering the subtle flavour of her. She fought back and returned the kiss with as much force. They were locked together in a battle for dominance, neither willing to submit. Their passion grew and she clung to him. They stood in the eye of the storm.

"Get your hands off her now Fon." They broke apart. She was gasping and he looked a little breathless. Her eyes turned to a black suited figure standing in the doorway. Reborn. Oh no. He lifted his gun and pointed at Fon.

"You have five seconds before I blow your head off." Fon smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"We should continue this later." She blinked and smiled slowly. A bullet narrowly missed her head and he jumped back.

"Are you really going to kill a comrade Reborn?"

"Yes." The hitman replied instantly and fired a second bullet.

"More importantly, do you think you can?" A frown and several shots later Fon had disappeared with Reborn hot on his trail.

Reborn had gotten all her guardians and the ex-funeral wreaths to help him in his hunt even some of the arcobaleno chipped in and the next few weeks had been tense for her.

That was 5 years ago. Tsuna smiles as she recollects how they had begun. The Vongola sky ring lies on her finger, on the others lie her Nuts box ring and a simple golden band. Her eyes travel to the other side of the bed where he lays asleep one arm curved around her waist.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! I want to go play." There is a small blur and she an vaguely feel something bouncing on her leg. She looks up to see a small boy jumping up and down on her leg. Li Sawada had the energy of a lightning bolt and the attention span of a goldfish. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Our son is calling us." She murmured to her husband.

"He called for you first." She smiled and rubbed his hand. Her neck was sore from their activities last night whilst Li was staying with his grandmother.

"C'mon I want to go play with uncle Skull and aunt Lal." She smiled at her 3 year old son and cuddled him to her chest.

"In a minute just let me get changed."

"Hurry mum!" He jumped off the bed and ran out the door. His head came round the corner.

"By the way. Daddy said that I could have a new sister soon when will she be here?" She raised an eyebrow and he dashed out of sight. She mock glared at Fon.

"When did you agree to that?" He smiled and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Does it matter? I have to keep that promise." She shook her head. Her life was crazy. Her family insane. Her son in the terrible threes and her husband who still effected her like he did all those years ago. She wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: I'm back! Rome was great! Anyway here it is the next sky-shot. Thank you as always for your support, I must be doing something right :). I'm not sure if Fon was IC but I tried and a lot of you wanted a Fon one. Hope it was up to standards. Please enjoy, review and request.**


	18. Reborn 2

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Reborn - 2

He was coming back today. Tsuna Sawada, 10th generation boss of the Vongola family, was pacing her office floor nervously. The rug underneath her feet muffled the noise of her footsteps but the pounding of her heart was loud and clear in her ears. It was like this every time she had to send him out on a mission. If there was one thing that Tsuna truly hated about being a boss was when she had to stay safe and sound in the headquarters while she sent her famiglia out on the most dangerous of tasks. It made her feel so useless and helpless she much preferred fighting side by side with them, knowing that she could protect them if they needed her.

It was nothing too hard just a simple escort mission; but the man he had to protect had numerous enemies and Reborn hadn't contacted her for 2 weeks. She knew better than anyone else how skilled he was but that didn't stop the pang of worry she felt when her husband was away on a possible life-threatening trip. Husband. She shook her head slightly and smiled; if someone told her ten years ago that she would fall in love with her tutor and marry him then she would have laughed in their face or sent them to a mental asylum. Their relationship had changed so much and she had never regretted her marriage. Of course it was a secret among the Vongola; if people knew whom she had married he would possibly have the whole Mafia world out for him and family's were more likely to look for an alliance if she was single than if she was married. So whenever she attended formal Mafia functions she was besieged by admirers; some were simply power-hungry, others enamoured with her and a few because they had been told to get close to her. They were either politely turned away by her, forcibly by her guardians and if that failed then Reborn would take matters into his hands. She bit back a smile he could be so possessive of her at times but it was just part of who he was.

Her guardians knew about them and though they were a little shocked at first they had accepted it. The Varia knew through Viper and she had told a few others like Bianchi, I-pin, Basil, Fuuta, Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini. The arcobaleno had attended her wedding, her fingers drummed against the desk, they had a soft spot for her since they knew of her actions in the alternate future with Byakuran. Much to Reborn's dismay she got on well with Skull. The cloud arcobaleno was just so funny and she actually enjoyed talking to him.

Strangely enough marriage hadn't changed their lives that much. She was still his boss and he was still her number one hitman. To the Mafia world he was just another loyal soldier and it irked her that they could only be intimate in private. Whenever a new suitor appeared and she was forced to entertain them she felt like she was betraying him just like when he had to flirt with other women to keep up appearances hurt her slightly. It wasn't perfect but it was necessary. They would never be a normal couple, they couldn't be because they weren't normal people. Truthfully, she wouldn't want it any other way.

Out of the corner of the eye she saw the clock, it was nearly midnight. She felt her shoulders drop. She had an important meeting with the Shimon Famiglia tomorrow and needed to sleep. With a sigh she left her office and made her way to her bedroom. A couple of her subordinates were milling around the mansion and gave her a respectful nod or bow; after 5 years of being boss her reputation is strong and respected by the Mafia. It hadn't been easy but she had used her knowledge from the future to safeguard the Vongola.

She reached her room and opened the door. Stepping inside she let her shoulders droop, this was one of the few places where she wasn't watched or under constant security. Her she could just be Tsuna. The room wasn't fancy like the rest of the mansion, it was quite large and airy, there was a large window with a balcony and a large double bed. A large wardrobe, rug, chair and desk adorned the room and all the walls were a couple of pictures.: prom, graduation and a rare picture of her and her 7 guardians. It really annoyed her when Chrome wasn't counted. The girl was a good friend and offered some peace and quiet compared to her male guardians. Above her bed hung her wedding picture; she had been surrounded by her family and Reborn had stood by her side, one arm wrapped around her waist and an actual smile on his face. That feeling in her chest intensified again. Damn him for this!

She took off the black suit jacket she had been wearing and unceremoniously dropped it on the floor, she couldn't be bothered at the moment. She took off the necklace and bracelet she was wearing when her hyper intuition kicked in suddenly. She wasn't alone. Keeping her breathing steady and her movements unconcerned she made a show of putting away the jewels while her mind raced. Although there were no cameras in her room it was the most protected area in the house and had the best security so who could it b-. A slow smile spread across her face. Only one person would dare to sneak up on her in her room, only one person could. So the mission had clearly gone well. A part of her was angry that he was late but that was washed away by the joy that he was alright. Still he should suffer a little. Forcing her face blank she bent down and removed her shoes and socks. She slowly walked to the centre of her room, her hips swaying slightly from side to side. She could practically see his dark eyes flashing.

The chemistry between them, once he was in his original form, had always been explosive and electrifying. Even now her skin seemed to tingle from the thought that he was watching her.

**M RATED SCENE AHEAD**

Her hands began to undo the top button of her blouse. Teasing each button slowly loose she worked down towards her navel. The open buttons revealed a slight amount of skin and she could feel a slow heat beginning to burn inside. Instead of taking the blouse off she undid her hair from the tight ponytail it was in. Shaking it loose she ran her fingers through the strands.

She shrugged the blouse off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. A light growl resounded around the room and a slight smirk appeared on her face. She heard a foot step forward but she crossed her arms and turned around shaking her head.

"You were late." She heard him move back and turned back.

Reborn knew that the woman in front of him would be the end of him. After spending three months guarding a computer genius who liked to walk around his house in nothing but a towel the vision in front of him was a godsend. His eyes hungrily took in the sight that only he had the privilege of seeing. She always wore conservative clothes that no-one guessed she had the stunning figure she did. He knew from experience that her skin was like satin and everything about him was getting tenser watching her. She raised her arms to the sky and stretched them upwards. He thanked whatever god that watched over him that she had decided to go without bra tonight. Definitely his favourite welcome home present.

His entire focus was on her as she began to undo her trousers. It never ceased to amaze him how the shy women who spurned all the men who threw themselves at her (and were then shot) could turn into the taunting vixen before him. With a slight movement the trousers dropped down to her feet and she standing there in the moonlight almost completely bare before him. What little control he had snapped. It had been three months.

Tsuna could sense the change in the air but before she could move he had lunged and in a flurry of limbs and hands she was pinned to the bed. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him; handsome, wild, dangerous and totally focused on her. The black eyes that were usually so calm and cool were now burning and igniting a similar flame within her. He reminded her of a cat like this a panther or a cheetah. Her skin was so sensitive but all she could do was stare at him. He bent down his head to her ear.

"It's not nice to tease." She shuddered slightly and he smirked. She knew her earlier game would have consequences so she let herself relax under her lover's gaze. There was no-one in the world she trusted as much as him. He finally kissed her and she moaned into his mouth; it had seemed like forever since they had last been this intimate. Not willing to back down she met his kiss with enthusiasm reminding herself of the dark spicy taste that was part of him. So absorbed by this she didn't realise what his hand was doing until it grabbed her breast. With a gasp she broke the kiss only to moan again as he latched onto her neck. Small bites that were softened by his tongue made their way down her neck she just clutched onto his back as the waves of passion and emotion grew and grew.

He was going to drive her insane. He methodically and slowly made his way to her chest and the building inferno inside of her wanted more. His mouth closed around her nipple and she arched against him in approval. He continued to her other breast and she panting weakly. She knew he was smirking and it annoyed her slightly. He was still fully clothed and she was practically naked. Impatiently she burnt away the rest of his clothes and laughed at the surprise in his eyes. He had learned early on that she wasn't always submissive.

Her hands eagerly roamed his chest and he bit back a groan. It was only her. Only she could cause him to lose the control that was so important to him. He captured her mouth again drinking in her flavour, his mind reeling from the sensation of skin next to skin.

Her every nerve ending was alive and the rest of the world was a torrent of need, passion and love for the man kissing her.

She could feel his erection against her thigh and felt her core go wet. She needed him in her now. She broke the kiss and stared at him. He nodded and she threw her arms around him as he finally thrust into her. Tsuna let out a scream as her inner walls clenched. It had been a while but her body had clearly not forgotten. This wasn't gentle but she didn't want gentle she needed him and he needed her it was as simple as that. Her hips moved to match his rhythm and she was lost in a whirlwind of heat and passion, they were the only two in the universe. Her nails dug into his back and she knew his control was nearly gone. She gasped out his name and the world exploded. She felt him come right after her yelling her name in her ear and her final thought was that she was thankful she'd had the room sound proofed. Then all rational thought was gone as she came apart in his arms.

**M RATED SCENE OVER**

They lay there side by side on the bed. No longer boss and hitman but just a man an women. Tsuna curled up against him; it was a rare side of Reborn this closeness and care, he was a predator through and through but he was gentle with her. There were times when she would marvel at her luck and wonder why he had fallen in love with her. There really wasn't anything special about her, so why had he given her his heart in exchange for hers? Hugging him closer she revelled in his touch. A hand, one that had ended so many lives, gently brushed some hair from her face. For the first time in 3 months she went to sleep peacefully.

He smiled as he felt her drift off beside him. His eyes watched he sleep and the rise and fall of her chest. The hand stroking her hair moved to her cheek. If the other arcobaleno saw him like this they'd probably laugh themselves to death. Had he gone soft? No that wasn't it, he was still the best. He gazed at the woman slumbering next to him, it always amazed him that she could sleep so peacefully with him nearby even when she had been a teenager and he stuck in that cursed baby form. She had saved him and she didn't even know it. He had felt the darkness within him growing, a little part of him was chipped away after every mission and the burden of the pacifier was heavy around his neck.

No-one had noticed.

No-one but her. No-one but a 15 year old teenage boss-in-training who had seen the man he was. The person he had tried to erase when he had been cursed. She had seen him and brought him back. He cradled her and let his eyes droop close. Tomorrow life would go back to normal but tonight he just wanted to be with his wife.

_-------------------------------------------------------Line break---------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm what!" She yelled at the doctor who was now looking quite nervously around the room in case her guardians showed up. Gulping she straightened her jacket.

"Well boss, the tests are quite accurate and it would explain the symptoms you've been having." Tsuna hit her head and cursed her own stupidity, she hadn't been thinking and this had happened. It had been 3 weeks since he'd come back. The young boss sat down with only one word running through her head. Pregnant.

**AN: So sorry for not updating I've just been busy with school and every authoresses nightmare WRITERS BLOCK. Seriously I've had no inspiration and I didn't want to put up a one-shot that I'd only been half bothered with. My exams are close so updates will be more spread out. Possibly thinking about writing another story see profile for details tell me if you think I should or not. Anyway, my second attempt at a lemon and a sequel to the first Reborn shot. Hope you have enjoyed it. I've had a couple of requests for Kozato Enma but if you guys don't mind I'm going to wait until we know a bit more about him so I can write it well OK. Please read and review and THANK YOU!**

**P.S. Thank you to .x for the lovely welcome back banner :)**


	19. Colonnello

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Colonnello

_Imagine if Colonnello had been too late and Lal Mirch had become the rain arcobaleno, leaving her former student to become head of Comsubin._

"I want you idiots to run 50 laps around the trap." There was an audible moan. "And no complaining kora!" The new recruits shouted out an affirmative and began to move. The blonde haired man shook his head and looked to the sky.

"Was I that weak when I first started?" If so then he had to commend Lal for keeping on with him. Lal. He gritted his teeth together. It had been a good 10 years since the incident yet it still haunted him; his biggest failure. It seemed that whenever he would close his eyes he would see her face, contorted in horror as she realised what had happened to her. He had known when he'd seen that look that she would snap, break like a twig; maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually she would break under the burden of the curse and he had been too slow to save her. His eyes surveyed the running recruits with a cool detachment and there was a certain untouchable aura surrounding him. He had changed after that incident, it had hardened him and encased him in a layer of ice and he was known for being cold and efficient during missions.

It was the middle of the day and he found himself at the shooting range. Shrugging the gun off his shoulder he got onto his stomach on the grass and fired a couple of bullets at the targets and grinned when they hit them perfectly. A bird's caw pierced the silence and a white seagull descended from the sky. Colonnello didn't move a muscle as the bird landed on his head and fired another couple of shots. The bird stretched its wings and settled itself on the mop of blonde hair. Recently it had seemed like Falco was the only one he could get on with, other people just made him angry or he merely felt an apathy when they tried to be friendly. Eventually they just learned to leave him alone. His life consisted of leading COMSUBIN, occasionally running a mission for the Vongola and sharpening his shooting skills. No friends. No family. No relationships. That was how he preferred it. If he wasn't close to someone then he couldn't let them down. He barely saw Lal nowadays she worked at Mafia land and sometimes for the Vongola CEDEF but whenever they did meet it was awkward and uncomfortable. A distance had formed between them and neither of them knew how to cross it. At times it was easy to just forget they had been close and what had almost happened between them but he wouldn't. For however short a time it was it had been precious to him. Even if it emphasised how lonely he was now.

Scowling at the depressing direction his thoughts were taking he fired again only this times the shots were a little off target. He stopped and closed his eyes; focusing on calming himself. Anger and frustration were emotions that would kill him in a battle, they clouded the brain. When he was back to his normal state he fired and smirked when he saw the perfect shots. A couple of footsteps behind him caught his attention: at least two people were stood behind him and staring at him. Clearly they were waiting for him to respond, he mentally rolled his eyes. He had enough of dealing with stupid people today he wanted to shoot. Hopefully if he didn't acknowledge them they would leave. The next time he shot it was a little more powerful and violent; a silent threat and he heard one of the two gulp.

"E-E-Excuse me." So one of them was a girl. "M-May we please speak to you?" Manners? A rare quality in his line of work. It would be rude of him not to answer. Then again whoever said he was polite. He remained silent.

"Excuse me." The voice was a little stronger and the stutter had disappeared but it was still quiet and soft. Very different to the barking of orders and yells that echoed around this place. He lowered his gun and pushed himself off the ground. He straightened his headband slightly and turned around. One eyebrow raised at the two, they certainly made an odd pair. One of them a child wearing a black suit, a hat with a chameleon on it and a yellow pacifier. His back stiffened slightly as he realised where he had seen the infant. Reborn, the Mafia's greatest hitman and the arcobaleno of the sun. Those damned black eyes were exactly the same: sharp and judging. He looked up to the second person.

She was young; either late teens or early twenties and came to the height of his shoulder. She was wearing an orange top with the number 27 on it, a pair of blue trousers and trainers. Her hair was brown and ended just below her neck. Blue eyes met brown and locked in place. Her eyes showed a whole spectrum of emotions clashing for dominance; confusion, fear, determinedness and courage. He could read her like a book from her eyes alone. She seemed to reek of innocence and at first he thought she was a civilian before remembering _who_ she was with. He frowned wondering what the hitman was doing with her.

"Ciaussu." Reborn said and Colonnello nodded his head in return. Whether or not he liked the arcobaleno he respected his skill and achievements. The infant jumped onto the girls shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna this is Colonnello. He's the leader of COMSUBIN and one of the strongest in the Mafia." The girl nodded and offered him a shaky smile. His face remained blank as his mind still trying to figure out why they were here.

"Colonnello this is my student Tsuna Sawada. Currently attending a university in Rome and future tenth generation boss of the Vongola." Colonnello's eyes widened. This girl was Vongola tenth. There was absolutely no way. The underworld would destroy her. He turned his gaze to Reborn.

"What are you doing here kora?" The baby obviously wanted something. Said baby smirked and lifted his gaze to meet the glaring head of COMSUBIN.

"You're going to be tutoring Tsuna for the next 2 months." Colonnello scoffed. He knew it.

"No way. I have to run COMSUBIN we've just had some new recruits. Besides she's your student kora!"

"I'm going away on a mission for a while and her training needs to carry on. Although you're not as good as me you'll do." He hated the assurance in Reborn's voice as if he had no choice in the matter. His eyes flickered to the girl, Tsuna and he was surprised to see a flash of empathy in her eyes. Clearly this wasn't new to her. Oddly enough that irked him a little.

"What make you so sure I'll do it?" The smirk broadened.

"COMSUBIN owes me a favour." Blue eyes sharpened and the rifle was raised slightly off the ground. Tsuna stepped but didn't take her eyes off them.

"I don't owe you anything kora!"

"The former leader does." He froze. "She gave me her word that I could ask for the debt to paid and it would be." His fingers clenched on the gun and he mentally cursed the hitman in the 14 languages he knew. He couldn't refuse now, it would make Lal out to be a liar and he couldn't ignore her promise. He let out a breath and let the gun drop to his side.

"Fine. I'll train your student, but she better be ready to be put through hell."

"She's used to that don't worry." Colonnello shook his head and turned away leaving the two to talk.

Tsuna swallowed nervously as she watched the frightening man stalk off. It was clear form his posture that he wasn't happy with the situation and the last thing she wanted was another evil tutor to torture to her. She looked at Reborn and felt a pang of sorrow. Despite his tutoring methods he was important to her and the idea of being trained by anyone else, even for two weeks, was odd and disconcerting. Her guardians were across the world training for when she inherited....in 3 months when she'd finished university. At age 21 she would become boss of the Vongola, it was hard to believe that the time had finally come. Apparently this latest training was to sharpen up her combat skills.

"Are you daydreaming again Dame-Tsuna?" She jumped back and her eyes locked on the gun in his hands.

"N-No Reborn." She knew he would have no qualms on using it on her.

"Hmm. Listen to him Tsuna. Listen and learn. He may have the attitude of a 5 year old but he is good at what he does." Coming form him that was a compliment. She frowned and looked down at him.

"Wasn't Lal the head of COMSUBIN?"

"She_ was_ the leader. Colonnello was her student." She nodded. "Take advantage of this opportunity Tsuna, he'll only do this once. Even if he acts like a lion with a wounded paw put up with it and learn."

"I understand." After a final goodbye she watched her tutor return to the helicopter that had brought them here and let out a sigh. Great trapped on an island with a grumpy militant man who wanted her to leave. She picked up her small suitcase and went in the direction he had gone. She found him yelling at a group of whom she assumed were recruits. Whilst his attention was elsewhere she took the time to study him. He was dressed in a pair of green trousers and matching jacket, with a camouflage coloured headband keeping some of the hair out of his eyes and a plain white top underneath. He was really tall and had a sturdy build. He had the most amazing pair of eyes that she'd ever seen, they were so confusing. At one moment they had been ice cold and had reminded her of a glacier the next they had been burning with anger. They pierced right through her as if he was seeing into her mind and she hadn't been able to stop looking at them. Her cheeks flushed red and she scolded herself. She was meant to learn from him not to check him out.

"Get over here kora!" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see him beckoning to her. Her feet began to move towards him and followed him as he walked off. They arrived in front of a small bunker and he opened the door.

"This is my room. There's a spare bed which you can sleep in for now." She nodded and stepped inside. It was clean, well organised and clinical, like no-one had stayed in it since it had been built. There were no photos or trinkets; nothing personal to tell her more about the man. She thought about her own room: cluttered, messy and covered in photos and personal items that held cherished memories for her.

"I've got to oversea the newbies training kora. Just stay here." His face was blank and revealed nothing. She felt unnerved at that with Reborn she could at least tell he was feeling something with Colonnello it was impossible. She sat on the bed as he left and opened her suitcase. Alone. Without her guardians or family. The only company a surly fighter who suffered the mood swings of a teenage girl. It was going to be a long 2 months.

_--------------------------------------------------------Line Break--------------------------------------------------------_

"Do it again kora!" Tsuna clenched her hands as she sat up off the ground. They were sparring and he had knocked her on her ass, again. He held nothing back and was a ferocious opponent. He adapted to nearly any situation and was an excellent marksman. Even with her super intuition it was difficult to know what he would do next. He grinned down at her.

"What's the matter my lady? Am I being too hard on you kora?" There was an undeniably smug tone to his voice and it sent her blood boiling, not to mention the stupid habit of his to call her "my lady". She got off the ground and took a fighting stance. No matter what that smirk was going to get wiped off his face. She entered hyper dying will mode and put on her gloves. The orange flame roared to life and she lunged.

A punch at his face. He blocked. She sweeps her leg across the floor, he jumps over it and nearly hits her head. A flurry of movement and flame as they clash. He grabs her and throws her to the ground but she catches his shoulders and pulls him down as well. She flips him over first and the thud as he hits the floor is one of the most satisfying noises she's heard in a while. For a second they just stare at each other and she can see him appraising her, if only slightly. He stands up and brushes some of the dirt off.

"Not bad." She smiles a little. "Now do it 20 more times." She groans and pouts a little. As she stands up she fails to see the half smile he made.

_----------------------------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------------------_

"Faster kora." He yells. Sweat runs down her forehead and Tsuna is screaming profanities at Reborn in her head. She was sure the demon training her is his brother. They are so similar it's a little scary. So caught up in her thoughts that she fails to notice the tree branch on the running track and it sends her sprawling across the ground. She winces as her ankle throbs in pain. She must have twisted it or something. Gently easing herself into a sitting position she took off her shoe. The joint was red and painful to touch.

"What's wrong?" She looks up to see Colonnello running towards her. "Why did you stop kora?" Her temper snapped and she actually glared at him.

"I'm sorry if my injured ankle has thrown a spanner in your training program. I'll try to carry on once the pain goes down." His face doesn't change and she looked back at her ankle. Block of ice. Was all that was running through her head. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She makes a protesting squeak and looks up into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" She shakes her head slowly, observing him with wide confused eyes. He glances at her ankle. "I've got a first aid pack in the bunker." He says nothing more and begins to walk away from the track with her in his arms. She watches him, surprised at the concern. Maybe he did have other emotions then just apathy or anger.

_--------------------------------------------------------Line Break--------------------------------------------------------_

Colonnello can't believe the affinity she has for traps. After one day of basic trap training she was off inventing her own. She had managed to catch a few of the new recruits, even older members and he'd narrowly avoided a couple himself (not that he'd ever tell anyone). A few of them had complained but he'd told them that it was their own fault and they should be ashamed for being caught by a newbie.

One night he came back to find her asleep hunched over a desk with sheets of paper spread out around her. He smiled slightly at the sight and Falco cawed form outside. Gently he put her on the bed only for her to not let go. Her hands clung to him and he couldn't get them off without waking her. He looked down at her sleeping face and was struck by how peaceful she looked. One of his hands reached to brush a strand of hair from her face. Despite what he told her she was a fast student and a good one. He shook his head at himself. He was going soft on her.

_-------------------------------------------------------Line Break---------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on Colonnello. It's just one night out!"

"No way kora! Tomorrow we're getting up at 5am for survival training." She grabbed his arm and put on the pout that not even Hibari could say no to. She could see his resolve wavering so she leaned forward. Not noticing the slight red tinge to his cheeks as her chest moved against his arm.

"Look you can come with me to make sure I don't stay out to late."

"I never go out kora." Her brow crinkled and she moved back a little to his relief.

"Why not?" His mouth opened to tell her that he didn't want to go out but what came out was.

"No one's asked before." She looked shocked and he called himself 10 types of idiot. Why the hell had he said that?

"That can't be true." She looked him up and down. He rubbed his head, if he wasn't going to vanish into a hole in the ground he may as well be truthful.

"It is. They were put off by my err charming personality." She giggled at that and he found himself smiling at her. Not a forced one but an actual grin. Like he used to do before. She crossed her arm and stared at him.

"Well those people were stupid and now I'm asking." For the first time in a while he can't think of what to say just stares stupidly at her. It's not supposed to work like this, she's supposed to avoid him not ask him out on a dat- wait this is not a date!

"S-Sure." he stutters out before he could realise what he's just said.

_--------------------------------------------------------Line Break--------------------------------------------------------_

She's improved he'd give her that. She could now fight evenly with him and her traps had caught him unaware now and then. The one thing she can't do is use a gun. Tsuna refused to shoot and no threats or bribes can make her. He barely dodged her flaming fist and has to jump back.

"You're not distracted are you Colonnello? That's one of the worst mistakes in battle to make." She gave him a cheeky grin and he growls at her. Of course he was distracted, she was wearing a tight blue tank top and form fitting trousers; she was panting near him and they were constantly contacting skin to skin. What healthy male wouldn't be distracted. He ponders it as he dodges her blows. Lal had never caused this response in him. Frankly it scared him.

He didn't see her oncoming fist and barely jumped out of the way. He grabbed her hand and flipped her over on to her back. She was able to pull him down with her. He landed on top of her on the grass in the middle of a currently empty training ground.

Tsuna was breathing hard and her face was flushed from the fight. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She let out a laugh and looked up at the sky. It had been a fun 2 months. She lowered her gaze to the man pressed against her. He was grinning down at her and something in her stomach began to flutter. The smile slipped from his lips and the blue eyes which she liked so much darkened. He shifted slightly and she was suddenly so aware of her body, and his. She could feel the rock hard muscles underneath his clothes against her and she could smell the scent of his skin; crisp and cool like fresh rainfall on a humid day. Unconsciously she moved her head up to get closer. Achingly slowly he moved his head forward. Tsuna could feel her own muscles beginning to tense but she didn't pull away. She was lost in his eyes, like he was in hers.

His lips met hers in a soft and sweet kiss that caused tremors down her whole body. He could feel the tingling on her mouth and parted her lips for him. Tongue met tongue for a second and she could faintly taste mint when he broke away. He pushed himself away from her as if she was ill and stood up. There was a look of shock and horror on his face. Tsuna opened her mouth to speak but he had disappeared.

_----------------------------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------------------_

The head of COMSUBIN was sitting on his own with his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? She was the next Vongola boss and he had leapt on her like a horny teenager. It had been a complete breach of conduct and he knew that if Reborn ever found out he would be a dead man walking. No matter how aloof the hitman seemed to be Colonnello could tell he cared about her, and her guardians. From what he'd heard of them they'd be out for his blood. Where had his mind been? To make it worse he hadn't apologized or tried to explain he had ran off like a coward. His fast lashed out a tree that promptly split nearly in two.

"Damn it!" Despite his own thoughts and opinions he still wanted her. If anything he wanted her more. He didn't regret one second of the kiss, which was a problem in itself, and he wanted to do it again. He shook his head at his own stupidity. She was a Mafia boss for the most powerful family in the world, if she married it would have to be for the good of the family. Not to mention the overprotective men and women who surrounded her. There was nearly a 10 year age gap between them; she was 21 he was 30 and there was the complicated issue of his past with Lal.

His eyes turned to the sky as if he would find the answer there. Why her? Of all people why her? He knew the answer, because it wouldn't have happened with anyone else. His mind went back to Lal, neither of them had ever taken that jump to something more and he had regretted it ever since. Could he do that again with Tsuna? Could he let her go without even knowing if they had a chance or what it would be like? Was he strong enough to stay away? Colonnello didn't know if he knew the answer.

-_---------------------------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------------------_

Tsuna waited on the helicopter pad for Reborn to come pick her up. 2 days. She hadn't seen him in 2 days since the kiss. He'd vanished into thin air and she'd been left by herself for 2 days. She tried to ignore the nasty voice in her head that said she was hurt but it was hard.

"So you'll be going soon kora." She knew that voice. Spinning around so quickly she got whiplash she took in the sight of him before walking forward and slapping him.

"What was that for kora?!"

"For abandoning me for 2 days." OK she was a little hurt. His hand was surprisingly soft on her face and it stilled her anger.

"I was thinking." He took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I know that there would be a lot of problems and I'm not the easiest person to get on with but," he met her gaze squarely with his own. "if there's one thing I've learned is to not live with regrets and I know that if I let you go now I will seriously rue it later on. So can you give me a chance?"

She looks at the tall proud man in front of her, the man who everyone said was a block of ice was opening his heart to her. As she had done to him. She couldn't deny that there would be problems (she knew her family well) but she was sure that he was worth it. For an answer she took his head in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

**AN: OK a little fluffy towards the end but I tried my best. OK happy 1st May everyone :). Bad news I'm suffering from a serious case of writers block and with exams right around the corner this could be my last update for at least a month or so. I will try and update sooner but school comes first. Remember to tell me which of my possible 3 stories you want me to write (I'll be doing a poll) and I hoped you enjoyed this latest sky shot. Nearly 200 reviews!!! Thanks guys for the support.**


	20. Mukuro

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Mukuro

Their relationship is hard to understand. At least if you were an outsider. People had to look close to see what was underneath the surface and not many did. To the Mafia world he was her mist guardian; elusive, shady and treacherous who would one day stab her in the back and possess her mind. To the Vongola he was a strong family member who was more loyal than he appeared but still someone who they should keep an eye on, especially when he was around their precious boss. To the other guardians he was a lot of things.

In Gokudera's eyes he was and always would be seen as an adversary. As the man who had possessed him and forced him to fight the tenth; something which to this day causes a rift between them. It angered him to no end whenever the pineapple haired bastard got up close an personal with the tenth; taking advantage of her shyness and kindness. He always has an eye on him and if Mukuro even looks like he's trying to take over the tenth's mind he will meet the end of the flame arrow. Still the storm guardian will admit (to himself at least) that the illusionist is a powerful ally in battle and a scary enemy to have, and after 10 years he hasn't done anything to her (yet). So the right hand man of Vongola decimo grits his teeth and accepts the criminal as part of their family but there will never be the trust or partnership he shares with Yamamoto.

To Yamamoto Mukuro was confusing. He can't understand the man's motives or what drives him and he has always been the unknown quantity in the Vongola inner circle. This makes the rain guardian cautious around him and he can never fully trust the man. The years trailed on though and although the caution didn't disappear fully it was certainly diluted. Yamamoto was willing to accept the illusionist if it was what Tsuna wanted and he knows she does. The baseball player is far from stupid and he was one of the first to see the link forming between his boss/best friend and her mist guardian. A bond that only grew stronger after she paid a trip to the Vendicare prison and released a certain inmate. It amused him that Mukuro didn't seem to even realise he was getting closer to Tsuna until it was too late and he was ensnared like the rest of them in Tsuna's web. The girl was their rock, the sky that encompassed all and she was what ultimately tied them together, it just tool Mukuro a little longer than others to realise it.

Ryohei always knew that the man was part of their strange family. If he tried to hurt his boss though he would receive and extremely hard beating from her sun guardian. The sun guardian was not the most intelligent of the guardians yet he was one of the most loyal and to him betrayal was one of the worst things a person could do. He realised that lies were a central part to Mukuro's whole being: the smile, the laugh, the playfulness was all part of the big illusion he cast everyday to hide the darkness inside. A darkness that could rip them apart but Ryohei knows that Mukuro won't unleash it on them. It is unspoken but it is there. Whenever the man looks at Tsuna the illusion fades just a bit and Ryohei was proud to call the man underneath famiglia. Even though he found illusions extremely annoying!

Lambo couldn't really remember a time when Mukuro hadn't been the mist guardian so the boy had accepted it as one of the few certainties in his life. Thunder and mist didn't interact that much yet even Lambo can see the element of mystery and danger around Mukuro but he has always trusted Tsuna to make the best decisions and he has faith in her choice.

One word can describe the relationship between Mukuro and Hibari. Rivals. The two of them fighting was like the sun rising; inevitable. That "loss" all those years ago still tore at the prefect's pride and he had not forgotten. The only good thing about the bastard becoming a guardian was that there were a lot more opportunities to fight him. They push each other to reach new strengths in their rivalry. It's not healthy, as they are both often injured and bruised. It is the clash of two carnivores. Whatever the criminal does in his spare time is none of his business.

There are a lot of times when Tsuna doesn't understand him. He is an enigma, one full of hate for the world she loves. She hated him once; the first person she ever truly hated. Hatred she had discovered was an ugly emotion. It was black, slimy and seemed to choke her entire body. So she'd wanted to understand why. Why would someone be full of hate? To her it was a harmful and dark emotion that did nobody any good but she discovered that it was his fuel. Behind that smile was a core of hatred and loathing for almost everything. Again she had asked why. Why was he like that? His past. As she heard the story of the experiments and childhood he had, her hatred had started to drain away. She couldn't keep a grip on it and it was washed away by empathy.

He had been her guardian for 10 years. Well technically for 6 years as she had released his body from the prison as soon as she could. She can hardly believe how things have changed between them. He openly says that he wants to posses her and destroy the Mafia but that seems to have become part of the illusion he casts over himself.

He was so different to the others. They all kept her at arms length, except for Lambo but she was his mama, he didn't. Mukuro had no qualms at all about invading her personal space or teasing her and a deeply buried part of her liked it. She liked the thrill of engaging in his mind games, liked proving him wrong about her and liked the challenge of having him as a guardian. He nearly did take over once.

It was after her first task as a Vongola boss. Innocents had suffered and a couple of her men had needed life saving surgery. Her emotional state had been a wreck and exhaustion was a constant. She had collapsed onto her bed and her mind had been open and unprotected, the strain and guilt had left her mind defenceless. She had felt him enter, felt him in her head grabbing control and done nothing. She hadn't been sure why but laying there on the hideously expensive bed with a dangerous criminal rooting around in her head something had told her to let him do it. Maybe it was her intuition, a gut feeling or even her heart, if she was thinking in clichés, and she had not lifted a finger.

He had seen her. Her memories, feelings, and dreams had been examined with careful precision. Then he had realised that she wasn't fighting him. Her head had gone numb from his shock (which wasn't fair or nice) and she had instantly gone unconscious. She had opened her eyes to find herself standing in a hallway only it was odd as one side was dark and the other light.

"Care to explain Tsunayoshi-chan?" He had appeared in front of her and for once there had been no amusement on his face. He had backed her up against the wall and the cold grey stone had dug into her muscles. At the time she had not been her usual self so she had simply shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Explain what Mukuro-san?" Her tone had been light, pleasant always but she had glimpsed a flare of anger in his eyes. One of his arms had shot out and slammed the wall.

"Explain why you do not even try to fight me. Why do you offer no resistance to my attack? Why did you let me in?" It was odd for her to see him so agitated.

"Why do you care? Surely it is easier for you if I don't resist?" Strangely that had only made him angrier. Mismatched eyes glared down at her and she had seen the thoughts reeling in his own mind. A scream had pierced the air and Tsuna had frozen and instinctively turned toward the noise.

"It is a memory." He had stated plainly and her shoulders slumped down. That scream had been from her first task as a boss and had come from a mother trying to save her child from danger. The mother had died and the child was taken to a Vongola hospital. A child that would grow up without his mother because of her. A cool finger had lifted her chin up and under the weight of her memories she had complied.

"A Mafia boss cannot carry the burden of every life lost. It will destroy you Tsunayoshi." A grim smile twisted her face and she let out a harsh laugh.

"What am I supposed to do Mukuro forget? If I forget for even one second the lives lost or the value of a life then I'll turn into a monster." Maybe she had been partly hysterical but her shields were crumbling. "I don't know how to let it go." His eyes had looked her up and down for any falsehood but she had been naked before him. Her whole being was in front of him and it was breaking. A trident materialised in his hand and he gathered power in his eye. Mist flames began to circulate around them and she had heard his laugh for a moment. With a crash he had slammed the trident down and released the power into her mind.

There had been an explosion of purple and white, she was actually thrown back by the force. Her eyes opened to see an ornate black door in front of her with a shining silver padlock and chain locking it shut. He was stood next to her and calmly brushed off some dirt from his sleeve.

"That door is for the memories that are too difficult to bear, only you can open it or shut it. Lock them up here. That way they will still be here for you to recall but the pain will be less. Though I personally don't see why you would torture yourself." Then he had left and she was alone staring at the door; a priceless gift for her. She had woken up with a slight smile on her face.

There had been many meetings after that. In her dreams. The link had been formed and she had a connection to him like Chrome. They had built an odd but strong friendship. He enjoyed mocking her and making her blush, something that she never had control of and she liked him. There were no boundaries in the dreams cape and it was a place were she could be Tsuna the girl not the boss. It was a place where he didn't need to lie as much.

One night he took her dancing, after she nearly tripped over her feet at the Chiavorone ball. It had been surprisingly nice. In dreams there were no limitations and she could be graceful and elegant. He decided to not tell her that the only reason she had tripped was because that idiot bucking bronco had been the one she was dancing with. A part of him selfishly wanted to keep the woman that Tsunayoshi is to himself and he always did what he wanted. Whilst the others only got to see her as their friend and boss. Mukuro found he could see her as the woman and he wanted her to be his alone, he usually succeeded in fulfilling his desires.

She knew he was trying to trap her; their "dates" became more predatory and he found any excuse to touch her or hold her. She'd hear his laugh in her head and in the real world his eyes never strayed far from her. A part of her knew she should just give in and accept whatever it is he's doing but a larger part or her wants to fight it. After all he doesn't like it when she doesn't fight back.

Essentially their relationship is the same; a battle for control and dominance only the prize is different. Each time he pushed their bond forward she fought back. He tricked her numerous times to submit but she won't make it easy for him. Their first kiss isn't sweet or soft but she didn't want it to be. It's dark sensuous and awakens a hunger inside her that she's never felt before. Their first time in bed was the same and she had to use make up the next day to hide the marks on her neck and upper chest, the others think Hibari's the biter. Ha!

Yet underneath their struggle for control there is a thread of tenderness and care. It's hard to spot mixed in with the lies that form him but it exits, which is a miracle in itself.

Now if only the others didn't have to find out is all he thinks as the various yells echo around the Vongola mansion and the unmistakeable noise of weapons being drawn.

**AN: OK I still have exams but I know a couple of you wanted a Mukuro sky shot so I tried. Not completely happy with this and I may rewrite it if you guys don't like it but I just had to do something creative after revising. Remember to vote on the poll it's really close and I WILL CLOSE IT ON 10TH JUNE! Thank you for voting, reading and reviewing.**


	21. Gokudera 2

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Challenge: 50 themes-1 sentence each-Set Gamma

Gokudera – 2

**1. Ring- **The storm ring around his finger is a constant reminder of his duty towards her, the wedding ring is a reminder of his love.

**2. Hero– **He would never be her hero, but she didn't want him to be and once he had figured that out everything seemed to fall into place

**3. Memory–** The sight of him bleeding in front of her, after taking the hit that Chikusa had unleashed on her, would be engraved in her mind for years to come.

**4. Box– **Uri hates Nuts from the moment they meet and it takes an hour of Gokudera scolding the animal before it stops trying to rip the terrified lion cub into shreds.

**5. Run– **She has never moved so fast in her life when she realised she would be late for her own wedding, Reborn had for once let her sleep in and she wasn't sure who to blame him or her.

**6. Hurricane– **He is viscous and angry at nearly everything else in the world, including his sister, but never towards her because she is the centre of his universe, the eye of the storm where everything is clam and peaceful.

**7. Wings– **When he sees her confront the Varia's gola mosca and flies in the air without wings there is an odd twinge in his heart at the strength and power of his boss.

**8. Cold–** The only time he was never kind to her was when they first met; it was the first and last time she ever had that cold look directed towards her.

**9. Red– **She watches as the flame on his ring flares a bright red and can't help but think it suits her short-tempered guardian of the storm.

**10. Drink– **He realised that telling her that Bianchi was nice to her because his sister thought they were a couple was not a good idea when she was drinking after he finished wiping off the orange juice on his his face.

**11. Midnight– **She smiles sleepily at her right-hand man as he tells her about the supernatural while they wait for the ghosts to appear at the stroke of midnight.

**12. Temptation– **He has to grit his teeth when she comes out dressed in a short black dress with a halter neck that hugs her every curve and can't help but think it's going to be a very long night for him.

**13. View– **Most people only see them as boss and subordinate it is only when you enter the Vongola inner circle that the truth about them is revealed.

**14. Music– **Tsuna loves the fact that he won't play for anyone but her and the beautiful noise helps soothe her nerves after a long day, her safe haven is that piano room.

**15. Silk– **He wraps the silken sheets around her and holds her close to him, he's never been glad for his fortune but if it means he can spoil her then that is fine.

**16. Cover– **It takes a while for her to stop ducking every time he brings out his dynamite but once she trusts that he'd never use them against her (again) she stops.

**17. Promise–** One day, he promises to himself, the baseball idiot will lose that arm he keeps putting around juudaime-hime.

**18. Dream–** A boss that accepts him for who he is and doesn't dismiss him as a child; he has to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming (or been put in a trance by an alien)

**19. Candle– **The flame illuminates the harsh lines of his face and she gently stokes his cheek wishing she could erase the growing shadows in his eyes as easily as she could light a candle in the dark.

**20. Talent– **Very early on he comes to the conclusion that his boss does not have a skill for fighting, killing or threatening but rather a talent in bonding with the most unlikely people, himself included, and making them feel special.

**21. Silence– **In the future when her heart stops beating from the bullets fired by that bastard Byakuran, the silence is the most terrible noise in the world to him.

**22. Journey– **All Tsuna can do is gape when she learns he got hit by 3 cars on his way to the hospital just to see her, gape and worry slightly about his mental health.

**23. Fire–** Watching his boss stand on the beach in her blue one-piece swim suit sends a fire rushing through his veins hotter than anything his dynamite can produce.

**24. Strength– **Tsuna laughs as she watches him try to be a good teacher to Lambo but inwardly admires his strong will in dealing with the young hitman.

**25. Mask– **They are attending a ball in Venice and he declines any offers to dance once he sees a figure dressed in a green evening gown, the mask covers her face but he knows it is her.

**26. Ice– **His insides freeze when he hears about her death in the future.

**27. Fall– **She only realised that their relationship was changing when she had already fallen half in love with him already.

**28. Forgotten– **Sometimes he works so hard that he forgets little things now and then though Tsuna doesn't think that their anniversary is a "little thing."

**29. Dance– **Gokudera silently thanks his sister for teaching him to dance when he spins his boss around the ballroom, teaching her.

**30. Body– **The feeling of her form pressed against his as they waltz is both a punishment and a gift.

**31. Sacred– **He treats her with such reverence and care that it is not hard to see why she fell in love with him.

**32. Farewells– **As a boss she often has to send her guardians off on missions whilst she stays in one place but saying goodbye to him as he goes off to Russia is incredibly difficult.

**33. World– **After they've defeated Byakuran and saved the entire world all he can be thankful for is that they've saved her, which is selfish but true.

**34. Formal– **There are moments when they must play the part of boss and right-hand, nothing except professionalism and friendship between then, a necessary façade.

**35. Fever– **Tsuna tells herself it's only a fever when her cheeks flush red at the sight of her storm guardian sweating and panting after training, with no shirt.

**36. Laugh–** It irritates him to no end that Yamamoto just laughs when he threatens him to stop being so touchy feely with her.

**37. Lies– **Kyoko just raises an eyebrow when Tsuna stutters out that she doesn't have a crush on anyone and Haru actually snorts.

**38. Forever– **He doesn't believe that love will last forever but for her he wants to.

**39. Overwhelmed– **The diamond ring, the romantic dinner, he's on one knee and his love for her is clear on his face, before she can reply her brain fizzes out and she faints in the middle of the restaurant.

**40. Whisper– **Shouts, yells and demands are usually all that he hears but it is her soft whisper that finally gets him to listen.

**41. Wait–** Tick. Tock. That damned clock was getting on his nerves as he sits in the hospital room waiting for news about his wife and her labour.

**42. Talk– **She knows they need to talk when he nearly blows up her Spanner for giving her a friendly hug.

**43. Search– **Standing next to his wife and son brought him a peace he hadn't known he was looking for.

**44. Hope– **Even though she knows it is impossible she hopes for a time when they can simply be man and wife.

**45. Eclipse– **All of the guardians gather to watch the lunar eclipse but he can't tear his eyes to watch the spectacle when she smiles at him.

**46. Gravity– **Tsuna just giggles when Haru claims that there must be a force pulling them together, but a tiny part of her agrees.

**47. Highway– **It was a long and dangerous road to being a Mafia boss but as long as he fights with her she knows she can walk it.

**48. Unknown– **He tries to figure out what it is about her that draws him in but his sister just laughs and tells him that there are some things that he will never know.

**49. Lock– **It takes time to convince him that shutting her up in a big tower is not the answer to keeping her safe.

**50. Breathe– **They are vital to each other as precious as the next breath they draw.

**AN: My writers block hasn't gone! :( Inspiration seems to have abandoned me but I tried my best for this. This is for Kurengo who has wanted a happier Gokudera one for a while so I hope you liked it. I found this on LiveJournal and decided to give it a shot, do you think it turned out alright. Hoped you enjoyed and remember to vote on the poll. Thank you as always for the support. **


	22. Basil

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Basil

When she was young her mum used to tell her stories of handsome princes who rescued the princess and lived happily ever after, but to Tsuna they were boring. To her the damsel in distress always seemed to be stupid or vain and always seemed to find the worst situation to get stuck in. No matter how many times Nana tried to explain to her daughter about the romantic element of being rescued by a hero the young girl still didn't see the appeal. After Reborn entered her life she soon realised that no hero was going to rescue her from the demon baby and that waiting for someone else to help her was a waste of time.

Yet despite it all she had still fallen in love with a knight. Loyal. Brave. Strong. Even the way he spoke reminded her of a far off time where there was chivalry and honour. Her modern day knight and current head of CEDEF: Basil. Most of her family had been shocked when they'd realised what was going on between her and her fathers former student but eventually they had accepted it, very grudgingly, and their relationship was a strong one. To everyone except her close family the Vongola Decimo was single and it wasn't unusual for her to receive four or five marriage proposals a week. All were turned down, very politely of course, and the whole Mafia world wondered who she would eventually choose. None of them knew that she had already made her choice and she wasn't looking to change it.

He wasn't the strongest in her family but he was on equal level with Ryohei and could be a deadly opponent at times. His box weapon didn't have claws, spikes or sharp teeth but it could unleash a massive attack once it linked with other animals. Compared to some of the guardians he wasn't the handsomest and at times could blend into the background but when she finally did start to notice him she realised that he was actually quite cute and his manners an old fashioned style of speaking set him slightly apart from the crowd. Gokudera was definitely the loyalist of the lot and Yamamoto was a close second but you couldn't doubt Basil's loyalty in any way. He had devoted himself to her and at times she wondered if she was worth his belief in her.

Tsuna had always known that she couldn't risk falling for one of her guardians for two main reasons. Firstly, it would disrupt the balance of her family and would just create tension between her and the others. The second reason was what if it hadn't worked out and she wouldn't be able to regain that friendship back. Her friends meant so much to her that she wouldn't do anything to lose them.

Her gender had always been a problem for some of the old higher up Vongola members. They all seemed to forget that she wasn't the first female boss to lead the Vongola and that the Ottavo had lead just as well as the male bosses. Nevertheless the fact that she was a girl seemed, in their minds, to equate to weakness and even after the ninth had chosen her as his heir they demanded she prove herself worthy. Even Reborn had been annoyed at their meddling as they usually just acted as advisor's to the boss.

They had pushed the idea of a husband onto her so strongly that she had deliberately set out to disobey them, angry at their impudence and arrogance. Yes they may have good advice but it was her choice to listen to it or not; they could not just order her about. They had expected a meek spineless girl and instead had been confronted with an angry and powerful woman who would not jump on their command. Reborn had trained her well.

After that fiasco the ninth had taken her away from her family for some special training. She had to learn how to run a Mafia family as large as the Vongola and it had lasted 2 years. Most of which she had been unable to contact her guardians; only an occasional message and visit when she needed to see them again. What had surprised her was the amount of time she got to spend with Basil. Back then she still knew very little about him; he was her friend and he had fought beside him more than once but her personal knowledge about him was very poor.

Stuck in a strange world without her guardians she had latched onto him; the only familiar thing there and their friendship had grown. Eventually she had gotten used to his strange way of talking but still blushed whenever he called her "Lady Sawada", she did manage to convince him to call her "Lady Tsuna" which was a slight improvement. It was odd to be treated with so much respect; he wasn't as extreme as Gokudera, which relieved her a bit, but he didn't treat her like Yamamoto or Ryohei did either. It took her a while to adjust to the politeness but it would've been a lie to say she hadn't enjoyed it. A small part of her had enjoyed being treated like a princess.

That friendship had evolved into something more during the last few weeks of her training. Somehow a rival family had broken into the compound and kidnapped her during the night. She had woken up to the noise of hushed voices, a blindfold over her eyes and the cool feel of a gun pressed up against her neck. Fear had threatened to drown her but she had not gone through all that training for nothing and she remained calm and collected despite the threats and taunts be her captors. They were a small family from the north of Italy who manufactured weapons but one of their products had been too dangerous and their research into weapons was making the family more bloodthirsty and less restrained. It had resulted in the Vongola putting a stop to their actions and they weren't happy about it.

Tsuna had been in their hands for a couple of days before the Vongola sent their response to the kidnappers demands. She'd heard shots and yells, someone had grabbed her arm and yelled into her ear. The gun had been pressed into her neck hard and she knew that the person was going to pull the trigger. A flash of blue had crossed her eyes and the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh. The gun had fallen from her neck and she had heard the relieved cry.

"Lady Tsuna!" The damned blindfold had finally been taken off, as had the dying will flame restraints on her wrists. The sudden light had nearly blinded her but she had seen the man about to strike her rescuer. Orange sky flames burst out of her hands and she had lunged forward with her fist clenched, hitting the assailant on his jaw and sending him flying backwards. Unfortunately the days of being kidnapped had sapped her strength and her short burst was only sustained by hire desire to protect. The flame had flickered once before disappearing completely and her knees had given way. Just before her face could meet the floor a pair of arms had caught her and she had looked up into concerned blue eyes before darkness had claimed her.

She had woken inside of a helicopter somewhere over the Alps. Her disorientated mind had panicked and she'd started to shake. Someone had grabbed her shoulders and held her still until her mind had cleared. She'd turned around to see Basil watching her with a concerned gaze. Her emotions had been in turmoil but she had struggled to keep her face and voice calm; the man looked like he was carryng the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Basil. What happened to me?" His blue eyes had darkened, reminding her of a storm at sea and the hands on her shoulders had tightened noticeably.

"Thou hath been missing for 5 days. It took us 4 to discover where and who had taken thou and the last one was spent planning the raid. The Ninth would not give into their ridiculous requests but he wouldn't sacrifice thou either. The entire scheme was motivated by revenge." She nodded her emotions beginning to settle in the presence of her friend, but there were still shadows in his eyes.

"Basil-kun, what's wrong?" he'd looked shocked for a moment before guilt had appeared on his face.

"I-I must beg for thine forgiveness Lady Tsuna. I was ordered to protect thou in the absence of thine guardians but I failed thou. If I had been more aware those men wouldn't have been able to capture thou. I know it isn't enough to make up for my mistake but please accept my deepest apologies." He had started to bow put Tsuna's arms around his waist had stopped it. Tsuna Sawada, soon-to-be tenth boss of the Vongola hugged her rescuer with all her strength. She would not let him feel guilty for what had happened, not when he had saved her.

"You do not have to apologize to me Basil-kun. They got past the whole guard, not just you and I was so useless that I didn't wake up until it was too late. You risked your life to save me and I won't have you feeling guilty about it." A small smile crossed her features. "Even if I have to order you not to."

Basil had seemed to stunned to move and there was a faint blush on his face, he was still a young man and having an attractive woman hug him around the waist was bound to effect him. When he'd regained his senses he'd said:

"Thou art too kind Lady Tsuna but I cannot absolve myself of blame for what happened. That man had a gun against your neck. If I had been more careful-" She had sat up and covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you'd been more careful I would have been living in a bubble. If I'm going to be a boss I have to get used to this sort of thing."

"This sort of thing! That bastard nearly killed you." Tsuna had sat up at his language, it was the first time she could remember hearing Basil swear and it really showed how upset he was. She'd taken his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Don't do this Basil. I'm safe. I'm here and I want you to believe that I trust you, completely. You saved me." Slowly one of his hands had wrapped around her neck and the air around them had changed slightly. Suddenly all those fairy stories her mother had told her about princes and princesses rushed into her head and she could vividly recall her mother stressing how romantic it was, an she finally realized what Nana had meant.

He had brought her face closer to his and she had felt her heart start to beat faster. What was this feeling? This strange feeling that coursed through her veins and seemed to freeze her muscles. At the last second she'd turned her head and felt his lips brush her cheek. She'd been sure her face would stay red forever and she'd desperately tried to ignore the tingles on her skin were his lips had brushed.

She'd found her knight, she just hadn't realised it then. Basil had been mortified and had kept his distance form her once she'd gone back to her guardians. It had hurt a little, she'd missed his company and his friendship. She'd realized that she had to sort out her feelings before things would be OK between them. So she'd searched her heart and there he was. The unlikely man who had dug his way into her heart and wasn't about to move.

So here she was: Vongola Decimo, Tsuna Sawada, widely regarded as one of the most controversial bosses of all time, the one who wanted to change the way of the Vongola.

"Decimo." She turned from the window to see one of her bodyguards before her.

"Yes."

"The head of CEDEF is here to see you." She kept her face blank and nodded.

"Show him in please." The man nodded and left the room. The door opened and in stepped Basil, dressed in a simple black suit with a couple of rings on his fingers. They waited until her guards had left the room before she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. He tilted her head upward and smiled.

"Did you miss me my lady?" She scowled at the ridiculous question and leaned forward for a kiss. He happily complied.

**AN: OK sorry for the long wait but MY EXAMS ARE OVER! The next chapter of Lady of the sky should be up over the weekend but I can't promise it and I'll be putting the first chap of my new story up soon too. I think I did Basil's speech alright. Hope you liked this and that it was worth the wait. The poll is closed and the results are up. Thank you for everyone who voted! I must admit after exams my inspiration is running a little low so sorry if this wasn't as good but please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Spanner

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime do not belong to me**

Spanner

For the greater part of his life mechanics had held the number one spot in Spanners heart. As a child he'd taken his Christmas presents apart and his birthday wish was for a tool kit like his fathers. At school the teachers often scolded him for not paying attention and daydreaming, which was true to a point; he used class time to dream up new inventions and scribbled designs on his notebooks. It wasn't until high school that his genius really began to show and suddenly the teachers were singing his praises.

His interest in technology was what created his fascination with Japan and its culture. He took extra classes to learn about the country and dreamed of one day going to work there. He didn't make many friends at school; something about his slightly stoic personality warded others away, but he didn't really care his robots, tool kit and lollipops were enough for him.

It was only when he got into university that things started to change. He got accepted to one of the top higher education schools in the world to study mechanics, obviously, and he dreamed of inventing the best robot in the world. It was there that he met Shoichi Irie; an engineering student and his first true friend. The easily flustered red head balanced out his calmer attitude and the two would find themselves debating well into the night. It helped that Shoichi was from Japan and Spanner was eager to learn more about the nation. Yet, despite their good friendship Spanner couldn't help but feel that Shoichi was hiding something from him, especially when he was talking about his home town; he could get quite defensive about it.

It was during his second year at university when he first met Tsuna Sawada. He had been working in the lab when he'd overheard some students gossiping about a "really cute girl" who had come to visit. He hadn't thought much about it at the time and had resumed his work. Later he'd met Shoichi for lunch and had been confused at the grin that adorned his room-mates face. They'd been at the lunch tables picking at food when the doors had swung open and she'd walked in. His first thought was that she must have gotten lost until she turned in his direction and waved. He wasn't sure what shocked him the most; the fact that she was walking towards them or the fact that Shoichi (who shied away from nearly all forms of social contact) was waving back at her.

The girl was a little shorter than him and was wearing a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and hung to her waist. For a split second her eyes met his and he swore her step faltered slightly. The nearer she got the more heads she turned as several of the male students gawked at her. Not that Spanner could blame them, there was just something commanding about her that made you pay attention.

The wider that his friends grin got he felt even more nervous. His contact with women had been minimal and they always made him a little nervous. He thought that Shoichi had been the same, but apparently not according to that grin of his. What scared him though was the huge sense of familiarity he got when he looked at the girl. He knew they'd never met before so why was he glad to see her?

"Shoichi-kun." Crap. So preoccupied with his thoughts he'd somehow neglected to realise she was at their table. Before his friend could respond a pair of arms had trapped him in a hug. If this wasn't so surreal he'd have laughed at the vibrant blush that made Shoichi's face match his hair.

"N-Nice to see you S-Sawada-chan." She let him go and pouted at him with her arms crossed.

"I told you to call me Tsuna-chan, we're friends Shoichi-kun." His friend mumbled a response but Spanner was too busy examining their guest. She met his gaze evenly and sat down at their table. He could almost hear the disappointed groan from the rest of the male population. She turned her smile on him and he tried to ignore the mecha-butterflies that had just appeared in his stomach.

"Who's your friend Shoichi-kun?" She asked politely, though Spanner got the feeling she was just asking out of formality. She looked at him as if he was an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ah, my apologies. Saw-Tsuna-chan, this is my room-mate Spanner. Spanner this is an old friend of mine Tsuna Sawada." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm a friend of Shoichi-kun from Japan." For a second nervousness and his interest (cough obsession cough) with the country overcame his usually calm mind and he blurted out.

"I like things from Japan." His face matched Shoichi's in colour once he realised what he had said but she just laughed and sat back on the chair.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope we can be good friends Spanner-kun." Dazed he nodded, thankful that she wasn't going to tease him on his slip up.

She stayed for a week and spent most of it talking to Shoichi in a low voice. He sometimes caught the odd word that he could understand like "Vongola.", "rings" and "inheritance" but Shoichi never talked to him about it. In the odd times that she wasn't with Shoichi she visited him. The first time she'd shown up he'd nearly blown up the robot he was wiring and he always felt nervous and jumpy under her warm gaze. She took a great deal of interest in his work and soon he was able to relax more around her. She told him a bit about Japan and in return he told her about his robots. On the night she left Spanner lay awake in his bed, his nightcap pulled over his head and moonlight streaming through the window.

"Hey Shoichi." His friend mumbled and turned to face him.

"What?"

"How did you and Sawada-chan become friends?" There was a lengthy pause and Spanner wondered if Shoichi was going to answer.

"She saved my life and the lives of others." He nodded and allowed himself to sleep.

She visited them frequently; usually once every two months and Spanner began to notice the growing feeling he felt whenever he was around the young woman. There was just something about her smile and eyes that made him feel very warm inside. A first he attributed it to friendship but soon realised it ran deeper than that and was not as platonic as friendship. His eyes stayed on her in a room and he exploited any excuse to speak to her. Whenever she complimented his inventions he felt proud and it pushed him harder in his work. She encouraged him to fulfil his true potential and for some reason her smile was worth more to him than the teachers comments.

He wanted t smack himself when he realised he was falling for her. She would never look at him that way and she treated him as a friend. Plus, she didn't always visit alone. Sometimes there she would be accompanied by some of the scariest men Spanner had ever seen. The silver haired Gokudera and lethal looking Hibari were very intimidating but she seemed completely at ease with them. All of them were what women would call handsome and he wouldn't deny the slight sting of jealousy he felt when they came with her. If she was surrounded by them all the time what chance did he have?

Yet even her bodyguard? friends? seemed to know him and they tolerated his presence, when other students approached Tsuna they were quickly made to leave. The sense of familiarity and the vague feeling of recognition annoyed him. It was worst when Tsuna would give him _that_ look. It would happen once during her visit and usually during those rare times when it was just the two of them. She'd stare at him and he knew she was testing him somehow, assessing him for some unknown reason and every time she would look away with a slight frown and he knew he'd failed.

It drove him further and further but he still failed that unspoken test of hers. As his crush on her grew and developed into something stronger so did that frustration with both her and himself. No-one else got the test or the look and he knew they'd already passed it. At times he would clench his teeth so hard that it would crack the lollipop in his mouth.

It was in his final year that he snapped. He was working on his most ambitious projects; improving a weapon robot called the Gola Mosca, the design had captured his interest and sparked his imagination, and she had been watching him work. There was a tense moment when she gave him_ that_ look and he failed again. His patience broke and he slammed his wrench on the work station.

"What am I doing wrong?" He snapped and turned to her and let her see the hurt and frustration he had stored up over the years. She stepped back with wide eyes before looking down at her hands.

"I-it's not something you've d-done wrong S-Spanner-san." He frowned.

"Then why do I not make your standards." Her head shot up at that and she stepped towards him.

"Don't you dare think that you are not good enough!" She let out a sigh and met his eyes. "I-I'm worried about involving you with something dangerous, b-but I also w-want you to be by my side." She turned fully away from him. "I d-don't want to put you a-at risk because the people who are closest to me are usually the ones who get h-hurt the most. I didn't want to see t-that happen to you."

Well. That hadn't been what he'd expected to hear at all. She didn't get close to him because she was worried about him. The mechanic stared at the woman in front of him and it clicked in his mind that he didn't want to work for anyone else but her because he lo-. He cut off that dangerous trail of thought and gave her a lazy smile.

"While I appreciate your concern over my welfare Sawada-chan (her eyebrow twitched at the formal honorific) but I can make my own decisions." She opened her mouth to retort but he quickly took the lollipop out of his mouth and shoved it in hers. She made an aggravated growl but he just smiled, unrepentant, and carried on speaking. "Sawada-chan I consider you to be a good friend and I want to get to know you better." Why did he sound like he was asking her out on a date? "I want to know you Tsuna."

Her eyes flared with emotion for a second but she nodded and he smiled at her as he felt the last wall crumble down.

After that she let him in and he learned about her involvement with the Mafia and the Vongola. Shoichi was glad that he finally knew and together they worked on giving Vongola the best possible technology. His feelings for Tsuna though, did not disappear if anything they grew stronger. He told no-one about them, but the baby hitman seemed to suspect something.

He decided to give her something for White Day, anonymous of course, and he settled upon a little white music box which he tinkered with to play a couple of songs that she liked. The day came and he gave the gift to the mini-mosca to deliver in secret. For the rest of the day he wondered if she'd liked it and his question was answered when she came into the robotics department with the box in her hand. His heart began to sink as a feeling of rejection settled over him. She was going to return it.

She lifted the lid and a soothing lullaby filled the silence between them. Her eyes closed and she swayed to the music before she looked at him. There was a jittery quality to her that he hadn't seen before. Her eyes sparkled with some emotion that he dared not name and the tight feeling in his chest loosened slightly.

"I love it." She whispered. For the first time he acted on instinct not what his mind told him to do, and he found himself moving closer to her until. She met his lips with her own and the kiss was soft and sweet. His hand gently stroked her hair and the music played around them.

Mechanics had become his second love.

**AN: Sorry for the later update but my life has been very hectic lately and I hope this makes up for it. A couple of you requested Spanner but I was stuck on how to write it until this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it and as always THANK YOU guys for the support! I am still accepting requests and thanks for reading.**


	24. Alaude

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Alaude

So that bastard Daemon had finally made his move, and here they all were; the Vongola family about to fight each other. Alaude glanced over at the man standing at the front of their group: Giotto Sawada, his, dare he say it, boss. To the outside he looked stern and in control but Alaude could see that the betrayal had shocked him deeply. He mentally snorted; Spade had always made it clear that he was after power and nothing else. The bonds of friendship meant nothing to him and were something he would easily cast off if it suited his purpose.

The illusionists base was well hidden but he was the head of one of the strongest intelligence agencies in the world; Spade was a fool if he thought he could take them all on. Especially as G and Knuckle wanted to rip him to pieces for the attack against their boss and friend. Giotto raised a hand an they all tensed.

"Let's go." The order had been given. The attack begun. The building became a battleground and the noise of bullets, screams and the slash of metal filled the air. Alaude was a machine, ruthlessly destroying any one stupid enough to get in his way. This was like childs play to him. He was the strongest of them all and everyone, including Spade knew it. Soon the group had reached the central room. The wooden door was quickly disposed of and they stepped inside to find a smirking Daemon sat on a chair.

"My, my. This is a surprise. So nice to see all of you again." G scowled and stepped forward.

"Cut the crap Daemon,we're not hear for small talk." Asari put a hand on the shooters shoulder and frowned at their former comrade.

"Did you really think that your actions would not have consequences?" Spade let out a laugh and Alaude tensed; something wasn't right. The illusionist shouldn't be this confident, unless he had some final trick up his sleeve.

"Oh I knew you'd come here eager to punish me for my insubordination. So I have taken certain precautions." Alaude scanned the room wondering what was the trump card that made Spade so sure of himself. The illusionist met his eyes for a moment and Alaude was taken aback by the sinister glee in them. So whatever this trump card was it involved him. Yet there was nothing he-. No. For a millisecond his whole being froze as a terrible wave of realization crashed over him. There was only one thing it could be. One person it could be.

"Bring her in." The door nearest to Spade swung open to reveal two of his men with a figure standing between them. A figure whose wrists were bound with thick chains and whose eyes shone with barely suppressed terror. The trump card, the hostage that Daemon had was Tsuna Sawada; Giottos younger sister and his wife. Her brown eyes found him and his heart clenched; it was his worst nightmare come true. Giotto looked as horrified as he felt. He loved his little sister more than anything and had only reluctantly allowed Alaude to marry her; it had involved a long and tiring battle. He hadn't wanted her involved with their world any more than Alaude had.

She was supposed to be safe at headquarters, he gritted his teeth; clearly Spades betrayal had run deeper than they'd previously thought. The horror over the situation was soon mixed with another emotion: anger. It coursed through his veins and covered his gaze with a dull red sheen. He was going to rip the bastard apart for this. One of the men brought a knife to her throat and he froze again. Right now destroying the traitor would have to come later; getting her away from here was more important.

"Let her go Spade. She has nothing to do with this." Well it seemed as if Giotto had finally gotten angry.

"Oh I think she does. She's my guarantee that I get out of here unharmed and that you'll resign as boss." So that was this was all about. He was willing to harm an innocent women to get what he wanted. There was no way back for Spade now not even Giotto would forgive him.

"Well it's your decision now Giotto. What will you choose? Your famiglia or your sister?" They all knew that he would pick her. They all would have picked her. Giotto grit his teeth and opened his mouth to speak when a bullet from inside shot inside and hit one of the men holding her.

Pandemonium ensued in seconds and the room became a blur. Alaude ran straight to his wife; to the only being he had ever loved. She was a civilian and wasn't used to fighting but she had enough sense to get down on the floor. Still their was so much danger around her and he had to get to her. He pulled her to his side and she latched onto his body.

"Alaude." She whispered and he allowed himself to squeeze her tightly for a second before dispatching another foe. She stayed behind him and didn't get in his way. He caught a sight of her eyes again and the belief shining in them; belief in them, in her brother, in him. Always in him.

One bullet. One single bullet was all it took. A shot that would change his life forever.

"Alaude!" She yelled and he felt her hands push him forward. The gunshot noise rang out in his ears and the whole room stopped. He spun around and watched helplessly as a vivid red circle appeared on her chest. She gave a terrible coughing noise and fell slowly to the floor. He caught her and fell down with her. Cradling her to him he pressed her tight to his chest, as if he could hold on to her life. He wanted to scream and yell and rip everyone in the room apart for what they had done to her. He wanted to hurt Giotto for bringing her into this.

_Flashback_

"_Are you insane?" He asked, his tone was as cold as ice. Giotto ran a hand through his hair and turned to his aloof cloud guardian._

"_She had a right to know. She's always supported me. It was hurting her not to know. She took it remarkably well."_

"_She'll be an annoyance. A weakness that you cannot afford to have." He hissed and stepped forward._

"_Oh really?" The new voice surprised both of them and he looked behind him to see a woman standing there. She was dressed simply and there was nothing outstanding about her appearance. Apart from her eyes, which were flaring with righteous fury and sparked in the dark room. She walked right up to him and poked him in the chest._

"_Well listen here Mister, I don't care how powerful you think you are or how weak you think I am, you don't know me. My brother told me all about this vigilante gang and I did not run screaming into the night. Don't belittle me like that." She jabbed him in the chest again. He looked at Giotto who seemed to have trouble containing his laughter. So this was Tsuna Sawada._

_Interesting_

_End Flashback_

Later she'd been very apologetic and completely different to the spitfire he'd met earlier. She was the most complicated and confusing person he'd ever met. He hadn't realized he'd fallen for her until it was too late and it had been a complete surprise. He didn't care about people, no-one but Tsuna had ever touched his heart, and she was dying in front of him. Giotto was by his side in an instant grabbing her other hand. His face was pale.

"Tsuna, no." He said, his voice was hoarse as he clenched her hand in his. She struggled to open her eyes but managed a weak smile.

"Brother. I-I knew you'd come." She lifted her eyes to the other guardians. "I knew you'd all come." He heard Knuckle whisper a prayer and G's eyes were suspiciously wet. Her breathing was laboured and her skin was becoming cold under his hand. She met his gaze and even though the light in them was dimming he could see the love there. He shook his head mutely; unable to comprehend what was happening. She turned back to Giotto.

"T-Thank you all for everything. I love you so much." For the last time she looked up at him.

"I-I love you." He wanted to reply, to tell her that he loved her to but the words stuck in his throat. He hoped she could understand how much he loved her. Her chest shuddered in a final breath and her eyes shut. He pressed her closer as the rest of them let out a wail.

"I love you." He said softly and quietly, cursing himself in all the languages he knew. Tsuna Sawada, his wife, was dead.

**Fifty years later**

So his time had come. He was going to die age seventy-six. His eyes; still as sharp as ever surveyed the room he was in: small and simple. Six men gathered round him wearing black coats and kneeling on the floor. One of them looked up and Alaude sneered at the sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't look so pathetic Larenzo." The man dropped his head and muttered a yes. He had been a decent second in command for the past twenty years and he would be the next leader. He closed his eyes, it had been nearly fifty years since he'd left the Vongola. He couldn't stay with them, not when she'd died. It had destroyed him, turned him cold and unforgiving and made him ruthless when it came to dispensing justice. He would bring some form of law to the Mafia so that tragedies and casualties like that never happened again. So he'd formed his own group.

The Vendice. The guards who upheld the laws of the Mafia. The prison he'd built was inescapable and he'd ensured that the group was well structured and organized so it wouldn't fall apart when he'd gone. He hadn't had contact with his former comrades in years. Giotto ,along with Asari and G, had gone to Japan after relinquishing the title of boss to the Secondo. Knuckle was in a monastery somewhere and Daemon...the traitor was still serving the Vongola and dragging it into darkness. The vigilante group who sought justice and protected many was gone replaced by a crime gang. Giotto's dream had soured.

"Bring me the envelope from my desk drawer. One of them moved instantly to get it and he grabbed it once it was in reach.

_Alaude_

He blinked and shook his head. Opening the envelope he pulled out a picture. It had faded with time and the dim light didn't help but he could make out the details. It was his-their wedding photo. The camera had captured it at the perfect moment. When her smile had been huge and her eyes had been wide and full of joy. The white dress made her look like an angel stood next to a devil in a suit about to steal her away. If one were to look closely they would see the barest hint of a smile on his face. It had been the happiest moment of his life.

The ceremony had been short but meaningful and he had kissed her soundly in front of everyone, despite the growls from her overprotective brother. She had become his; her laugh, her smile, her strange confusing personality and her love all belonged to him. Just as he belonged to her.

_Alaude_

He traced the photo with his finger. He never regretted marrying her. Every moment with her from their first meeting was branded into his memory. She'd entrenched herself so deeply in his soul that her death had torn it to shreds. Even after that he still lived for her. The Vendice had been formed so that other innocents wouldn't be hurt, so that others didn't have to go through the pain he did.

_It's time_

It was. He could feel the numbness begin to seep through his body. Relief and tiredness. His life hadn't been easy but he'd do it again all of it, just so he could relive those four years with Tsuna again. His eyelids felt heavy and he allowed himself to let go. This world would move on without him.

_Open your eyes my love._

His body felt miraculously light and all he could see was white. The years fell off him and a purple flame flickered in front of him.

"Alaude." That voice. It couldn't be. His eyes snapped open and there she was. Bathed in an orange glow, she stood only a few feet in front of him with a beautific smile on her face.

"Tsuna." It was all he could say as she moved towards him. Her arms encircled him and her warmth was pressed up against him. He didn't believe it. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her. It was a trick of his mind. He couldn't dare hope. She hugged him closer.

"Do I feel like a dream?" There was humour in her voice and she hugged him closer. She felt fantastic and he allowed himself to look down at her eyes. They always told him the truth. Warm brown that glowed with welcome, happiness and love. It undid him and he crushed her to him. The loneliness disappeared and the ice melted because she was here.

Without thinking he kissed her in a haze of wonder and disbelief. He'd always been better showing how he felt using actions rather than words. Her soft lips and sweet flavour where so familiar and he cupped her head in his hands. He was home. In her arms.

**AN: This was my first attempt at angst/hurt/comfort/romance. It just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Oh BTW if anyone likes the anime/manga hetalia then please check out my hetalia one-shots if you haven't already and my newest reborn story A Different Path. Next I was thinking of doing the rest of the first guardians or the 3rd part to the Reborn/Tsuna story but I've had a lot of requests for Enma so who knows? It all depends on when inspiration hits me. Thanks as always for reading and for the support. Please review**


	25. Yamamoto & Gokudera

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Yamamoto & Gokudera

Tsuna met the eyes of the young boss on his knees in front of her with a calm gaze and apologetic smile. She took the box out of his and and closed it with a firm snap. Another proposal shot down by the Vongola Donna. She was something of a legend among the Mafia world; being one of the few female bosses and had made some big changes to her family. Many who had expected a weak-willed, easily-controlled woman had been shocked and horrified when she had taken over from the ninth. They'd clearly underestimated her tutor. After only a few months of becoming boss it had become very clear to Tsuna that her status as a single, young woman was very useful when forming alliances. Now some accused her of leading them on until the alliance was sealed and then dropping them like a stone. It was a complete lie; she always stressed that she was only looking for friendship but that didn't stop a continuous flow of hopeful men appearing at her door with shiny diamond rings.

Tsuna could always tell what they wanted from her; power, money, reputation and a few with genuine affection, it was the last group of men whom she stayed in contact with. The others were shown the door, in the politest way possible. It had been going on for the eight years she'd been head of the Vongola so you could say she was a veteran of turning down proposals.

There were a couple of very simple reasons why each suitor left disappointed. Firstly, Tsuna wanted to marry for love. She didn't want affection or lust she wanted someone who could set her blood on fire yes, but who could also hold her together when she fell apart, who would understand her and her position between boss and woman. Secondly, Tsuna wasn't sure if she wanted to even get married, it would cause to much trouble for Vongola and whoever she chose would have to face the anger of the ones she had rejected. Finally, she didn't need to get married at all; she was boss of the strongest Mafia family in the world and they needed her more then she needed them.

As the depressed man, boy really, walked out the door she sat down on her chair and rubbed her forehead. Reborn hadn't mentioned this particular part of being a boss during her training and honestly, it grated on her nerves. At times she considered just letting her guardians loose on them all; it would be an amusing thing to see. However, many of the suitors were prominent figures in the Mafia world and she would be responsible if they were all suddenly slaughtered...plus the amount of paperwork would be horrendous. She smirked; that still didn't stop two of her guardians from protesting loudly each time another man came to her office. There was a bang on the door and she snapped out of her thoughts. Speak of the devil.

"Come in Gokudera, you too Yamamoto." She called out before returning her attention to a worrying report about the growing power of the Vendici. The large wooden door opened and in stepped her two loyalist guardians: Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera. She glanced over at them from behind the report. Time had been good to them and she wasn't the only Vongola member with a crowd of admirers, even she, as their friend, would admit that they were hot. Oddly, Tsuna found that she hated it when women draped themselves over her two guardians/friends but she kept her mouth shut about it, it wasn't like she was jealous of the dainty, beautiful, experienced, exotic bitches who tried to drag the two into their beds. Stunned at the nasty direction of her thoughts she hurriedly scanned the paper on her desk. What was wrong with her? Maybe she had just gotten so used to them always focused on her she didn't like it when they were focused on someone else.

Wow. Didn't that just make her sound like a possessive shrew? They were her best friends (though Gokudera still called her Juudaime-hime) and she should support them if they found someone to care about. She had no problem with Hana and Ryohei being together. So wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice Gokudera lock the door behind him or the determined look that Yamamoto had in his eye. Tsuna was still caught up in the revelation about just how possessive she was of them. It revealed a dark side of her that she hadn't thought she had. Brown eyes flicked back to the still two silent men; they weren't happy with the situation any more than she was. She steeled herself for the familiar argument over the proposals. She hated fighting with them, they were the first two who had ever truly believed in her and their bond was much stringer than guardian and boss. She held back a bitter-sweet smile; another reason she wouldn't marry: her heart was reserved for her guardians and her bond with them was too strong to be matched by a romantic relationship now. She would always choose them over a man.

"So what did you two want?" She finally gave them her full attention and only then realised how tense the two of them looked. "What's wrong?" Her mind whirled with reasons as to what could cause them to look so stern. They never looked at her like that. The two shared a glance and it was Yamamoto who stepped forward.

"So you rejected him then." She frowned before it clicked and a confused expression overtook her face.

"Yes. You know I always say no." His brown eyes flashed with an unknown emotion and she suddenly realised he was towering over her slightly.

"Then why?" She was really worried now, she glanced at Gokudera expecting him to scold Yamamoto for "disrespectful behaviour" but her right-hand man stayed silent but the look in his eyes was eerily similar to the swordsman's.

"Why do you still let them try? Why do you let them crowd you? Why don't you let us get rid of them Tsuna?" For some reason his questions sent a bolt of anger through her and she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I fail to see how it's any of your business. I don't yell at you when those women flock around you two, and neither of you seem to mind." Both looked surprised at her outburst and so was she.

"We've never gone with any of them." Her head spun around to Gokudera who had moved forward. She blinked and tried not to analyse why that made her feel relieved. A bird squawked outside and they jumped at the noise. She used the distraction to calm down and when she looked at them again her eyes were firm.

"I've never accepted a proposal either, so why are you both angry?" She asked confusion replacing her anger again.

For the first time since they'd met Gokudera felt a little irritated with the woman standing in front of them. Did she really not know? Could she really be that oblivious? Couldn't she see how he felt about her...how they both felt about her? Yamamoto had realised it first and he had confronted the bomber about his own feelings concerning Juudaime-hime. At first they had fought against both their feeling and each other but it had settled down after a couple of weeks. They'd formed an agreement that they wouldn't force their feelings on her and would respect her decision if she did or didn't chose them. He thought he'd be content admiring her from afar. He'd been wrong. As the years passed and she changed from gawky teenager to a confident boss the feelings had developed, and a simple crush had evolved into something much more meaningful.

It hadn't waned with time but they'd stuck to the pact. No matter how much he wanted her to see him like that he wouldn't risk the bond they already had. Then the suitors had started appearing and it had taken every ounce of his self control not to blow the bastards apart. How dare they think that they were worthy of her?Yet she smiled at them and acted friendly; each time she did the vice in his chest would squeeze a little tighter and Yamamoto had felt the same. It couldn't go on.

They had come here to try and convince her to let them deal with her pest problem but it was rapidly turning into something much more serious. They were walking on thin ice but her accusation that they went off with women was so far from the truth. There was only woman that they wanted, and seeing her flushed and angry standing there proved too much for the rain guardian. Five years of repressed frustration and longing broke free and he captured her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Tsuna had time to make an indignant squawking noise before her mouth was covered. She was caught up in a storm of emotions: anger, confusion, longing, lust and strangely a weird sense of completion. Her eyes closed as she surrendered to him. Her lips parted enough for him to slip his tongue inside and she moaned into the kiss. His hands held her still and her skin felt too tight and hot. She was just beginning to enjoy it when he was ripped away from her. A protest formed in her mouth but she kept it in when she saw a livid looking Gokudera grabbing Yamamoto's arm.

"You idiot." He hissed. "I thought we weren't going to force anything on her and you basically attack her." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry Gokudera, I couldn't help myself." The silver haired man let out a stream of curses at the smiling swordsman. Tsuna's mind was still whirring from the kiss but it was calm enough to realise what was going on.

"Gokudera what did you mean by "we weren't going to force anything on her", they both froze and turned to face her." The look on her face told them that she would accept nothing less than the truth. So they told her with red faces, stammers and reluctance. She listened with a poker face whilst inwardly she was reeling; unable to believe what she was hearing, but as their tale wound to a stop she knew a decision had to be made. She couldn't ignore this or sweep it under the carpet. Staring at the two of them she reviewed there time together in her memory.

Storm and Rain

The two constants in her life. They believed in her. They trusted her. They protected her. They loved her...and she loved them. How was she supposed to choose? She stood up and walked out from behind her desk. They both stood to attention and looked at her with a mixture of apprehension and hope.

"I-I can't decide between you." Their faces became blank but she could see the pain she'd inflicted. Taking a deep breath she took the plunge into new and unknown territory. "Because I care about you both." She moved close to them. It was almost funny the amount of power she held over these two.

"W-What are you saying Juud- Tsuna?" She took one of their hands each in hers. The sunlight streaming through the window lit up the room and its occupants in a yellowy gold.

"I don't want to choose between you s-so.." Her courage failed her for a second and silence once again filled the room.

"C-Can I have you both?" The looks on their faces were so shocked that they were almost comical. Tsuna knew this would have consequences if the rest of the Mafia found out and she had no idea how a three-way relationship would work, she also didn't understand why they'd both fallen in love with her. But she did know that she wasn't going to let them go. They were too big a part of her.

_Three months later_

Another day another rejection. The man gulped as the two men either side of the Vongola boss moved towards him with weapons in their hands.

"I think it would be best if you leave now OK."

"Get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you bastard" Not needing to be told twice the scared young man bolted out the room.

"Don't you think you were a little mean Hayato-kun?" Tsuna asked as she stood up and left the office. Her two guardians following her.

"He was an idiot and that "proposal" was the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Now, now Gokudera. You say that about every proposal Tsuna gets." She smiled at Takeshi, knowing full well that he got just as annoyed as Hayato over the proposals. To be fair, she turned into a green eyed monster whenever their fan club appeared. They walked down the corridor to the room at the end and when she went inside her bedroom they followed her.

**M rated scenes**

She smiled as they entered the darkened room. Both of them liked to have her after a proposal as if to remind her she was theirs; not that she was complaining or anything. Her hands went to the buttons on her blouse and she slowly popped open the front of her shirt, the whole time keeping her back to the two predators at her back. Once all the buttons were undone her hands brushed lower to the waistband of her trousers. The two pairs of eyes watching her made her skin feel feverish and the sound of them removing their own clothing wasn't helping anything.

She pulled down her trousers and stepped out of them, waiting for one of them to move. She started walking towards the bed, her heart already pumping fast in anticipation. She let one of her hands run down her the bare strip of skin exposed on her front. The sensitive skin tingled under her hand. Right before she reached the bed a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. She bit back a smirk and relaxed into Takeshi's hands. He turned her to face him and she dutifully wrapped her legs around him and let out a breathy moan at the hardness pressing between her legs.

His hands began to stroke her back and neck allowing the muscles to relax whilst she began to kiss his neck. Butterfly kisses that lasted for a second. Her back hit the soft cover of her bed and she let out a gasp as a the fibres rubbed against her skin. Suddenly Hayato was there; kissing her mouth with strong controlled movements. She reached for his head with her hands and pulled him down as a mixture of heat and love passed over her.

She stilled as Takeshi positioned himself over her lower body and began to kiss the inside of her thigh. It was always her own pleasure first with them. Hayato had now moved his hands to her chest and she was rested on his lap. She moaned as he pinched and rubbed her breasts with a masterful touch. It was slightly frustrating; them both pleasing her, she unable to give them pleasure. The tongue on her thigh and the hands on her chest all combined in a whirlwind of sensation that drove her higher and higher into ecstasy.

It was painfully slow work and Tsuna was sure her muscles had turned to jelly. Then Takeshi reached her entrance and her control snapped. She let out a scream that was caught by Hayato in another kiss. Her back arched in a bow as she came apart on the bed. For a few moments she lay there panting on the bed as her lovers watched her.

"I think we broke her." If she could still see she was sure that Takeshi would have a smug smile on his face. Well now it was her turn to play. He met her gaze with a smile and she heard Hayato left. Some would say it was wrong but there, surrounded by the two men she loved she'd never felt happier.

**AN: OK this was a request by ChildofStorms and I hope I did it justice. I'm not very comfortable writing lemons and this was the first one with more than two people so sorry if it was absolutely rubbish. I know that a lot of you want an EnmaxTsuna but I don't have any idea for them yet but one may hit me so it's definitely a possibility. I also have the third Reborn chapter to write and I've still got a lot of requests so this story is far from finished. I hope to update my other stories soon and school hasn't been as busy lately so I've got some time. As always Thank you for reading and please review or check out my other stories!**


	26. Reborn 3

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Reborn - 3

It had been roughly eight and a half months since her doctors appointment and Tsuna Sawada was not a happy bunny. Whoever the idiot was who said that being pregnant was a joyous and wonderful occasion was clearly a man, because the past few months of her life had been atrocious. Apart from dealing with the things that normal women had to deal with i.e. morning sickness, pains, cravings, hormones etc. she also had to handle the "perks" of being a Mafia Boss. Since the word had gotten out that she was pregnant assassination attempts against her had doubled, some of her more ambitious and stupid suitors had claimed that they were the father and had to be reminded just who they were dealing with, the entire world wanted to know who the real father was and she had to deal with her hitman husband who seemed determined to lock her up for her own safety.

Needless to say she wasn't feeling too great.

Currently, she was sat in the library reading her way through Dracula and trying very hard not to bite the heads off the two men who were standing outside as her guards. Reborn had her guardians on his side and they had all insisted that she have at least two men with her at all times when they weren't near. Perhaps that was why she had sent them off to Antarctica for two weeks.

She rubbed her hand over her stomach as the baby inside kicked. She supposed pregnancy did have its upsides, and she would be a mother in little less than a month. Mother. Was there ever a word that was more terrifying or more joyous? Her eyes tried to remain on the description of Dracula in his coffin but they kept straying to her bump. Her child would be the next Boss and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. At least her mother had had no idea about her birthright when she'd been pregnant, her father had done that right at least, and Tsuna had grown up without the pressures of the Mafia on her shoulders. Whereas her own child would have to grow up with them. Both she and Reborn were too involved with the Mafia to simply disappear and raise the child; just like they could never just be husband and wife, they could never just be a mother and father to their child.

Now she felt depressed. Damn mood-swings.

Despite having accepted her fate long ago she felt regret that her child would not get a choice in his or her fate. The door creaked open and her head snapped up; she'd told the guards not to disturb her whilst she was reading. But it was not her guards. It was her father. He smiled and gave a short bow.

"Decimo, is it alright if I coul-"

"Father. You don't have to be so formal with me." Iemitsu laughed but his face looked relieved at her words.

"You're the Boss of the Vongola, it would be scandalous of me not to treat you with respect."

"So no more glomps then?"

"Well only when you act really cute Tsu-chan." She laughed and made a move to stand but he shook his head and stepped forward.

"Stay there I'll come to you." She rolled her eyes but enveloped him in a soft hug when he approached. He sat down on the chair and smiled at her.

"No matter how great a Boss you are, you will always be my little girl." She smiled and then frowned as her earlier thoughts crowded her head, she looked at her father and knew that he would have gone through what she was going through now.

"I have a question for you." He nodded and she took a deep breath. "When mum was pregnant with me, did you ever feel worried or upset or guilty?" A serious look passed over his face.

"Each day that passed my feelings were different. At times I felt like the biggest bastard on the planet because I knew I'd have to leave eventually, at others I felt like the luckiest man alive, and there were plenty of times when I cursed myself and my bloodline for what would happen to you. Then you were born, and I held you in my arms for the first time. Suddenly, nothing mattered any more, you held onto my finger and looked at me with the most beautiful and trusting eyes that I'd ever seen. I knew then that I would do anything to keep you safe, because you were my daughter." Tsuna felt tears begin to form in her eyes. It didn't matter if they were from her hormones or genuine, the feelings inside her were real and she pulled her father into another hug. Finally letting go of her grudge against her dad.

_Two weeks later_

"You are never touching me again!" She screamed at the next contraction. The midwife gave a sympathetic smile to the white faced man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it, a lot of things get said in these situations." The man gave her a weak smile but it was dropped as the vice grip on his hand closed a little tighter.

"Like hell I don't!" She yelled. Tsuna wanted to punch the doctor at the end of her bed who kept on telling her to "keep going" and "just one more push". This time though she could feel that it was nearly over. Summoning up her strength she forced her muscles to push again and the air was filled with a cry. Relief and exhaustion caused her to collapse back on the bed. She closed her eyes but focused on the newborn cry. It was over.

"It's a girl. She's fine with ten fingers and toes." She opened her eyes and just saw the nurse bundle up something small and pink in a blanket. Someone kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes to the loving gaze of her husband. She loosened the grip on his hand and managed a small smile. The whispering of doctors though was not a nice noise and as it grew louder a feeling of dread settled over her.

"What's wrong?" She asked and one of them turned to her with a very nervous look on his face.

"W-Well B-Boss it seems that your dying will flame caused a number of g-glitches on the machines we used to check your development. W-We seemed to have made a s-slight mistake." Her blood froze and she sat up. Tiredness forgotten.

"A mistake." Her voice was ice cold and the man stepped back.

"Y-You've been carrying t-twins, and the second b-baby is about to arrive." Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say she is having twins?" Reborn stood up and looked exactly like the world class hitman he was. Tsuna couldn't echo the question because it seemed like baby number two was about to show. The last thing she said before focusing on her body was:

"You are all fired!"

_Later_

She wiped the sweat off her brow and once again sat up on her bed. Turning with a glare to the doctors she asked:

"There's not a third one is there?" They shook a head and a couple fled the room. The nurses were busy with the newborns so she turned to Reborn. He stroked her head with his hand.

"Are you alright?" She gave him a weak smile.

"I've been better but I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to shoot those idiots?" She shook her head and turned to the nurses.

"Are they both OK?" He nodded and she let her body relax.

"Ma'am." She turned to the midwife who held out a bundle to her. "This is your son." Tsuna gently took the bundle and cradled it to her chest. A pair of familiar black eyes opened and looked up at her. The breath left her chest as she met her sons gaze for the first time.

"Sir." Reborn turned in time for a similar sized bundle to be placed in his arms. "Here is your daughter." It was one of the few moments in the former arcobaleno's life when he was struck speechless. Black eyes stared up at him, like his but full of innocence and trust, two things that had been stripped away from him. They may have his eyes but they resembled Tsuna's more; bright and able to bend him to their will with just a look. All his life he had been feared and surrounded by darkness. What right did he have to a wife and family when he had deprived other men of the same chance? A ting hand gripped his finger and he looked down. A small giggle came out of her mouth, and he_ finally_ understood what Iemitsu meant when he spoke about fatherly love. This child, his daughter was the most precious thing in the world. He glanced over at Tsuna who was preoccupied with h- their son. It was a scene that would forever be etched on his mind and he thanked whichever god had granted him this miracle. He'd stopped hoping for a family long ago.

"What should we call them?" She asked.

He thought for a second and spoke out a name. "How about Delanna for the girl?"

"Delanna? I like it." She looked down at their son. "I was thinking Kaito for him." He repeated the name in his head and nodded. Delanna and Kaito. Their daughter and son.

"Can we come in yet?"

The two parents looked up to see Yamamoto and Gokudera standing at the door. Tsuna gave them a big smile and nodded. The room was full in seconds. Reborn kept one eye on Ryohei who was hugging Delanna to his chest and Chrome who was cooing over Kaito. The other he kept on Tsuna who still looked a bit too pale for his liking. She met his eyes and shook her head. She wanted her family round her and to be honest. So did he.

_Eight years later_

"Kaito stop annoying your sister." Delanna stuck her tongue out at her brother and ran for their mothers legs. The little girl was slightly shorter than her brother and had a more delicate frame. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had most of the Vongola wrapped around her finger, especially her father. Reborn couldn't deny her anything and woe betide the person stupid enough to make her cry.

Kaito scowled at his sister. His hair was slightly darker than hers, though they had the exact same eyes, and his face was slightly more dirtier than hers. If Delanna was a daddy's girl then Kaito was a mummy's boy. Both children were loved equally by their parents of course. It was just that Kaito would usually run to his mother first. Reborn had been unsure about his role as a father and it could be awkward at times between father and son but Kaito always knew his father loved him.

Tsuna glanced over at her pouting son and smiled, he looked just like Reborn when he didn't get his way, and he'd clearly inherited his fathers possessiveness judging from the way he clung to her at times. She rubbed Delannas hair and smiled down at her daughter.

"Both of you behave. Your fathers coming home soon and he won't want to see you fighting." The twins nodded. She looked up into the amused eyes of Gokudera.

"Why don''t you let uncle Hayato take you outside?" Delanna nodded and skipped over to Tsuna's right-hand man and her godfather. Kaito followed after he, sticking his tongue out at her behind her back.

"Kaito."

He winced and turned to her. "Sorry mamma." He wasn't but she appreciated the gesture. His godfather was Yamamoto and he never seemed to click with Gokudera for some reason. She watched them go with soft eyes and looked down at her work. Delanna and Kaito were the two most precious things to her. Even if they did drive her up the walls at times; similar to their father.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled as she realised that his mission had been finished earlier than planned.

"The kids want to see you." She felt his lips near her ear.

"I need some time with my wife first." A shiver shot down her spine. He always had this affect on her. She turned to give him better access to her neck and bit back a moan as he started to kiss down her neck. He knew just how to turn her into goo and didn't fail to exploit her weaknesses. He moved in front of her and she was reminded of a panther. She lunged forward and he caught her in his arms.

"I feel bad for monopolizing your time."

"I'm sure they won't mind." She really should put up more of a fight, but it felt so good in his arms and the twins had just left. Besides she had to follow her ex-tutors commands didn't she? He lowered his mouth to hers and she let herself be swept away again by the most dangerous hitman in the world.

**AN: OK Reborn story is over! Hope you enjoyed the final segment. Summer holidays are here and I feel great! Though I still have work to do, boo. SO I've had a lot of requests for new pairings and to do ones I've already done and I promise to try and get round to all of them. Please review and thank you as always for your support :) **


	27. Enma

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**50 theme challenge**

Enma Kozato

**Stardust**

At different places in the world two children, born to be Mafia bosses, looked up to a star filled sky and wished for someone to understand them.

**Power**

The Vongola were nothing more than power hungry back-stabbers who deserved everything they got. He'd been told that for so long that it was like a mantra in his head. So why did one glance of warm hazel eyes shake his whole world.

**Dawn**

The sun rose over the battlefield as the Decimos of the Shimon and Vongola Family prepared for their final fight.

**Water-lilies**

She watched the flowers float over the surface of the water and smiled as she stroked the one in her hand. How had he known what her favourite flower was?

**Pregnancy**

He holds her close to him and places his hands over her growing stomach, he can feel her shaking and simply hugs her tighter; they would get through this together.

**Books**

Her eyes scanned the pages and took in the neat handwriting of her ancestor; the reason for Cozarts death had to be in Giotto's journals.

**Old**

He knows that with his lifestyle it is unlikely that he will reach sixty plus, so why does the same knowledge when applied to Tsuna send a bolt of fear through him.

**Circle**

From friends, to enemies to friends again it has all come round to the beginning. She just wants to be friends with Enma-kun...Right?

**Sakura**

His family are returning to their homeland; he stops by the park to say goodbye and thank her once again but the words stick in his throat as he watches her twirl amongst the falling pink petals.

**Geisha**

Why was she dressed like this again? Oh yes her tutor. Some day she was going to make him pay for- her thoughts were cut off when she sees Enma Kozato gawking at her from across the street.

**Nation**

One meeting between their families dissolves into her recounting all the myths and legends about Japan whilst he sleeps on her lap; tired form the long plane journey.

**Home**

If the home is where the heart is then it explains the blissful warm feeling he gets when he sees his girlfriend.

**Fear**

She's been scared of nearly everything her whole life but Enma Kozato represents a fear that could either destroy her or make her the happiest woman in the world.

**Life**

The Vendici close around him and his family, he prepares himself to spend the rest of his years in prison when a burning orange flame catches his attention.

**Trees**

Even though the same thing would probably happen to her she struggles not to laugh when he falls out of the branch in shock.

**Fairy**

She stretches up high, trying to fit the fairy decoration on the Christmas tree when her feet slip out from under her but before she hits the floor a pair of arms grab her waist.

**Elf**

He watches her sleeping on his lap, she looks so delicate and fragile that he can't help but think she's some magical unreal creature.

**Story**

Not many kids hear the tale of their parents getting together start with "Well he hated me more than anything in the world.."

**Animal**

Nuts doesn't like him at all, after he proposes, and it takes two months before the two can be in the same room without fighting.

**Emperor**

In another life the royal Emperor watches one of his gardeners with something akin to love in his eyes, she only knows him as the man who stole her families wealth and cast them into poverty.

**Alice in Wonderland**

She can't be sure its real when he pulls her into a fierce kiss right in front of her guardians and his, and she's too caught up in her own land to hear the outraged yells and cheers.

**Queen of Hearts**

He listens with a scowl as Adelheid reports on the growing feelings of the Vongola guardians towards their boss.

**Inspiration**

She's her Famiglia's hope and inspiration, the centre of their universe, and to them he is a no-good thief trying to steal her from them.

**Doll**

At first he thought she was just like a doll; very pretty but cold, lifeless, unfeeling he was proven wrong.

**Unicorn**

"Daddy! Please get me a unicorn." Tsuna lets out a laugh as she hears her daughters request and wonders how he'll get out of this one.

**Witch**

Maybe magic still exists in this world because she must have cast a spell on him; something that makes him hesitate before striking a final blow during their fight.

**Hate**

She'd been hated by many people since Reborn had come into her life, so why did his feel like a punch to her gut.

**Cry**

When he goes down on one knee and brings out the ring she can't help but burst into tears. Much to his shock and horror.

**Brothers & Sisters**

"Mum! Tell Maria to leave me alone."

"Dad, Mai is pulling my hair."

"Mummy, daddy Antonio drew on my head!"

**Parents**

They are two of the most powerful people in the Mafia, but they feel the greatest pride when they put their kids to sleep at night and wake them up in the morning.

**Runaway**

He'd ran away once in his life, when Adelheid and Tsuna had decided to take him shopping with them.

**Travel**

Having a boyfriend who lived in a different continent wasn't easy but she enjoyed plane flights.

**School**

Namimori had just as many bullies as his old one; except they seemed to pick on someone called Dame-Tsuna..hmm

**Friendship**

She offered him friendship once and he used it to hurt her and her family, a week later she offered it again and he was stunned by the smiling girl in front of him.

**Missing You**

She doesn't miss him. She really doesn't miss him. She really doesn't miss the one who hurt her Family. Maybe if she says it enough times it will be true.

**Soul**

The term soul-mates was just something Julie used when he was flirting with girls; that's what Enma had always thought until he met her.

**Universe**

She's saved the universe before, and several others, so going out on a date shouldn't be a problem right?

**War**

His fingers bit into the desk as Kaoru told him they couldn't afford to get involved with Vongola's battle with the Vendici.

**Forbidden Love**

She knew the feelings growing in her heart were dangerous, but she couldn't do anything to stop them. Neither could he.

**Fantasy**

When his wife steps out in a skin tight black leather mini-dress with thigh high boots he's not sure whether to blind every other man in the room, convince her not to go on this mission or lock her away in his room for a week.

**Cloud**

She begins to worry about Enma when Hibari comes back one day with blood on his tonfas and says he had a talk with "her herbivore"

**Fashion**

He's sure he's gone to hell when the Varia sun guardian calls him up to discuss tuxedos.

**Goodbye**

He says that final word and she flings her arms around him, making him promise to come back one day.

**Drawing**

Tsunas face turns an increasing shade of red when she finds his sketchbook one morning; it's filled with pictures of her.

**Mystery**

They've been dating for four years. He's invited her to a romantic candle-lit dinner. He's been acting nervous all night. She can see something square-shaped in his pocket. Will the pieces of the puzzle never come together!

**Joke**

"Juudaime is dating that Shimon idiot. Ha good one baseball idiot." Oh dear.

**Separate**

He hates sleeping without her, the side of his bed seems cold and unwelcoming.

**Sing**

The age old marriage tune starts to play and she can hear Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi and Adelheid add their voices to the music. Her hand clenches on her fathers arm and she just hopes that she won't trip up.

**Cooking**

The terrible smells and sounds coming from the kitchen were not the sounds Enma wanted to here for her first attempt at cooking,

**Forgiveness**

He kisses her at the altar with both their families, and a great deal of the Mafia world, watching them but all he can think about is the woman in his arms with a mouth as sweet as apples and a heart so big that it would forgive the whole world.

**AN: I wrote this for two reasons 1) for all you guys who wanted an Enma one-shot. I still don't know much about him but I know enough to write something like this so hope it was worth it, I'll probably write a longer one later. 2) To reassure people that I am still here and writing, I've just got a lot going on right now. Lame excuse but it's true and I'm not sure when I can next update. I have to ask for people to STOP requesting at the moment I've just got so many to do that it's just too big a list at the moment. Thank you. In other news...OVER 300 REVIEWS! :) I'm so grateful to all you guys and I hope this was worth the wait. **


	28. 10 Songs

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Songs

Angels (Robbie Williams) Future!Shoichi Irie

He watched her as she wandered around their mini-camp. Byakuran would arrive in the next few hours yet the smile on her face never dropped. It was one of the many things he'd always admired her; the ability to truly smile in the darkest of situations. His eyes met brown and he gulped at the fondness in them.

"Are you alright Irie-san?" He struggled to sit up slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine Tsuna-chan. Thanks for asking." He heard a snort from behind and knew that it was Gokudera. The bomber had been twitchy around him for a while now and he knew those feelings of distrust were not only in the storm guardians mind. They all treated him with a little caution except for Tsuna and Uni. It still boggled his mind that she had allowed him into her family, after all he'd put her through she'd still let him join. Even though he'd made her fight and put her Family at risk Brown eyes stared at him with an uncommon solemnity and her hand reached out to grab his.

"It wasn't your fault Irie-kun. You only did what you thought was right. I know that Byakuran is a strong enemy but...I have to stop him. Otherwise everyone will be in danger. I-I want to protect everyone Irie-kun, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko, Uni, Spanner and you." His eyes widened at the statement and she smiled. "You're part of my family Shoichi Irie, I'm not going to leave you behind." She stood up and went to help Uni with the drinks.

He stared after her and let a soft smile cross his own face. She was an angel, her younger self was incredibly similar to the future Vongola Decimo; it was almost scary. His eyes followed her around once more. Was it any wonder that he'd fallen in love with her?

Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Buble) Fran

He yawned again as the Varia and the young Vongola family started arguing once more about something or other. It was probably trivial and stupid, but at least it stopped Bel-sempai from throwing knives at him. Those things hurt. His eyes scanned over the young Vongola family; he hadn't met that many of their older versions, although the rain guardian sometime came around to spar with the captain. He couldn't see the young Vongola boss anywhere though. His master was probably harassing her or doing something shady.

"T-They're fighting again?" The voice to his side startled him and his blank expression dropped for a second. There was a young girl standing next to him; her eyes focused on the escalating argument in front of them. There was a worried but resigned aura around her and she didn't seem like that much of a threat.

"Seems so." She jumped a little and spun around. He felt her eyes trail over him and saw them widen at the stupid frog hat he wore. Still she managed a shaky smile and held out a hand.

"My name's Tsuna. I saw you help out in the battle, you're Fran right?" He nodded and took her hand. Manners, that was something of a rarity in his line of work, it was cute.

"That's me. Fran, mist commander for the Varia and occasionally moving target for the fake prince." She let out a giggle and shook his hand.

"I don't think I met you the last time the Varia were around." He shrugged.

"I'm a later addition. Though if Bel-sempai and baka-Levi have their way my body will be used as a doormat." She looked at his blank face and laughed.

"I look forward to meeting you Fran-kun." He blinked and then realised the warmth he fled was from all the blood in his body rushing to his face.

Make You Feel My Love (Adele) Fuuta

_Blood, death and the shadow of the killer stretching over the trembling boy. A pair of hands reached down and grabbed him roughly. The boy caught sight of his parents bodies sprawled out in front of him. Dead. He screamed but a hand covered his mouth. He was lifted up._

"_You're gift is mine now boy."_

Fuuta woke up with a jerk. The seven year old hugged his body tight as he tried to rid his mind of the images. It had been nearly four years since that day. Four years since he had been forced into the Mafia because of his "gift" to rank anything. The gift that had caused his parents death. Tears began to role down his cheeks and he began to shake again. Sometimes he truly hated the Mafia.

"Fuuta? What's the matter?" His head jerked up and he saw Tsuna standing there in her pyjamas, a concerned look on her face. But all he recognised was the Vongola ring around her neck. A Mafia boss ring.

"S-Stay back." He yelped. "I-I don't care if you want my gift! Leave me alone." Tsuna gaped at him as he huddled into a small ball on his bed. She'd heard him moving in her room and had come to check on him. He'd clearly had a nightmare of some sort. Very slowly she approached the bed. Trying to ignore the boys whimpering and sat down next to him. Her arms encircled him and brought him to her chest. Tsuna rocked him gently and hummed a lullaby her mother had once sung to her.

"I don't want your gift Fuuta. I want you to be happy." She whispered and the frightened boy let himself relax in her hold.

Animals (Nickelback) Xanxus

How awkward was this? The Varia and Vongola were meeting to discuss a possible alliance against the Vendicare, they'd arranged to meet at some fancy hotel in London. Her guardians had left early and so had his; Ryohei had yelled that he wanted to eat the EXTREME food before the Varia arrived and the others head missed breakfast. Basically it had ended up with her and Xanxus sharing a car (armour plated of course), but it had broken down in the middle of nowhere. Their driver had ran off to the nearest town to look for help and now it was just her and the Varia boss. Who'd tried to kill her. Stranded. In a car. Great.

She played with the edge of her skirt nervously. Why had she worn a skirt? It was a plain black pencil skirt that covered her knees but it suddenly felt too short and too tight. She slowly began to chew her lip, mind racing to find something that would make this situation a little more bearable.

"Stop biting your lip like that scum or I'm going to do something that we'll both regret." her car partner growled and she jumped a little as his voice filled the car. She looked across at him and gulped at the heated look in his eye. Wow, she really must have made him angry. Her teeth stopped biting her lip and she looked away, cursing her bad luck once more. She could still feel his eyes on her and her throat felt bone-dry. She reached across for the bottle of water and unscrewed the lid. His eyes made her feel nervous and her movements were shaky.

Her hand tipped the water into her mouth and she took a couple of long swallows. She was about to drink some more when suddenly the bottle was knocked out of her hand and her mouth was busy with something else. Brown eyes widened to the size of saucers as she felt the mouth against hers and stared into a striking gaze of red. Her thoughts scattered and she was caught in a Tsunami of emotions; shock, fear, confusion, horror, uncertainty. Then he bit down on her neck and she let out a moan of desire. Instinct took over and she dug her hands into his back. His mouth captured hers again in a scorching kiss and before she knew it she was kicking off her shoes in a whirl of need and pleasure.

Listen to your heart (Roxette) Gamma

She was leaving today. Tsuna had completely enjoyed her stay with the Giglio Nero family. She had played a game with the young Uni and was happy to see that the girl in this time didn't have as many shadows in her eyes. Aria was doing well and the family as a whole was doing fine. So there was no reason for her to stay any longer. OK, so she was cutting her one month trip short by two weeks but Aria would understand. It wasn't like she running away from something right? She let out a breath and leant her forehead against the wall.

She couldn't even lie to herself.

There was a reason she was leaving. A reason as to why she was running away, back to the familiar comfort of her Family in Japan. And that reason had dark brown eyes and blonde hair. It wasn't right. He was a lot older than her and sworn to the Giglio Nero family. She was boss of the Vongola and would someday have to marry for the good of her family. It would never work. So why was her heart hurting so bad? Why, whenever she closed her eyes she saw him? Smiling, laughing, kissing her. She shook her head and slammed the suitcase shut. It was impossible.

"Leaving so soon." No. She knew that voice anywhere. Closing her eyes in defeat, she turned around. He was there. His eyes were narrowed and his face looked paler then normal. "I never took you for a coward Vongola." She winced at the title but felt her own anger rise.

"What am I supposed to do Gamma! You are Aria's lightning guardian and I have my own family to run. Whatever happened between us was a mistake...No matter how good it felt." Suddenly he was right in front of her holding her face in his hands.

"Don't do this."

"I have to. It's the right thing to do." Her voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Right for who? The Vongola. The Mafia. Your Guardians. My boss. It's not right for us and you know it." His head started to move downwards.

"I can't be selfish." She whispered.

"Yes you can." His voice was soft and he didn't get to hear her reply because his mouth was already covering hers. The suitcase fell off the bed. Forgotten.

Two Worlds Collide (Demi Lovato) Belphegor

The two of them together made absolutely no sense. He was the insane prince who had issues with blood and enjoyed causing pain to others. She was a reluctant middle-school girl who had been thrust into the role of Vongola boss. They were from two opposite sides of the spectrum.

She tried to fulfil her role, once she'd accepted her fate, she tried to become the boss that Vongola needed but it was hard, and she was always scared of the responsibility she was expected to handle. It was a heavy load to shoulder and at times she felt completely alone. Everyone looked to her for leadership and trusted her with their lives. She hated that.

He'd found her one day; close to tears, sitting on a bench and running her hands over the Vongola sky ring. He hadn't said anything just sat down next to her. She'd looked at him and he'd told her bluntly to stop being a peasant. She was a princess now, and princesses didn't cry. He'd pointed a knife at her and told her that they wouldn't follow a weakling and if he caught her crying again...His threat was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close in a hug. That was the beginning.

She would survive, with him to push her forward and stop her from falling.

He would live to see her smile and make her the princess he could see in her. After all only a princess was worthy of a prince.

Because of You (Kelly Clarkson) Byakuran

This was how it had to end. He was a villain. An evil man who caused sorrow to so many people. He had to be beaten. He had to die. Yet still a part of her heart mourned for him. Despite the damage he'd done to her, despite the ruin in which he'd left her heart.

She'd been so young when they'd gotten together. He was sweet, charming, funny and handsome. She'd fallen like a stone and soon they were dating. Then he'd slowly ripped her heart to pieces. She wasn't sure if he'd meant it or if it had been an accident but buy the time she'd ended it, it was too late for her heart. Her family had swamped her with comfort and love but it wouldn't fix it. She'd seen the consequences when men tried to ask her out or flirt with her; she shut herself in, went blank, became a block of ice. She wasn't going to offer her heart to any one again...because she didn't no how to, because she was afraid of being hurt like that again.

The tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeve. Yes, the shot to her head hadn't been nearly as damaging as the shot to her heart. She heard her family approach and schooled her expression into a smile. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, they'd won and could start to rebuild, recover and move on. If only it was so easy to do the same with her heart.

She prayed that her past self wouldn't make the same mistake.

Can't Help Falling In Love (A*Teens) Asari Ugetsu

She was his boss's sister. His best friend's beloved sister. Giotto's beloved younger sister. So why was he kissing her again? He pulled away and looked at the bright brown eyes that stared up at him with love and admiration. He gulped and tried to force himself to let go of Tsuna Sawada before her brother came back and killed him. She had come over from Sicily to check up on her brother and had ended up staying for six months. Her home had been attacked by their enemies and Giotto was now slightly paranoid over her safety.

SO he'd chosen one of his most trusted men to look after her until she was safe. Someone whom he knew wouldn't try anything with his sister. Yes, that had turned out well.

"Asari." His cheeks reddened at the use of his first name and looked down. "What's wrong?" Her stare was direct and he was once again reminded that this was _Giotto's _sister.

"Forgive me Tsuna-chan, but how are we meant to explain this to your brother?" She frowned slightly but didn't let him go.

"My brother can be slightly overprotective but I guess if he asks..." She moved forward again and kissed him, savouring the unique taste that was Asari Ugetsu. "..we tell him that.." This time he kissed her and she smiled against his mouths. "...we just couldn't help ourselves." He supposed she was right. Giotto couldn't protest about love, and he did love Tsuna. Still the image of his boss charging at him with fists ablaze was not going to leave his nightmares for a while.

Love Story (Taylor Swift) Enma

Tsuna Sawada gulped as she adjusted her dress for the fiftieth time that night. This was her first proper ball, and the first time she would interact with other Mafia families outside the Vongola. She had lived in Italy ever since the failed assassination attempt against her mother. She'd grown up in the Vongola and had been chosen to be the next Decimo.

At the moment she was standing on the balcony catching her breath. It was so stuffy in there and she needed to breath. Footsteps headed towards her and she turned to see a young man making his way towards her through the crowd. His eyes and her were red and he looked slightly bored. He bowed in front of her and she held out her hand.

"You must be Tsuna Sawada." She nodded and gave him a smile. "My name is Enma Kozato, future boss of the Shimon family." He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks flush, he was quite cute.

"It's nice to meet you Enma-kun."

Neither of them knew what that one meeting would lead to.

"You can't be serious!"

"Daughter, this is a mistake."

"I forbid this Tsuna."

She banged against the door as she heard her father yell at Enma to leave his daughter alone. This wasn't right. Her eyes began to water. Her feelings weren't for them to decide. She loved him.

Two weeks later

She stared down at him in disbelief. Tsuna was sure that he'd given up on her. He'd met her on the outskirts of the Vongola mansion and she'd asked him if what between them was real...Then he'd showed her the ring.

"Marry me Tsuna, you never have to be alone. I love you. I talked to your dad, we managed to sort it out. Please just say yes." He looked at her with a mixture of worry, fear and a whole lot of love on his face. This was her own fairytale.

No Place That Far (Sara Evans) Adult Reborn

Her eyes stared into the back of her ex-tutor. The curse had finally been lifted and all the arcobaleno had returned to their original adult forms. She had been instated as the Decimo and so far the world hadn't exploded. He was going to leave. Apparently there was some trouble brewing up in America so he was leaving Italy for a while. Leaving her.

"I should be back in five months." She nodded and waited for him to turn around and meet her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him how empty her world felt without him here. How lonely she felt without his advice to guide her.

"Don't look at me like that Dame-Tsuna. You have plenty more of assassins eager to replace me if I don't come back." At that her head snapped up and she walked in front of him. Despite his blank face she could see the surprise in his black eyes.

"No-one is going to replace you because you won't die." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"One day I'm not coming back form a mission Tsuna. That's life." She shook her head again.

"No you don't understand. No matter where you go, or how far away that place is I will always find a way to get to where you are. No exceptions." Two sets of eyes and wills clashed in that small room. Two stubborn hearts waited for the other to make a move. He'd loved her since the incident with Byakuran and she'd realised she couldn't live without him. Her love had formed when he'd been changed back but it was no less strong than his.

"If I had to run, crawl, swim, climb a thousand walls. I'd always find you because..." Her words began to trail off as he reached out to grab her chin.

"I love you." He breathed and she closed the distance between them. He had every intention of returning. His hopeless pupil still needed his guidance in some areas.

**AN: So sorry for the wait I've been so busy lately but I hope this was OK. I just used my I-pod shuffle to write this. These are just some snippets of pairings and if you really really really like one of them I may extend it but other than that no more requests. I want to do a proper one next time and I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Skull

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Skull

He had never been a "lucky person". His life had started out in the gutter and he'd lived on the streets for most of his childhood. The only bright spot in his life had been his love of speed, he loved the adrenaline rush and the way that the world seemed to blur together, but most of all he loved the feeling of freedom that it gave him. If only for a few moments he could forget his rubbish life and focus completely on going faster and faster. The day he got (cough stole cough) his first motorcycle was one of the best of his life. The things he could do with it were amazing.

It hadn't taken him long to get involved with the Mafia, where he'd come from it was almost inevitable and he'd learned to fight, to strategize and to kill. Though he never gave up his love of speed or stunts, "Skull from Hell" they'd called him and that was probably when his ego had started to grow. Despite his background he was a proud man and to finally be acknowledged and recognized at being the best at something was an addictive feeling that he yearned for. For a while it had seemed like his luck was changing.

Then he'd met Reborn. The family he was working for at the time had called in a favour with Vongola, they wanted someone to polish up the rookie before he was sent out into the field. Vongola had sent them a devil in human form. Dear god the hours and hours of torture that had been labelled as training, the never ending stream of insults and a constant flow of bullets fired at his head. Nothing he did was good enough for the hitman and he hated it. The work he'd put in to get him to that point seemed worthless in those damned judging eyes. Reborn had never acknowledged him as anything more than an errand boy.

The Famiglia he'd worked for had sent him out on various missions across the world and he had varying degrees of success but was never exceptional. It was his motorcycle that helped him to strand out, he only rode the ones that he built himself, so that he knew every single detail about the machine. At that point he only felt true happiness, pure and untainted when he was flying through the air or when he'd survived a particularly dangerous stunt. His nickname "Skull" became his real name and he made sure that he would always be the best at what he loved. That's when he could see the admiration and respect in the eyes of his peers, that was when he didn't feel so...useless.

Perhaps it was for that reason that he agreed to take on the cloud pacifier. It didn't really matter any more, the ritual had been completed and he was now stuck in an infant body. What made him 100 % certain of his status as the unluckiest man on earth was when Colonnello had joined the little group. Apparently there was someone as bad as Reborn out there and the only thing the two did more often then fight with each other was push him around. He had mistakenly thought that his status as an arcobaleno would gain him at least a little respect from his old teacher, yeah right.

He was the weakest of them and the loudest. The only ones who didn't seem annoyed by him were Luce and Fon, and even that was probably more out of politeness than real regard. Strange that the curse which had tied all of their fates together had left him feeling more isolated than ever. Still he had carried the curse with his head held high, suddenly he was one of the most powerful people in the Mafia and his new animal partner, Squirt, eased the loneliness slightly.

He still felt unlucky though.

Then he'd met her. The only person who may have been more unluckier than him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. The reluctant candidate to be the Decimo of the Vongola. He'd taken one look at her and knew, he knew that it would destroy her. Wide brown eyes revealed a heart that had no place in the Mafia world. Soft small hands that would be lost under a flood of blood. A smile that touched even the coldest of hearts would eventually disappear as she was drawn deeper into their world. What made it worse was her naivety, she truly believed that she had a choice in the matter, that Reborn would one day give up on her and leave. He wondered how long it would take for that delusion to be shattered. Sure they would offer her the illusion of choice; she would be given a final yes or no offer but by then she would be too involved to refuse.

Each time he met her he could see the marks being left behind. When he had to help "train" Hibari for his succession trial her eyes had held shadows and there was a glint of steel in them. What had she seen that had changed her this much? To his surprise Reborn seemed almost protective of her, of course he hid it behind the training he was inflicting for her but for the first time Skull could see the humanity in him. They didn't speak much to each other, just a few hurried words of thanks before they disappeared to whatever battle they'd been fighting. Yet just before she'd turned away her eyes had met his through the visor of his helmet. Brown met purple and _something _happened. Later he would shake it off and forget about it but in that moment a bond had formed between two people who had shared the same pain; the pain of feeling useless. A quick smile had crossed her face and he had moved his head slightly to indicate that he'd felt it.

It was hard to explain but he didn't feel so alone any more. That girl had connected with him, and the feeling hadn't been totally unpleasant.

The next time they'd met she'd been alone. He had just finished a meeting with the boss of the Carcassa family when one of his subordinates had appeared telling him that the Vongola Decimo had arrived at the base and wanted to see him. That had stunned him for a second, but he'd followed the man to a room where she'd been waiting for him. She had just celebrated her 18th birthday last week and he was a little shocked at the transformation.

Standing before him was a woman who could potentially bring the male side of the Mafia to its knees. It wasn't just her looks, there was something inherently good about Tsunayoshi and it drew people in like moths to a flame, a candle in the darkness of the Mafia. The smile on her face radiated joy at seeing him again and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

"It's really good to see you again Skull-san." Shaking himself he felt relieved that the helmet prevented her from seeing the suspiciously red colour of his cheeks. When faced with surprise he reverted back to the arrogant, loud infant that she knew.

"W-What are you doing here Sawada? This is the headquarters of the Carcassa." She simply raised an elegant eyebrow and nodded.

"I actually wanted to ask Skull-san for a favour?" Once again he was thrown for a loop and when he spoke it was in a much calmer tone.

"What is it?" He was curious now what could the Vongola Decimo, head of the most important family in the Mafia possible want from him. He didn't see anything that she would need from him.

"W-Well Reborn told me that I needed to learn how to drive a vehicle, because it would be wasteful on my dying will flames for me to fly everywhere. I haven't had any success with anything yet, I actually crashed one of the cars into the Varia headquarters heh, that was a long day. So I was speaking to Lal Mirch and she told me that you used to drive the motorcycle." Her cheeks flushed a bit and she suddenly seemed to find the bland carpet on the floor very interesting. "So I was wondering if m-maybe you would be w-willing to teach me how to ride a motorbike." If she had bothered to look up from the floor she would have seen a Skull popsicle standing in front of her.

He had frozen. He hadn't ridden a bike since the day of the curse, his pride wouldn't let him in such a pathetic body. Here, standing in front of him, was the chance to touch his past again, to feel the freedom of speed. He also realised with a grin that no-one else would be a better teacher than he was, not even Reborn. For a second his ego inflated to massive proportions and he opened his mouth to tell her that he had generously agreed to teach her but he would have to be called "Skull-sama" and obey his every command.

Then she'd looked at him again, and that strange feeling from before had resurfaced.

She'd come to him for help. They both knew the pain of evil tutors and had both suffered and grown because of it. She was so similar to him in ways that he couldn't bring himself to inflict the same treatment that had been inflicted on him. He simply clapped his hands together and spoke:

"I suppose we better start then." The smile he'd been rewarded with had more than made up the loss of being the evil tutor for once.

What had followed had been three weeks of fun, for him at least. He would sit a little in front of her on the bike and instruct her on the proper way how to ride a bike. It may not be him riding it but that old thrill and rush of adrenaline still sang through his veins. He was patient with her, he taught her the way he knew that he would have liked to have been taught, with patience, guidance and a more relaxed pace. There was no denying that Reborn's method of training her had been effective but she seemed relieved at the softer training which meant that she could actually enjoy what she was doing.

Towards the end he had managed to convince her to try one or two of his stunts and he was surprised at how quickly she had picked them up. He recognised that joy in her eyes all too well, it made some sort of sense that he could only pass on his skills to someone who had been as useless as he had been.

And what did he get in return for all those hours of training? Respect, acknowledgement, friendliness and even a little bit of admiration, all from her. After the first week she stopped treating him like a complete stranger, the second she had fully accepted him as a teacher and at the end of the final week he would go so far as to call them friends. It pleased him immensely that he had become so close to her after just three weeks when Reborn had taken a couple of months at least.

Sadly, reality had returned with a bang. Her guardians, the Vongola and it's allies had stormed the Carcassa stronghold demanding to know where their beloved boss was being held captive. Apparently she had forgotten to tell them where she was going. Skull had suffered a nasty whack to the head courtesy of Reborn but that had been repaid when he saw the stunned look on their faces as Tsuna (when had she become Tsuna to him?) drove circles round them on her bike. Vongola needed her and she had to leave but not before giving him a hug and a thank you for his time, which had earned him the death glare of nearly every male in the vicinity, and left.

One year later and the idiot Verde had finally found a cure for the curse. They would still bear the pacifiers but their bodies would return back to their adult forms. All that he remembered was a feeling of expanding and a blinding orange light. Next thing he knew he was on the floor staring up at some creepy-ass machine that Verde had built. Struggling to push himself up he glanced around the room as the ex-infants were helped by their comrades. One of his subordinates was already at his side asking if he was alright but is eyes were fixed on something else. Tsuna was helping Reborn, the naked concern and worry on her face felt like a punch to the gut. How could she worry over _him_ so much, the man that had done nothing but torture her since he'd met her?

Was this anger he was feeling? No, it was much more sharper and colder than anger. Despite his aching body he forced himself to leave the room as soon as possible. Completely missing the look that she made around the room and the frown on her face when she realised that he wasn't there.

"Reborn can you see Skull anywhere?" It was the first time that she had seen her tutor look so weak and it was, frankly, disturbing.

"I'm sure the idiots fine, probably boasting to his men about something." The frown didn't disappear and she looked around once more, hoping that the cloud arcobaleno would appear.

It was about two years later when they next met. She was talking to the Carcassa about a possible alliance and had casually made a request to meet with the commander of their forces. She had been directed to a newly built training ground outside the headquarters, from which one could hear the unmistakeable rev of a motorbike engine.

Tsuna entered unnoticed and watched him. Her eyes took in his skill and talent. She could practically feel his happiness, almost taste it and she smiled, glad that he was able to do what he loved once more.

"What are you doing here Sawada?" His voice cut through her thoughts and flushed when she realised how dizzy she was acting. Brown eyes narrowed at the purple rider and hands dropped to her hips.

"I'm here speaking to your Family boss about an alliance, I wanted to speak to their commander. However, since you apparently hold no urge to speak to me then perhaps I should just leave."

"Excuse me for not taking time out of my schedule to drop by for tea."

"You haven't contacted me in two years Skull! I thought that we...I thought that you were my friend." He slid the helmet off his face and stared at her. For some reason his gaze caused her blood to rush to her face.

"I've been busy." He muttered and all her previous ire returned.

"Busy, you've been busy? I'm not asking for a fortnight's holiday I was asking for a phone call or a letter, hell even asking one of the others to pass on a message. Whenever I've tried contacting you there's always been some stupid excuse to avoid me. What did I do? Why are you avoiding me Skull?" With each sentence she had gotten closer and closer until there was only a couple of inches separating them. "Is it because I'm no longer good enough for "Skull from Hell" to talk to?"

She honestly didn't know why she was so upset with him or why she was letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Damn it that's not true!" He snapped.

"Then why?"

"Because I could never compete with those guys around you." Silence descended on the area as she stared at him. Her eyes wide and her mouth open, not believing her ears.

_Screw it_. He thought, if this was the end of their friendship then he wanted one final memory of her. His mouth descended on hers and her surprised squeak was muffled by his lips. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel the woman standing before him, everything about her entranced him and just for this one moment in time she was his.

Eventually, they had to part and he waited. He waited for the slap or the yell that would signal and end to their relationship. It never came.

If Skull had been able to think when Tsuna pulled him down for a second kiss, he would have thought that he was maybe not as unlucky as he thought.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update and the lag on my other stories. My only excuse to offer is that life has been extremely hectic lately and I'm very sorry. I'm not sure how I feel about this one because I haven't written one in a while so please tell me what you guys think.**

**P.S. It's gotten too hectic to figure out who requested what first so I'm going to start taking them from this chapter onwards. Either PM me or review with your request thank you.**


	30. Enma 2

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**Warning: Slightly AU universe here**

Enma Kozato

As his father once again tightened the tie around his neck Enma found himself sighing. The 6 year old boy would much rather be back at home playing with Adelheid than in this stuffy fancy room waiting to meet the Vongola heir. Sure, he knew it was important as the two Mafia families shared a bond that stretched through history and they were the others strongest allies etc. but, he really didn't want to meet some spoiled brat who would most likely spend the meeting sneering at him. The Vongola was the most powerful Mafia family in the world so it wouldn't be a surprise if the tenth heir felt a sense of superiority.

Yet his father had insisted that they meet and no amount of complaining could convince him otherwise. Sometimes he really wished that he hadn't been born into a Mafia famiglia, that his family could have just been one of the million normal, run-of-the-mill families in the world.

His clothes felt strange, weird, uncomfortable and far too restrictive for his tastes...and they were in Italy in the middle of the summer. Who forces a 6 year old to wear a fancy suit in the middle of summer. Gah! The heat was going to kill him. He needed to get out of there, if only to cool down. Glancing around the room he spotted a potential exit in the form of an open window, he could practically taste the cool breeze blowing from outside. His father was too busy talking to one of his guardians and the others weren't looking at him. Slowly and cautiously he edged his way over to the window, grinning when he finally reached it. It was a small triumph but to the young boys mind it felt like a huge victory and his reward was the cool crisp breeze that washed over his face.

It felt so nice. Clean and fresh. His hand went to the newly tied tie on his neck and clumsy fingers undid his fathers work. Wanting to get closer to the coolness he pulled himself onto the window ledge and pushed the glass pane a little further open, yes that was nice.

A bird cawed from somewhere up in the sky and he looked up into the vast sheet of blue that surrounded the earth. A flock of black shapes passed across it and the young heir felt a stab of envy at the creatures. They were free to fly wherever they wished, they had no set path or destiny to follow, they would never feel that terrible crushing responsibility of leadership that one day would weigh heavily on his shoulders only removed at his deathbed, they-

"Enma what are you doing?" His fathers sharp voice shattered his thoughts and he stumbled forward...straight out the window. His lack of any sense of balance once again rearing its ugly head. He barely had time to hear the mens surprised shouts before gravity kicked in and he fell straight to the ground, wide eyes still fixed on the sky above him. It was so big.

They were on the first floor, so he supposed that he wouldn't get hurt too badly. His eyes closed as he waited for the impact of his back against the floor. His dad would be furious at the dirt on his suit. Sure enough, seconds later he hit something. He frowned, the ground had seemed much harder the last time he fell.

There hadn't been a startled, and definitely girly cry of "Oompf". Nor had there been a worried cry of "_Princessa!" _either.

Confused he opened his eyes only to freeze as he found himself surrounded by a group of, very angry looking, men in suits. His eyes flickered over to the expensive looking cars on the road and then his brain finally registered that he wasn't sitting on the ground.

Looking down his eyes widened when they met a pair of brown orbs that blinked curiously up at him. A small fragile looking face framed by soft brown hair looked back up at him but his heart nearly stopped in fear when he looked at the necklace around the girls neck.

The one that bore the crest of the Vongola.

This little girl was the heir to the most powerful Mafia famiglia in the world.

And he was squashing her.

With that realization he finally regained enough sense to leap off of the girl like she was made of hot coals and on to the ground, somehow tripping along the way and landing on his butt. The shocked cries soon turned to anger.

"Who are you boy?"

"Do you know what you have done?"

"How dare you harm the _Princessa! _We'll have your head for this!"

These were only a few of the yells that he heard and some where in different languages so he had no idea what they were saying, although the glares did not bode well for him. He barely had time to glance at the girl before she was swarmed by men in suits asking her if she was OK, if she needed to go to hospital, was she physiologically damaged...and he though his guards were bad.

Seconds later his father and his men burst through the doors into pandemonium. His father looked once at him, then the girl then back at him before his face lost nearly all colour. Interesting the only other time that had happened had been when his mother had told him she was going to have another baby.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Don Kozato, that boy over there just fell out of the window on top of the Vongola heiress." Now there was more shouting and apologies and Enma just knew his father would be having serious words about it later. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, all he had wanted was some fresh air. The chaos increased and he began to seriously regret letting his father take him here, he'd just messed it up again.

"Excuse me." The quiet voice cut through the noise like a knife, it was clear and reminded Enma a little of glass tinkling.

All eyes, including his turned to the speaker. The little girl he had fallen on, the heiress to the Vongola, was now standing up and was a little apart from the chaos erupting between the men. She was wearing a pretty sun-dress with flowers on it and there was a large white hat on her head, he must have knocked it off when he'd landed on her. There were a couple of smudges of dirt on her but other than that she looked fine. The only odd thing on her was the small baby standing on her hat. His eyes landed on the orange pacifier on the baby's neck and felt a little chill down his spine. Calculating black eyes focused on him and he gulped, whoever the baby was he was strong.

"There's really no need for arguing I'm fine see." As if to prove it she spun around a little and sure enough there were no gaping wounds or blood, she was just a little scruffy. His father stepped forward and bowed his head a little.

"I am dreadfully sorry for this Vongola, it was an accident." It was rare to see his father so...submissive and to a tiny girl of all people. The heiress just smiled and waved her hand, the smile was so bright and happy that it did something weird to his stomach, a good weird.

"That's OK Simon-san, there's no need to apologize. I just got a little squished that's all." Enma found his cheeks flushing, he hadn't meant to land on anything but the ground, he hadn't meant to fall at all. As if sensing his shame, the girl turned her eyes on him.

War brown eyes stared into his and he couldn't force himself to look away. She stepped towards him, looking completely at ease amongst the various warriors, assassins, and bodyguards that were gathered around them. Her eyes flickered to the ring around his neck and she smiled again.

"You must be Enma, the future boss of the Simon Famiglia right?" After a few seconds of staring dumbly at her he shook his head and managed a shaky "Yes". If anything the smile on her face got bigger. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but everyone calls me Tsuna, though you can call me Tsunayoshi if you like! I don't really mind. I'm the future boss of the Vongola Famiglia." A little bit more composed he managed a nod.

"I'm sorry about the whole falling on you thing, I'm just really clumsy." She looked at him with those unnerving brown eyes and he waited for the sneer or laugh she would make at his expense. Instead she looked up at the baby on her head.

"See Reborn, I'm not the only clumsy future boss in the Mafia." The baby, Reborn, only hmmed and looked away. She looked back at him and smiled. " Thank you, he's been saying that forever." The smile on her face was so pure, so genuine that he really couldn't help but smile back.

He later thanked his father for setting up the meeting as he went up to his room to start writing a letter to his newest friend.

So that was how it continued for years, a friendship that only grew stringer with each letter, email or text that was sent. Neither of them noticed the appraising or approving gazes that his father or the Vongola Nono shot at them whenever they were together. She showed him her family from the demon-tutor Reborn to her scary as hell big brother Xanxus to the loving grandfather-figure who was also the most powerful man in the Mafia at the moment. He introduced her to his sister, his friends and his mother. The bond between them strong and secure but still mainly friendship.

Then things began to change.

His father began to get ill, very ill and it didn't take a genius to see that he would have to step into the shoes of his father much sooner than anticipated. The knowledge left a cold lump in his chest, despite the mans sometimes harsh attitude Enma really did love his father and knew that his father cared for him, his mother and his sister too, so the loss was very painful. It was only worsened by the feeling of entrapment that surrounded him and the heaviness of the ring on his finger.

Tsuna was in Japan. The Nono had sent her to her birthplace to form the tenth generation of the Vongola. Her company would have been a great comfort to Enma, she had a peculiar skill of saying exactly what a person needed to hear and could make anyone feel cared for and appreciated.

Their correspondence waned slightly as they dealt with their duty of being Mafia bosses, but the bond between them was still there. The bond that had always existed between Simon and Vongola since Cozart and Giotto.

He went to see her after a particularly worrying letter about a "future world" with a "10-year-bazooka". His guardians, naturally came with him. She was there to meet him at the train station and it was eerily similar to there first meeting when he found himself staring at her in amazement again. His friend had changed...a lot.

The last time they'd met in person had been when she was 12, now she was 15. Long brown hair fell to her waist and she was just a little shorter than him now, her face still held a bit of baby fat but anyone could see she was going to be a beauty once the awkward state of puberty had passed. When she ran to hug him he couldn't help but notice the ummm...growth of her chest area, though the ominous noise of a pistol clicking was enough to keep his mouth shut.

When she pulled back to beam at him he was frozen by her eyes, they looked so happy and exited to see him, but there was a difference a slight shadow in her eyes that hadn't been there before and his arms tightened around her. What had happened to her?

After each of his guardians received a welcome, though he had to hit Julie on the head for asking for a hug. His guardians eyes were quite clearly fixed on a certain part of Tsuna, and Enma didn't want to lose any of his guardians.

His eyes turned to _her_ guardians, though two of them seemed to be missing; Mist and Cloud were no-where to be seen.

She cared for them, deeply. He could tell from the way she spoke when she introduced them to him, the way her eyes had softened and the shadow had disappeared, everything about her seemed to relax. Around the other people of the Vongola there had always been a barrier between them and her, one that could be breached except by a precious few such as the Nono, Xanxus, her father and himself. Yet around these boys it had never appeared, she was completely open to them.

They were devoted to her, even the annoying cow kid who was climbing all over Rauji adored her. It was so blindingly obvious. He felt a hostile gaze land on his back and he looked up to meet the steel grey eyes of a boy sitting on the roof, a small yellow bird flying around his head. Why did Tsuna have a knack for meeting dangerous people.

As he watched her _shine_ in front of them, watched the sky embrace all her protectors and friends he was shocked at the _anger_ he felt. It was cold and bitter, it stuck in his throat and made his chest burn. He didn't like the way she was so close to them, the way her heart opened to them completely, when it had taken years for him to do the same. He hated that they could wipe the shadow from her eyes and he couldn't.

What was this feeling burning him from the inside?

Jealousy?

No, it couldn't be.

**AN: Do not fear, this is just one part of this one-shot stpry with TsunaXEnma. Similar to the Reborn ones I did, the next part will come up in a few chapters later. I hope that I was able to keep everyone in characters and remember this is an AU universe, similar to A Different Path (Another one of my femtsuna stories). This was requested for by Kilree so I hope you enjoyed it! **


	31. Skull & Colonnello & Reborn

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Skull & Colonnello & Reborn

The tenth boss of the Vongola, leader of the most powerful Mafia family in the entire world, was a nervous wreck. She was stood in a plain corridor with her brown eyes firmly fixed on the double doors in front of her. To most people a door is not a frightening thing but in that moment it created a humongous terror inside of her; terror that the people she cared about were in danger.

A small hand reached up and grabbed her fingers. Startled the 20-year old _Decima_ looked into the understanding eyes of the 10-year old I-Pin. Tsuna knew that the little girl was going through a similar roller-coaster of emotions as she was and it comforted her somewhat to know that she wasn't alone. There were some other people waiting in the corridor but she didn't feel exactly comfortable speaking to them. Standing against the right wall was a stern looking man in a lab coat, he hadn't said a word since giving them an emotionless greeting and he gave her an uneasy feeling. She made sure to keep I-Pin at her side at all times. Sitting on one of the chairs was Lal Mirch, normally Tsuna would go up and speak to the woman but there was a tension around her that warded everyone off and Tsuna wasn't sure how any words of comfort would be taken. A member of the Carcassa Family stood furthest from the doors; he looked extremely nervous and Tsuna guessed that was because he was probably was the weakest there. She turned her eyes to the Varia member standing a little behind her, Belphegor's usual creepy smile had been replaced by boredom and he was idly flinging his knives in the air, though the way he was eyeing the Carcassa member was worrying. Finally, the only one there who was exuding more tension than Lal, Gamma was pacing the floor with clear agitation.

The seven of them were waiting for the occupants of the room to emerge. She'd only been a boss for a year or so but there had been over 20 attempts on her life, naturally her Guardians had been a little...upset when Reborn had asked her to come with him. She had resorted to ordering them to stay in Italy and had even roped in Dino and the Varia to unsure that they did stay. Reborn had made it clear to her that he was only allowed to bring one person to this place. She felt I-Pin shake a little when a bright flash appeared underneath the door and she squeezed the girls hand in support. Both of their teachers where in there trying to break the curse that had been with them for decades.

The arcobaleno's were trying to restore themselves to their true forms. The only problem was that there was a 50% chance of failure and they could die. Great. She didn't want her last memory of her tutor to be him whacking her on the head for worrying about him. It would be a mistake to say that she was only worried about her demon tutor, she was scared for the others too. Yes even Verde had earned a place in her affections, though the scientist would furiously deny any friendship between them. Fon felt grateful to her for her care of I-Pin, Viper would come to her when she occasionally visited Varia in order to spend some time with a sane human being and Aria was friendly to most people. She had bonded with Skull over the pain of being useless and suffering under Reborn. Colonnello was as bad as Reborn at times.

She seemed to have become a sort of tug-of-war object between the two rivals and they both manipulated her using her weakness for cute things. Whenever she tried to scold one of them one glance of those big wide baby eyes would cause her anger to vanish. At least if they were adults again that would disappear.

One of those damned doors swung open and her head snapped to see if they were OK. A figure stepped out and I-Pin dropped her hand to run forward and throw her arms around her now adult master. After him out staggered a weary looking Verde, then Aria and Viper. Skull looked like he was about to throw up and she wanted to ask how he was but his family member was already by his side and was blocking her view. Lal was crouching by someone sat on the floor so she assumed that Colonnello was fine.

The air seemed to be frozen in her lungs as she waited for the final figure to emerge. A hand was placed on the doorway and she let out a breath and sprang into emotion. Without taking one look at his face she crushed him to her with surprising force. It didn't matter that he wasn't an infant any more, she was just so glad that he was alive.

The feeling of relief eventually passed and she was suddenly struck that the body she was hugging was very different to the child that she sometimes let sleep in her bed. No, that was definitely not a child's body.

"I didn't know you cared so much Dame-Tsuna." that voice was not the one she'd grown up with, it belonged to a man. Gulping she looked up into a very different face. The man looking down at her was completely opposite to the infant she'd gotten used to, she doubted that she'd ever be able to call him cute again. A tiny part of her whispered that perhaps he hadn't been lying about those past lovers of his. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable she tried to let him go, the feel of his body pressed against her was strange but he seemed to have other ideas when his arms encircled her waist. So preoccupied with fighting her blush she didn't feel the two pairs of eyes burning holes into her back.

* * *

Colonnello struggled to hold back the urge to punch that smug bastard in his face. He knew that Lal was yelling at him but all he could focus on was the woman being held by his rival. The brat he'd met 5 years ago replaced by a strong beautiful woman whom had not only managed to capture his heart but also the hearts of Reborn and another arcobaleno. His eyes flickered over to that idiot Skull who was being fussed over by one of his Family members. The former Cloud arcobaleno had quickly become infatuated with the gentle-hearted boss, mainly because she was one of the only people who was actually nice to him, and it had irritated him and Reborn to no end. Especially because Tsuna seemed to dote on the annoying idiot and was never to busy to listen to his rant.

Skull, perhaps had been no surprise but Reborn was. The hit-man thrived in the darkness of the Mafia world and had almost prided himself on his lack of attachments. Then again, Tsuna seemed to have a strange effect on anyone in the Mafia. God knows her Guardians were half in love with her already. When he'd realised his own feelings for her it had been a bitter-sweet realisation, how could he even hope to care for her whilst he was stuck in his cursed body? Only that had changed now.

He glanced down at his hand and slowly clenched it and unclenched it. He had his body back, but so did the others. Reborn had the advantage, the man was always around her and knew her better than anyone but Colonnello was not about to give up just yet. Not when so much was at stake. It was almost laughable that they had both fallen for the same girl, they were almost too alike in some respects. He watched as Reborn ran one of his hands down her back whist he teased her until her face resembled a stop light. Jealousy bit him and he knew, he just knew that the maggot knew how angry he was making him.

There was no way in hell that he was going to lose.

* * *

It would be a bit of an understatement to say that the past few weeks had been confusing for Tsuna. She didn't think her brain could take much more of it. As to the source of her headaches? There were three actually, three pig-headed, complicated and utterly irritating former arcobaleno who couldn't seem to leave her alone. Considering that she was also trying to rule a Mafia Family and balance her slightly less than normal Guardians the pissing contest that the three seemed to have was grating on her nerves.

Years of bullying and name-calling had reduced Tsuna's self-confidence to zero, so it was no surprise that she didn't realise what the centre of the chaos was; her. She only saw it as a very strong friendship and an almost obsessional need for her attention.

It had started shortly after the curse had been removed. Skull had shown up at the Vongola HQ, it was on a diplomatic meeting for the Carcassa Family, and had offered to teach her how to ride a motorbike. She'd actually been quite eager to learn, it was something she' wanted to try for ages but several balance issues made it impossible. So for about an hour day she would go off with him to learn how to ride a bike.

Despite his rather loud and obnoxious personality Skull was a really good teacher, the fact that he didn't shoot her was only an added bonus. Of course she was focused on learning to ride that she failed to notice exactly how close the stuntman got to her during the sessions. She'd not see the flashes of longing in his eyes or the way his hands covered hers on the handles slightly longer than necessary.

Afterwards they'd found themselves speaking and once again the issue of demon tutors had come up.

"Honestly I don't know how you put up with that monster for five years." He'd grumbled after a particularly long rant about the hit man. She'd laughed and looked up into the sky.

"To be honest I had no other choice than to put up with it. There was nothing I could do to make him leave. Besides I grew to like him after a while, he was one of the few constants in my rapidly changing teenage life." He'd reached over and plucked a bit of grass out of her, marvelling at the smoothness of it under his fingers.

"He's still a manipulating psycho if you ask me." She'd shaken her head and smiled at him, not realising how close their faces had gotten in that moment. The sight of that wonderful smile and those big brown eyes shining with joy had nearly broken his control.

Skull had always told he would never be good enough, never be the best at anything. People were constantly looking down on him and he had sworn to himself that he would prove them wrong. Tsuna Sawada was the only person who made him feel like he was good enough, that he was special and deserved to be cared for. In return for that feeling he'd given her his heart. There was no way he was going to let those other toe get their hands on her; Tsuna was too good, too pure for either of them. They'd taint her and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. She deserved so much more than him but they didn't deserve her either.

He'd opened his mouth to speak before a bullet had zoomed past the space between their heads and into the tree. He'd jumped back with a yelp and Tsuna had nearly fallen over backwards. They'd looked up to see a smirking Reborn holding a smoking gun. Piercing black eyes had glared at Skull and the stuntman had been tempted to run.

"R-Reborn what are you doing here? And why did you try to shoot me?"

"I wasn't aiming for you, it was the other idiot I was warning." He'd muttered, eyes fixed on Skull.

"Well you shouldn't go around randomly shooting people! Why are you here anyway?"

"Please, with your clumsiness you might accidentally kill yourself whilst driving that thing." She'd grumbled but allowed him to stay for the next few lessons. Things had gotten so tense that even she had felt the unmistakable hostility between the two males.

Things had gotten worse from there on. Colonnello had suddenly shown up and the former COMSUBIN seemed to have made it his personal mission to annoy Reborn. The amount of fights she'd had to break up between the two was reaching the same number as Hibari and Mukuro. It was ridiculous! She knew they were rivals but come on, destroying the training room, weapon room and science department was taking it a bit too far.

Then there was the fact that she never got any alone time whatsoever any more. One of the three stubborn idiots was always with her, only not for very long. She'd be out walking in town with Skull then he'd go into a shop and mysteriously disappear. About 20 seconds later Colonnello would show up and offer to go with her instead. Or it would be a fancy dinner and Colonnello would go with her to the entrance, only for a trap-door to open beneath him and he'd fall down into the darkness. Before she had time to panic Reborn was at her side pulling her into the party. Then there was the time Reborn had been training her only for all the weapons in the room to activate and focus on him. Whilst the computer was trying to kill him Skull appeared at her arm and asked if she wanted to go for a ride with him.

She was at the end of her patience with them. Don't misunderstand, she cared about them a lot. Despite what people said about her oblivious nature she had noticed that their adult forms where handsome. She was continually fighting the need to blush around them, scolding herself for it in her head, the problem was she absolutely refused to believe that they were interested in her. It never crossed her mind. Therefore there annoyingly possessive actions only earned them her anger.

Which had led to this situation.

"I am not letting the three of you out until you come up with some agreement to this stupid battle you guys are having." With that, ignoring the protests from the safe she'd locked the door and tied the key around her neck. They weren't getting out until she said they were. The three rivals glared at each other.

"This all your fault kora!"

"Me? You were the one who tied me up in that shop and left me there...FOR TWO DAYS!" Reborn let the idiots argue, letting his mind to try and find a solution for their situation.

It was no secret that he was an incredibly possessive man. He wanted Tsuna to be his, wanted those eyes to only look at him, that smile to be for his view alone. Yes he was a selfish bastard but that wasn't going to change. He always got what he wanted, and the idea of not getting the woman he wanted more than anything was sobering. Over the years he'd seen those brats form bonds of steel with her, bonds that were growing even now. It wouldn't be long before one of them made a move whilst he and the two fools were too busy fighting each other.

If he lost her because of this idiotic fight...

"Quiet you simpletons." They both turned to look at him, Skull with a hint of fear and Colonnello just looked annoyed. "With the way this is going none of us are going to succeed. I've been her tutor for years and believe me when I say that this is all going over her head."

"You're on the same boat as us kora! She still sees you as the tutor who tortured her for years." Reborn resisted the urge to shoot the grinning fool in the face, he had other issues to worry about.

"Perhaps, but this won't matter a bit if one of her Guardians decides to court." Both of their faces became blank. "We all know how much she cares for them, even the stupid cow, and if we don't get her first then one of them will." None of them would stand for that.

"What do you mean we?" Skull asked, crossing his arms and standing up straight. "You're not suggesting that we-"

"You want us to share her kora?" Reborn's face remained blank.

"Yes."

When Tsuna went back to let them out she was relieved to see that they were all still alive, she had been a little concerned for Skull, and that whatever argument they were having seemed to be over. The innocent boss not realising the agreement these three men had reached, grudgingly, and that her days of being single were numbered.

* * *

It had been Skull whom had kissed her first surprisingly. He'd been giving her a gift from his family when he'd suddenly moved forward and captured her mouth with his. Tsuna was too shocked to do anything except helplessly let him. The tingles that shot form her lips sent shivers down her spine and when he pulled away one of the emotions she felt had been loss.

Not to be outdone Colonnello had cornered her after sparring. Her body exhausted form the fierce fight, brown hair tousled and breath coming out in shallow pants he hadn't been able to resist. His kiss was much more dominating and when she squeaked in shock and outrage he used it to thrust his tongue into the cavern of her mouth, savouring her flavour and the softness of her lips. When it ended her knees were shaking so badly that she'd had to sit down. He'd laughed and walked away exuding male smugness as he did. What irritated her even more was the fact that she wanted more.

She should have realised who would be next but...Reborn found her in her office signing some contracts. He'd given his report of his latest mission and when it had ended he lunged at her. She'd had time to curse in her head but all thoughts had been washed away by the feel of his mouth on hers. She inhaled that dark coffee smell that clung to him and had opened her mouth for his tongue. His hands clutched her to him and he quickly decided that she was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Instead of pulling away he'd started to lick and nip her neck, giving her time to breath. She could feel his smirk against her neck at the sound of her gasps.

"Mine." He purred against her neck and the gasps changed to a moan when he bit down on the base of her neck. Claiming her as his.

Naturally when the other two found out it wasn't long before she had two similar marks on different parts of her body.

**AN: OK. I'm getting back into a writing schedule so writing block is becoming less of a problem. Plus some of the requests you guys are giving me are just awesome though please know that until I can get an idea to write about the pairing it won't be up. This odd pairing (S) was requested by runwithanime so I hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. I've got a poll on my profile for my next possible story so please check it out!**


	32. Xanxus 3

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**Warning: Swearing and other M Rated things contained**

Xanxus 3

It was all that fucking cow's fault.

He had decided that he wasn't going to the inheritance ceremony. No matter how many times the old man asked him, there was no way he could stand and watch as that trash stole what was rightfully his. He'd sent the rest of his team instead because he knew, despite his anger, that to outsiders at least the Vongola had to appear strong and united.

He'd been "training" some of the shitty new recruits when Squalo had called him. The swordsman had been unusually serious and that had caused him to actually listen for once. Apparently the brats ceremony had been attacked by some tiny insignificant Famiglia and the Ninth wanted him at headquarters immediately. He'd cursed a fair bit but the second that the phone was down he was heading for the jet.

When he'd arrived the situation had been explained to him. He snorted when he heard the brats plea to handle this by herself, that was supposed to be the next leader. God help them. For the next few days he and the rest of the Varia had acted as security for the rest of the high profile guests. The one thing Xanxus refused to do was speak to the Ninth, whenever he looked at him that old anger would flare up and he could feel his scars start to emerge. For the next few days things had been pretty tense and his men had to step in a few times to prevent chaos breaking out.

Then finally the trash had returned. The arcobaleno had arrived and the Ninth had called his own guardians and the Varia to speak with them. The door to the great hall had been pushed open and all eyes had turned to see an exhausted, battered but still clear alive brat and her guardians. The surprise had been the group that was with them. The Simon Famiglia, who previously had tried to destroy the Vonogla, were being welcomed back with open arms.

His eyes darted to their leader, the red-haired trash who was being entirely supported by her shoulder. He looked like a gust of wind would knock him down. The way he was looking at the brat was disgusting; a cross between wonder and respect. Pathetic. His own men snapped out of their silence soon after and the "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" of his second in command resounded across the room. The room erupted into noise and he scowled. Another fucking headache. Perfect.

Unwilling to join in with the stupidity he turned his attention back to the brat. She'd changed, a lot. Sure he knew about her trip to the future but he hadn't realised how much it had affected her. Her stance was a lot more surer, there was a slight air of confidence around her that hadn't been there before but the key change was in her eyes. The terrified brown orbs that had stared into him at the start of their fight...were still there but also held a resignation. As if she still hated violence but was starting to accept it.

Then the incident had happened.

The old man had called for silence and asked the brat to explain. She had gotten to the part when her sun guardian was fighting, when it happened. The stupid cow kid she called her lightening guardian had started crying over something and ran towards her. Her storm guardian had jumped after him and caught the brat. Then the 10-year bazooka had come out, and landed over her. There was barely time to shout before a cloud of pink smoke had enveloped her. Her guardians tensed instantly there eyes focused on the smoke, and he knew why. The last time they had been to the future the grown up brat had been in a coffin. This would be the proof if they had actually changed it.

A slight coughing noise could be heard from the smoke. So she was still alive then, too ba-

The rest of Xanxus's thought process, and indeed the ones of any healthy, straight young male screeched to a sudden halt as the smoke finally cleared.

Oh hell no.

Standing before them, dripping wet, clad only in a white fluffy towel and looking extremely embarrassed was Tsunayoshi Sawada. The brat had disappeared leaving one of the most stunning women that Xanxus had ever seen in her place. Please tell him that the change was permanent. Silence descended on the room as they gawked at her.

Miles of wet skin clung to a curvy figure. Waves of silky brown hair clung to her back and her legs seemed to go on forever. The baby fat had gone leaving a classically beautiful face structure in its wake, wide brown eyes shimmered with emotion, now the strongest one was embarrassment, and plump lips that were being chewed relentlessly by her teeth. She looked like she'd just stepped out of his fantasy.

"Um..Hi guys." Her voice echoed in the wall and then chaos broke out again. Once again he remained silent simply observing form the sidelines. It was a skill that not many thought he had but years in the Mafia had taught him when it was best to simply watch. Eventually the old man calmed things down again and allowed the humiliated woman time to go and put some clothes on. The disappointment from some of the men in the room was obvious, a fact that was quickly picked up by some of the more violent females who hit them on the heads.

Apparently the bazooka was malfunctioning slightly, due to the extended trip to the future, and the older brat would be here for about 24 hours. She came back dressed in a simple black suit looking refined and elegant; until her creepy father lunged at her with a death hug. Surprisingly she was able to remain standing and returned the hug. The man's cries of how grown up his "adorable daughter" looked began to grate on Xanxus's nerves and he began to raise one of his guns.

Her eyes flickered over to him. He froze.

_These_ eyes held no trace of fear. They showed nothing but confidence and strength. Yet he could still see that light, that openness and trust which was non-existent in his world. Wait, there was something else as well. An emotion aimed directly at him, one that seemed to grab hold of his chest and squeeze. What the hell was she doing to him?

He'd left shortly after that, angry at the confusion she'd caused in him. Resolving to not go near her for the rest of her 24 hours he secluded himself in the training rooms with his guns. Knowing that she would be the Decima was bad enough, seeing her was a whole different matter. His guns flared into life as he shot at the targets, each one hitting a kill zone. Pouring his anger into his weapons he fired shot after shot until his muscles cramped. His men knew better than to disturb him in this mood so when he went back too his room he was alone.

Sitting back on his chair he glared at the ceiling. Why was he so angry? Sure he was pissed off at the brat for taking his rightful position but there was more to it then that. So caught up in his own mind he didn't hear the door to his room swing open or the soft footsteps heading for his chair. However, he did notice the hand softly stroking his cheek. One hand reached for his gun automatically and Tsuna found herself staring down the barrel at his face.

A small smile twitched at her lips and she simply raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you doing here trash?" Pushing away that confusion he only thought of his anger at her and small orange flames began circling the gun.

"I'm going around talking to everyone, just to see how they're doing and things like that. I'm going in about 2 hours and you're last on my list." He scowled.

"I don't want to talk to you scum now leave!" She didn't even flinch.

"But Xanxus, I've spoken to everyone else." She put her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed her face up against his. His gun slipping down to aim at her chest. "Besides I wanted to know why you've been avoiding me."

"Forgive me for not jumping on the fucking welcome wagon with the rest of them." She did smile this time and it lit up her entire face. Her eyes sparkled with humour and he swore that she was laughing at him. She actually bit her lip to stop it coming out..

"It's good to know you don't change that much Xanxus, though I still think you need to cut down on the swearing, and the whole throw-whatever-I-can-reach-at-Squalo thing." He frowned again, why was she acting like this? As if she knew him.

"Get away from me trash and go find those shitty guardians of yours who actually want you around." Because she was far too close to him. He could see the steady beat of her pulse and the rhythm of her breaths. The clothes she wore were quite conservative but they clung to her frame and he could see every rise and fall of her chest.

The flow of blood in his body was beginning to go southwards which was hardly unusual when you had a beautiful woman only inches from you, when said woman was also one of the people you hated most in the world it was more than a little odd.

The smile on her face suddenly shifted into a smirk. Those wide innocent eyes of her darkened into a molten chocolate and the air around them suddenly crackled with something dangerous.

"Do you not want me here Xanxus?" She practically purred, that once pure voice was coated with sin and his body reacted accordingly. He was so stunned that all he could do was stare as she crawled onto his lap, his gun arm now hanging limply at his side as his mind struggled to cope with the turn the conversation was taking.

"Because I can assure you," Her fingers were now playing with the collar of his shirt. Now and again they would brush his neck and send little lightening bolts shooting down his spine. "the future you enjoys my company very much."

Then she kissed him. Her lips pressed against his with a fire that threatened to burn him to the core. Her tongue plunged into his mouth before he could even think of retaliating and her fingers sank into his hair. Any thoughts of ending it and pushing her off him were stopped as a tidal wave of lust crashed over him. The animal in him roaring out, demanding that he take control of this woman pressed against him. Grabbing her face in his hands he slowly pushed her off him.

Red eyes scanned over her; flushed face, misty glazed over eyes and red lips. God help him. She opened her mouth to speak but he was too fast for her. This time he was the one who kissed her, he was the one who took control and she melted in his arms.

He groaned at the taste of her; honey and lemon. So much cleaner than the other women he'd had, so much lighter. He wanted more. She moaned when his hands fell to her chest, his mouth now kissing and nipping the skin of her neck as wave after wave of sensation broke over them. His hands filled with her soft curves and he caught glimpses of the skin she'd revealed in the hall.

"Xanxus please." She breathed out, it always amazed her how just one kiss from this man could get her so aroused so easily. He growled at the interruption and stood up off the chair, keeping her firmly encased in his arms. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and took in a sharp breath at the hardness she felt there. At least she wasn't the only one feeling this.

One of his hands shot up and grabbed the top of her shirt. In a manner of seconds it had been torn down the front and she shrugged the rest of the ruined top off. The second the material was gone he latched on to her breast and she threw her head back in pleasure. Thankfully none of Chrome's or Oregano's bras had fitted her so she had decided to go without.

Her fingers dug into his scalp and he bit her nipple in retaliation. Another moan left her mouth. He was not a gentle lover by nature but at the moment she wanted him like this; raw, primal, completely male, completely hers.

Noticing that he was still wearing clothes. She pulled her mind together long enough for her hands to land on his shoulders and release a low-powered pulse of flame. Not powerful enough to hurt him but strong enough to burn off all of his clothes. He stopped the attention he was giving her chest and looked down. She wanted to scream but was slightly pacified by the touch of skin against skin.

"Impatient aren't we." The smugness in his voice irked her and she deliberately bucked against his hips causing a satisfying string of curses to spill form his mouth. "Little witch." She laughed and did it again. By now they'd reached the bed.

Suddenly she found herself staring at the ceiling, her back now pressed against the covers of the bed. Her eyes latched onto the man standing over her, looking down on her with a possessive dark gaze that branded her skin. Unembarrassed at her nakedness she let him look. Relishing in her power over the feared leader of the Varia.

Xanxus stared at skin. It wasn't flawless, here and there were scars that spoke of the life she would lead as a boss. A particularly brutal one ran across her stomach, it was straight and clean. Whoever had done it had known exactly how to cause pain without killing her. For some reason a deadly rage began to form inside him and he swore that it would not happen to her. The only time he could remember feeling such rage was when the memories of his future self had appeared. He was beginning to see the reason why.

A little impatient she pulled him closer with her legs, jerking him forward with an impressive force. Red eyes burned into brown.

"I need you in me. Now." She bit out, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He lunged forward to kiss her again, one hand running along her skin marking it the other ripping off her trousers and panties. Christ she was so ready for him.

His fingers brushed across her entrance and she broke the kiss with a sharp cry. The air leaving her lungs in gasps.

"Please Xanxus, please." The sound of his names on her lips pushed him over the edge and he entered her in a single thrust. She welcomed the invasion, revelling in the feeling of fullness of completion that this man was giving her. The fire building in her escalated to new heights and she was sure that it would burn her alive. Now was not a time for slowness or gentleness, now she moaned as he thrust into her; nails digging into his back as he brought her to the height of pleasure.

He was convinced that she was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. The warmth of her around him nearly undid him but he was determined for her to come first. Determined to watch cry out for him and him alone. He would deny it later but when she looked up at him; eyes still full of that rare trust and that strange emotion he didn't recognise a part of the wall around his heart collapsed. Thrusting into her one last time he watched as her back arched in a perfect bow.

"Xanxus!" With a growl he released himself in her warmth and his head swam at the feelings. Pulling her close to him he knew, he knew that Tsuna Sawada was his. He would never let her go, not after he'd seen her come apart in his arms screaming his name. If any of that trash tried to take her from him he would kill them. Because he finally realised what it would be like to have someone that cared for him. She had looked at him with caring and affection, and he wanted more of that feeling. More of her softness and warmth that had been denied him all his life.

She was the light of the Mafia, that much was clear, but the light always shone best surrounded by darkness.

2 hours later a very tired and flustered looking teenage brat returned. She didn't tell anyone what had happened or what she'd seen in the future, only that it was better than before. Her eyes had fallen on him and her face immediately turned a bright shade of red. There was a question in her eyes although it was drowned in embarrassment. He only smirked and started planning how to steal her from the scum who would dare try and take her from him.

**AN: All I can say is two words: real life. The poll is still up and will probably close in the next week or so, it is incredibly close. This was requested by HibariTsunayoshi-kun (a little weird I know) and ****I suddenly had a burst of inspiration today. Sorry if Xanxus was OOC and Sorry if the lemon sucked, still not comfortable at writing them, anyway thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review thank you!**


	33. Byakuran 2

**Disclaimer: The Reborn manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Byakuran – 2

Tsunayoshi Sawada was the most devious manipulator that he had ever met. Her skills were far greater than that of Mukuro Rokudo, and after a few years they surpassed even the great Reborn until there wasn't a single person in the Mafia who would not bend to the will of the tenth Vongola boss. Sadly that included him too. In fact he was so utterly under her power that for her he had committed the seven deadly sins. Like most of them he hadn't realised the extent of her powers until it was far too late and he was already under her spell.

It was difficult to pinpoint the moment he fell into her power but if he was completely honest with himself it had happened sometime in the future that he had tried to create and she had risen up to defeat him.

**Wrath – inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger**

Each time he saw the boss of the Vongola Famiglia his rage at her only seemed to grow and grow. Who was this woman to refuse him? Who was she to stand up and stare at him with those annoyingly piercing brown eyes? Twice, twice she had rejected his offer of merging with the Millefiore! He had not given any other Famiglia such a privilege; they either joined him or were destroyed.

It was not like he needed her either, he already had enough strength to fulfil his goal, he had only offered because it would so much easier to have her on his side then against him. After all they were similar weren't they? Like him she carried one of the sky components of the Tri-ni-set, she was the only one that actually had a chance of being his equal. The little doll, Yuni, was far too young, too inexperienced, and too naïve to really stand against him but the 24 year old woman across from him had the _potential_ to. She must have known that; it was the only reason why she could sit across from him without flinching or glaring, just sitting there with a blank face steadily holding his gaze.

Yet the woman infuriated him, everything about her made his skin itch and his playful mask that had been so carefully constructed shattered under calm brown eyes that would occasionally flare with a lesser form of the fury growing within him. It was hard for him to understand what, apart from her ungrateful rejection, it was about her that caused this rage. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful though her face was pretty, she didn't walk with the sultry elegance that some of the woman in the Mafia did but her stride was confident and strong, and at first glance she was meek, innocent, and completely dependant on her guardians.

So why did she make him angry? Why was it that whenever she left the room, and the door had closed with soft click, did he want to obliterate his surroundings? Tsunayoshi Sawada was the only woman...the only person who made him feel this wrath, made him feel human.

Perhaps what made her more infuriating was the utter disregard which she had for him; she wasn't scared, respectful, submissive, antagonistic or placating towards him. It was as if he didn't even register in her mind, he was nothing to her, _him._ He was becoming more and more focused on her and she didn't care about him at all. He was prepared to wear her down, to break that blankness that angered him, to discover the reason why.

Then she destroyed the Vongola rings.

Then she became his enemy.

Then she died.

He would admit to being slightly shocked when the rage inside him only seemed to increase when he watched her get shot. That strange fury seemed to roar up inside him as he watched her precious rain and storm guardians scream over her rapidly cooling body. Maybe it was because in her final moments those eyes had finally become alive, full of emotion directed at him, and it had been pity.

His anger only disappeared when the 14 year old Tsuna stood in front of him with brown eyes blazing with emotions all aimed at him. He was no longer alone in his obsession, he was not alone.

**Greed – excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status, and power**

If there was one word that Byakuran hated it was restraint. He despised it and decided that he could live his life quite happily without the interference of that loathsome word. So he did.

When he was given his second chance the image that was burned into his brain was of her eyes before she defeated them. Eyes that stared at him constantly and haunted his dreams. The wrath was gone for now, burned away by her sky flame, and a fascination had replaced it. A teenage girl had beaten him and said teenage girl was now firmly planted in his head. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted from her so for a time he became content with just having her. More specifically he wanted power over her the way she had power over him. It was only fair after she had invaded his thoughts.

His goal clear he set about making it come true with all of his power with a typical lack of any boundaries or rules.

If he wanted power over her he needed to know what she wanted, what lived in her heart that he could take control of it. It took him 2 seconds to come to an answer: her friends, her family, Vongola. She wore her heart on her sleeve and an idiot could see how much she cared for them, even the ones who had tried to kill her (which made his chances much better).

So he became Vongola's benefactor, her father quickly found him and after a brief, but tense, conversation he was free to carry on. Of course if Iemitsu why he was really helping he doubted the man would have let him leave unscathed. Then came the attack of the Shimon Family and Takeshi Yamamoto was in hospital with severe injuries that could remove him from her side forever.

He stood over the boys bed and two instincts warred within him. The need to have more power over her and the need to eliminate any competition. The swordsman may have been foolish but he occupied an unchallenged place in her heart along with the other guardians, and they had a huge hold on her. One which he was not sure he could release.

It was that very hold which prompted him to heal the boy, knowing any action towards her guardians had twice as much effect as any towards her. At least that was what he gambled on.

When he (finally) saw her again, on the eve of the arcobaleno battle, he knew that his obsession had not lessened in the slightest his eyes were once again drawn to the slim plain-looking girl standing in front of him.

She didn't attack him.

She didn't scream.

She didn't flinch.

Instead she told him that her school life was not always fun and wanted to know why he was there. Unseen to anyone a spark of triumph lit inside of him, he was no longer her enemy.

However, watching the others crowd round her, watching her hug them and talk to them with a smile on her face made him greedy for more. He wasn't going to stop at no-longer-an-enemy. He didn't know when he would want to stop.

**Sloth – habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness**

He remained quite stagnant regarding Tsunayoshi-chan for some years after that. Though he would never admit to fear, he was nervous about pressing too hard. He didn't want the wrath that had nearly consumed him to swallow her. The power he had over her was that of an odd friend. She still jumped around him occasionally but she smiled at him sometimes and there was a nice lack of tension around her.

The desire for power over her (to figure out the why about her) was still strong and fresh but he was reluctant to see it through, telling himself that his current position would be enough; her friends had the most influence in her life though it was frustratingly clear that (at the time) Reborn held the most power over her. So for a couple of years he did nothing about her, kidding himself that what he had was enough.

Yuni privately wondered how long his restraint would last, she knew he would never be able to sustain it.

He contented himself to strange phone calls with her at random parts of the days, she was usually annoyed but always answered him. He settled with odd visits to Namimori and riling up her guardians, which she always scolded him for but never banned him from coming. He placated himself with standing by her and the tenth generation Vongola in battles, she blinked sadly at him when he was hurt but smiled at him when they inevitably won.

Over time these moments piled up, teenagers grew up, and the dead weight of sloth on his shoulders became harder and harder to carry.

The girl became a woman, but not one that stared at him with blank eyes. The boys that surrounded her became men, and their feelings towards their boss were not all platonic. The arcobalenos were curse-free and very grateful, and protective, of the girl who had fought to free all of them and had succeeded.

His breaking point appeared when he found Yuni giggling at a monitor with a picture on it. He would admit to being stumped for a second by the image on the screen. Tsunayoshi Sawada was no longer a child; she stood in a knee-length dark turquoise dress with silver embroidery with a soft smile that made her beautiful. She looked stunning. His eyes took in the whole picture and his mood shifted instantly; cooled and sharpened.

Standing next to her was some gawking idiot in a suit who had his eyes glued on her, and his hand was on her waist. The chain of Sloth snapped into millions of particles.

"According to Uncle Reborn, Tsuna-chan was quite happy with her prom date. Though her guardians were a little annoyed and Uncle Reborn mentioned something about a sniper. Doesn't she look pretty Byakuran-san?"

His eyes snapped down to the grinning girl and then narrowed.

"Yes Yuni-chan, she does look very pretty. I guess Tsunayoshi-chan has finally grown up eh?"

Plans had to be altered. Sloth had to be dropped.

**Envy – a desire to deprive other men of theirs**

Byakuran quickly came to the conclusion that when it came to members of the opposite sex Tsunayoshi-chan was completely blind. She took no notice of the way men from other (weaker) families came and showered her with gifts and attention, she only saw it as "improving relations" between the two famiglias. There was nothing as satisfying as watching another hopelessly besotted fool leave her office with an aura of gloom around his (sometimes her) head.

It helped that anyone with any romantic inclination toward her were seen off by either the curse-free arcobaleno, who had developed an annoying habit of visiting her often, Reborn hardly ever left her side (really he was becoming worse than Iemitsu when it came to protecting her), or her guardians who took every proposal as an unforgivable step onto their territory.

That was unacceptable. She was his, not theirs. His equal, his opposite, his balance. She surpassed all her guardians and stood eye to eye with him. The second player in the great game. So why her Cloud, Rain, Storm, and Mist guardians thought she belonged to them he had no idea.

Their impudence enraged him. It was a much darker and fiery rage that filled him; the way they found excuses to touch her, speak with her, look at her. When it was clear that she was his. The message would have to be re-affirmed.

"Byakuran!" He looked up from his computer, marshmallow in his mouth, and saw an infuriated Tsuna striding towards him with death in her eyes. Through the door he could see a quivering Zakuro on the floor and Kikyo's legs were shaking. However, his entire being was focused on the steaming woman in the centre of his office.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He clapped his hands together and spun to face her.

"At the moment I'm thinking that these marshmallows are divine and that Zakuro may need extensive therapy." Her eyes flared brighter and he thought he saw smoke come out of her ears.

"Don't give me that rubbish. You came to Vongola mansion this morning and started to fight my guardians. Three of which are now in hospital and the others have minor injuries. You better have a damn good reason as to why."

Oh. That was an easy question. He had seen a flash of that old hatred in her eyes mixed with worry and he wanted to reassure her.

"Because they have you and I don't."

Huh. He'd actually managed to stun her speechless. Her jaw seemed to try and make contact with the floor.

"That's not a cute look Tsunayoshi-chan."

That seemed to snap her out of it. Her gaze was now cautious and that anger was replaced by confusion.

"W-What do you mean by _they have me_?"

Now he was disappointed, surely she must have received his message. Perhaps she needed a reaffirmation as well. Pushing himself to his feet he walked towards her and noticed the tension in her shoulders. A strange kind of giddiness flooded his veins and his head inched lower to hers.

To her credit she didn't move, though now she looked like a rabbit, and met his gaze warily. Their foreheads touched and she still didn't move, refusing to give an inch as usual.

"I meant exactly what I said Tsu-chan." He breathed, still meeting those intriguing brown eyes. "I want what they have."

Achingly slowly he moved his head lower until his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"You."

She left in a storm of emotion, blushes, and confusion. He sat quite happily at his desk with a red mark on his face humming a silly tune.

She had been the one to move forward.

**Gluttony – Indulging in something, such as an activity, to excess**

Anyone who knew Byakuran knew that he loved marshmallows, he adored the soft, squishy white treat and was hardly ever seen without a packet or bowl of them. Strangely his teeth never rotted and he somehow maintained his figure. When he had first tasted the sugary confection a hunger was born that could never be satisfied. He indulged in it whenever he could and nobody stopped him.

He had found another thing that created hunger within him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada's lips were even tastier than marshmallows and he intended to indulge in them just as much.

Whenever they met it became inevitable that at some point he would pull her towards him and taste her mouth once again. Her reaction was always new and interesting. Sometimes she pushed away quickly and ran away, other times she slapped him and resumed the conversation, and very rarely she would melt deliciously against him and kiss back.

Her lips were soft and squishy and when she kissed back they sent bolts of electricity through his body stronger then any lightening flame.

They were still friends but there was now a heated tension between them. She always made sure to speak to him alone, not wanting to face their Famiglias yet. So when they were in groups he would find a way to drag her off somewhere and indulge in his new favourite taste.

It was by accident that his third gluttonous habit was discovered. He had pressed her up against the wall exploring her mouth with his tongue. The hot wetness of her mouth was a sultry paradise that made his thoughts hazy and sluggish. Her hands were around his neck and she was enjoying it, which was happening a lot more often.

She was wearing a blouse and because of the heat two buttons were undone. He moved back and as he did his hand fell from her cheek to her neck, to the skin on her upper chest. They both froze, unsure what to do. He moved his hand back up to her neck in order to erase the moment.

Then it happened.

A little sigh, the slightest hint of a moan passed Tsuna's lips. A noise which Byakuran heard and wanted to hear again, and again, and again.

Kisses led to tentative touches over clothed skin.

Occasionally fingers would brush soft patches of bare skin and that little sound, a shiver, would betray Tsuna to her body. As innocent as she was her body was that of a woman, complete with certain needs that had been awakened.

Since he was the one to do it she considered it only fair that he would be there for her as her hormones finally awoke.

When they were alone clothes began to get thick and burdensome. For the first time she wanted to explore another's body and let her own be discovered.

As with marshmallows and kisses he was always hungry for more.

**Lust – intense or unbridled sexual desire: lasciviousness**

Watching other people crawl all over and attempt to suck each others faces off had never appealed to him. He hadn't understood why they would do it. He had never experienced that torrent of heat and attraction that turned men's blood into lava and women into puddles.

To be honest from he'd heard it sounded sticky and unpleasant.

Then it was his own blood that became lava, his own heart that started to race, and his own hands that traced over the skin of a woman. And he completely understood why.

Soft skin with scars; a contrast of comfort and pain, her body was a map of valleys and mountains that continued to amaze him. He wanted to discover every secret place that she had to offer. Every patch of skin that made her gasp, or moan, or simply sigh with pleasure.

Her breasts were very sensitive and if he wanted to get the best results his tongue lapping at one produced a series of breathless gasps as she pressed her arching body closer to his. The skin there was very soft and he was always very careful in case he bruised them. Pain had no place between them, pain had marked their first encounter and neither wanted to revisit it.

She was just as curious as him and at times when they were together the power shifted. Sometimes he would have power over her as the worshipped boss of the Vongola became putty in his hands. Then there were times like this.

She grinned at him from her position on his legs. Her eyes gleaming with heat and wicked intent. Her hands, her oh so clever hands, were wrapped around his member with a deceptive softness and with a pattern of strokes and touches she had him completely at her mercy.

With a gargantuan effort he managed to meet her gaze, just in time to see a dark delight and a chuckle escape her lips, right before she moved lower and her mouth replaced her hands.

He let out a curse and his body became tight and stiff. The moist cavern of her mouth surrounded him and oh hell was that her tongue? Up and down, Up and down. She took all that she was able. Her tongue licked and sucked until his mind was nothing but a pink and red haze of erotic feeling. Soft lips surrounded him and her hands took hold of his lower cock and resumed their stroking.

This woman was going to kill him.

Heat.

Moist.

Wet.

Lust.

Their eyes met once more and he saw her enjoyment. Her own lust staring back at him, revelling in what she had done to him. A growl passed his lips and he lunged at her.

**Pride – the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins – an inflated sense of one's personal status or accomplishments**

It was no surprise that the greatest sin would be the one that got him into the most trouble.

Tsuna had finally decided to tell her Family.

There had been yells and screams and weapons drawn but it seemed like she had managed to contain the oncoming explosion.

Until he had become so proud of her, of what they had done, of finally having her by his side he had turned to her still fuming Family and said for some reason unknown to him:

"Tsu-chan is such a good speaker, though I do prefer her mouth doing other things."

Deadly silence. A sword drawn. A gun cocked. A door hastily opened by one of his men.

He doesn't really have time to finish this sin because he can hear a certain former sun arcobaleno, a certain angry father, and two certain irate guardians heading towards his hiding place.

The only thing that compared to this pride was the pride of making her smile so brightly and cry so happily when he told her that he loved her.


End file.
